Resident Evil 4 – Love and Terror
by tmdrago
Summary: If you all loved the fourth video game of Resident Evil, then you'll love this one with some added things that are with love, action, adventure, sci-fi, still scary horror in it, and some funny parts too featuring Leon who helps out Ashley and another fighter name Sarah Lamar. Looks like one of the terrorist wants something from that special girl, no good. But Leon to love happy.
1. Prologue - Old Paths and New Beginnings

Resident Evil 4 – Love and Terror

'Base from the video game of the Resident Evil series for the fourth one here, with things being the same and the rest I made up. ^_^ So please enjoy for the horror, sci-fi, funny-like, action, adventure, and of course lots of love with some horror classic. So enjoy…'

Characters:

Leon S. Kennedy – Paul Mercier or Matthew Mercer

*Sarah Lamar – Cristina Valenzuela

Ashley Graham – Carolyn Lawrence

Ada Wong – Sally Cahill or Courtenay Taylor

Luis Sera – Rino Romano

Albert Wesker - Richard Waugh or DC Douglas

Ingrid Hunnigan – Salli Saffioti

Merchant – Paul Mercier

Jack Krauser – Jim Ward

Saddler – Michael J. Gough

Bitores Mendez – Jesse Corti

Ramon Salazar – Rene Mujica

Bruno the White Dog

Mr. President 'Ashley's Father'

Sarah's Mother and Father

Villagers and Zealots of Los Iluminados group in Europe

'Las' Plaga Parasites: Plaga forms A, B, and C, Cephalo, Bui Kichwa, Leech-like Plaga, Kipepeo, Duvalia, Dominant-Strain, Plaga Type 2, and 3

Novistador

Cultists

Combatants

Notable Ganados – Chainsaw Sisters, Gating Man, and Chainsaw Man

Del Lago the sea creature

El Gigante

Infected Plaga Wolves

Prologue

_Long ago somewhere in a nice looking village in Europe, there were a lot of people living a everyday life with hard working men, women staying home to clean, cook, and aid around the house with their children as they played outside with farm animals and pets they had. Waters were running down so nicely to drink or to swim in, good police men working hard keeping the area safe from danger, lots of wild animals to beware of at times, field looked nicer to grow food or plants all over, and so much more to have all over to also aid the others from the U.S. with food to sell to make tons of money, but their biggest goal was finding rare treasure from long themselves from down under to making more money to send and show off at the museums all over. It was a good life for them to do… Same thing every day goes by well until the next day everything change in that town forever._

_Two farmers and a woman 'who was one of the worker's wives' came across a rare fossil looking rock in the corn fields for another item to be selling to the U.S.A. or so they thought they should do, they didn't know what they got themselves into there. Besides holding on to it until further notices for later to be shipping it the village seem to be all well for gardening, milking the cows for the girl, and having a nice family dinner at night time. Including spending lots of time with their families to sending more food to the United States, having so much fun during the day time singing along all over the village for music to be playing and children to be singing and dancing._

_All was good or so they thought for someone like the other farmer man senses danger from the fossil before his friend could sell it, he told him not to for he knew to tell everyone else the warning he was feeling. Not a good sign. For the farmer to warn them gets sick for working hard – so they thought that was the case to rest up with his wife and child caring for him three days and two nights not feeling well. Could this be some type of sign?_

_The wife thought to herself that her husband was over thinking from his illness making her worry about him more since he was starting to act very odd. It was the next day it happened all over town… As the farmer who was ill shows to everyone all over, his family, and his friend that he transforms all over into some type of plant-like monster from his shoulders on the left to be sticking out with lots of tentacles flying all over the place. Panic started to happen all over the village for there was no shipment or food brought to them even for some travelers to go missing mysteriously. It gets worse from there._

_Soon all was quiet and empty for some people from that area wasn't the same since then…_

Tayla: Here's what looked like what happen afterward.

At some point several hundred years prior to the 21st century, the villagers were aware of

a cult known as "Los Iluminados", which worshipped a parasitic organism known as the Plaga.

A threat to humankind, the first Castellan of a nearby fortress had them sealed away underneath the building, towering over a canyon. The story was told from grandmother to granddaughter of how the great lord of the castle removed paganism from the region.

Some time prior to 2004, the cult's leader, Osmund Saddler, corrupted the mind of the eighth castellan, Ramon Salazar, into allowing entry into the underground. Some villagers were brought into the catacombs for an apparently important "excavation" project in the caves in search of what was left of the parasite. All they found however were mere fossils; That was, however, all they could see. Unbeknownst to them, the parasites survived in a spore-state, reforming their bodies inside their new hosts. This process took some time, and the miners returned to their normal lives. With people beginning to experience violent convulsions, the cause was discovered to be the growing parasites gaining control over the nervous system.

With the Plagas' survival being confirmed, Lord Saddler indoctrinated the village chief, Bitores Mendez, during a festival to mark the end of the harvest season. Mendez would then return from the church to order a church meeting the following Sunday, which everyone had to attend. It was here that the villagers, over a period of a few hours, were indoctrinated into Los Iluminados, throwing aside their children's tales as lies, now believing the first castellan to be tyrannical have forced the parasites away due to a jealous feat that the religion was a threat to his power. When the villagers began to notice the convulsions after the service, they assumed it to be a divine action against the "heathens" who did not follow Saddler's teachings. At some point later, Saddler had the villagers injected with Plaga eggs, telling them that it was sacred blood intended to "cleanse" their bodies. With people experiencing convulsions afterwards, but being too devout, they did not suspect Saddler as being responsible. Losing their ability to feel emotions, some parents gave blank expressions when their children started to die - with the Plagas unable to gain control over the children's nervous systems, they began to experience painful fits before dying with a disfigured look on their faces (caused by their nervous system's poor control over muscles). Not long after, Saddler informed them that people may be seeking to infiltrate Los Iluminados and should be considered a dangerous threat and killed; the people ("Ganados") blindly followed.

Tayla: Gross…

The year was 2004, six years after the Raccoon City was blown up from many deadly zombie invasions being effected from other people into zombies all over for the Umbrella Company were responsible as well as Albert Wesker behind it all too for one to be killed by his own making and was killed, for some people that are still alive today are helping out others from zombies or something far worse to stopping the T-Virus. Such as Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Carlos, Rebecca, Billy, HUNK, Ada, and Leon.

Somewhere in the United States, there was another survivor of a girl who lives with her friend at a apartment after leaving her family for her mother and father were mess up in her life growing up. Her Mother was an alcoholic as her Father was an abusing pig to their only daughter until she fought back to escape from them and the danger of zombies eating them whole, leaving some officers to getting the girl out of there to live a good life on her own name Sarah Lamar. For she was twenty years old who works hard, works out, fights well, love listening to music with headphones on her head, very good at video games such as shooting types, and smart for a sweet girl. With orange eyes, orange long hair, with a hairpin of a golden music note symbol on her hair, wears a blue necklace around her neck, a green tank top with weird words in white writing all over, short blue jeans, and brightly red sneakers.

How is she important? After six years passed, living on her own with her friend, taking care of herself, and knowing how to defend herself from danger… Sarah learned about a very special secret about having another member in her family of an older brother somewhere out of the states, so thanks to her friend Betty Rose who got them into a private plane from the U.S. into Europe to find and starting a real family again for Sarah unlike her awful Mother and Father were to her then. Not anymore more for she was very head strong. For up the skies they flew and hang out with a couple of people will be touring them to another country as their guides would be fun and the pilot flying so well for Betty and Sarah to just hang talking about what's to come for them real soon, more for Betty to go to a nice country with helping out her best friend in the world; as Sarah was more happy to see someone in her life who thought she was the only one for once she and her older brother are together it'll be a whole new world for them to do as real brother and sister do a lot. The girls chat together during the flight.

"Hey, Sarah? Sarah…? Earth to Sarah?"

Sarah sees Betty talking to her while listening to her music.

"Oh, Betty. Sorry I didn't hear you."

Betty pulls the headphones one Sarah's head.

"Yeah, only because your mind is in a different world when it comes to you and your music's. Get to reality once in a while."

"I do."

Betty could tell for her friend it was about her horrible life she had growing up.

"I get it okay? What your Mom and Dad did was bad, I feel your pain. Lucky for my Dad's friend was a landlord to let you live at his nice apartment with a killer sweet job."

Sarah smiles to think about the good things about her better life so far.

"I was happy for that, you guys saved me for us to be friends for the past six years."

Betty hugs Sarah for them to be laughing together.

"And we still are today!"

"Glad to be out of a bad dream and into an awesome brother to soon see once we land."

Betty hands Sarah a drink for them to celebrate on a brand new beginning.

"Then let's drink you and me."

"A toast, for my other new future."

Betty shoves her arm at Sarah's.

"And having a boyfriend real soon."

"Ah, come on, Betty. Soon I will, you on the other hand just started dating."

"I know… Cheers!"

With the two girls drinking and watching the plane screen TV on today's news 'lucky to have some channels in English' to learn about 'the' President's daughter was kidnapped somewhere out of the state while on vacation to some type of terrorists that were unknown with lots of panicking going on back in Washington. It was sad to hear the rest for Sarah and Betty to believe with their own ears was very hard.

"Wow…"

"My God, I hope she's alright wherever she is."

Betty tries to make Sarah happy again.

"No biggie. I'm sure whatever the President has in mind to send some group of heroes to save the day."

"Really? Maybe those guys that survive the Raccoon City madness will be doing that…"

With Sarah thinking about it, Betty tries to change the subject.

"I doubt it. Lucky to be on our side these days, but still… How can normal people like them can stop something that crazy?"

"I don't know, by lucky…? Wouldn't hurt to see one of them in person for saving my life that day and others from those zombies."

Sarah likes that to happen to her one day.

"Well, who knows? Maybe or maybe not."

"Oh, Betty. Come on, have some faith like me."

"You do now more than ever."

Sarah knows she's a change woman today than she has ever been in her life.

"Yeah, I sure changed a lot. Thanks, Betty, for being here for me."

"Sure thing, what are friends for, Sarah? Friends forever."

The two put one pinky finger around the other to shake upon for good friends those girls were to each other.

"Forever that's for sure."

With all good happiness to happen to soon hitting a bump and the powering going on and off so many times… Something out of nowhere 'what Sarah saw was like in a monster movie of many arms grabbing hold on to an object' to really be happening by hitting the wing of the plane to going down hard and fast with the tail on fire and the pilots in the front was already stabbed to death. For people to be panicking along with Betty and Sarah to freaking out too and staying close to know what was happening since no one was driving the plane.

"Betty!"

"What's happening!? What hit us!?"

The girls see the dials going crazy to landing hard very fast to take the wheel.

"I don't know! But we need to land this thing somehow before we start asking questions!"

Sarah tries her best to flying it to keep it up until they found land which was nearby to go for all or nothing, leaving a few people still on the plane and Betty to be scared and holding on to dear life.

"Sarah! Let's go back and duck for impact!"

"No! We need to at least land this plane to safety so hold on!"

"But that's suicide!"

Sarah has full control of the plane so far to see a good landing spot.

"A risk we're willing to take! Hold on!"

Sarah was lucky to find a spot and the many arms 'like an octopus' grabs hold of them for others were being dragged away and others to go flying out with other things leaving Sarah and Betty left to jump off with parachutes. Sarah puts it on auto drive for the girls to make their escapes in time from the opening hatch.

"Put these on! We're jumping!"

Soon the arms go after both the girls to be screaming in fear as they jump off the plane in time at a good timing to one of the long creepy looking arms grabs hold of Betty to drag her away from Sarah, for reaching arms to holding on to each other didn't do so well to being apart for one to die in front of her best friend.

"Sarah!"

"Betty no!"

Though Sarah's chute was opening to gently fly down on the odd area of the country for her arm to be further away from Betty for she was about to die. Sarah was crying hard not wanting to lose something dear to her, for Betty wish this wasn't happening she does say her good-byes in tears and waving to her before going down hard into the ocean waters.

"Good-bye, Sarah, live on. Say hi to your brother when you find him…"

Once the giant long mysterious arm drag Betty away and Sarah landing down to safety, who knows what else was going on the strange areas she was in for the plane to go out into flames in the air, the arms to disappear, Sarah landing from tree to tree and then on ground safety just to look sad to not be moving. Somehow she was on the village of Europe going crazy that day, is it still? Also a boat to be dropping off of shore for another woman makes an entrance and a man by plane for two men who live around the area to aiding him. As for something very strange was happening around the parts, something not being good at all by the looks of it being way too quiet and who knows what will be in the area today.

Resident Evil 4 – Love and Terror

By Tayla Drago ^_^ - The number one Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors who also loves watching video games the good ones like Resident Evil presents, the fourth video game made up story.


	2. Chapter 1 – Leon Kennedy's Case

Chapter 1 – Leon Kennedy's Case

Our story begins now… Showing what happen between Resident Evil video games one and three events taking place for Leon S. Kennedy to be talking of his story and how he got on this new mission in his life time.

"1998..."

Leon sighed as he was telling what went do so far.

"I'll never forget it. It was the year when these grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. Six years had passed since that horrendous incident..."

SIX YEARS LATER…

From showing the past cuts back to the presents day where Leon was sitting in car after getting off the plane for a special mission since he was hired by the President himself after years went by since he was training hard, willing to do what he could to stopping the zombie invasion or far worse from it. Sitting in the back seat of the police car for two cops in the front to be driving him to where he needed to be. He's cute… :D

Having the same brown hair down to his face one side, wearing a blue shirt underneath the long heavy brown coat with some pockets, some black gloves on each of his hands, black belt around his long blue jeans with some gun holder he carries, a badge, and a hand grenade, some black boots, and carries a hand gun black color that packs a punch when shot hard or dead. He was thinking to himself on his next mission he'll soon never forget.

"I received special training via a secret organization working under the direct control of the President.

I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family."

Two of the cops were talking to soon asking Leon why he came in the first place for one to be laughing.

"Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?"

The second cop talks to Leon.

"Yo, who are you really? Come on and tell us. You are a long way from home, cowboy. You have my sympathies."

"Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about. My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter."

The first cop just laughs.

"What, all by yourself?"

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah together at some Boy Scout bonfire. Then again, maybe you did."

The other cop just scoffs out.

"Oh, you crazy American. It's a direct order from the chief himself. I tell you it's no picnic."

"I'm counting on you guys."

The car kept on driving on until they were in a very strange part of the woods that was very cold out, looking quiet, freaky looking, dried up, and a place no one shouldn't be in. For the second cop had to pee in the woods, while the other cop and Leon waited for him for one cop to smoke for Leon doesn't. Thinking to himself again on what was wrong with the place he was in as the second cop was still peeing.

"It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter when she was abducted. That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission?"

With someone was watching from in the woods hiding and the cop tries to finish up going to the bathroom.

"Ah, it's freezing. So cold all of a sudden."

He soon heard a noise to found out what it was, nothing happened after that to shake it off.

"Ah, must be my imagination."

The second cop gets back in the car.

"Sorry it took so long."

The car continues moving forward for Leon to get where he needed to be with the two cops helping him out. Making their way on the bridge to the other side, for the cops pointed out to Leon to a nearby village up ahead. But really they don't know what they got themselves into.

"Just up ahead is the village."

The two cops decided to stay behind leaving Leon to do his task alone.

"I'll go and have a look around."

"We'll stay and watch the car. Don't want to get any parking tickets."

In other words those two are cowards for being police men.

"Right… Parking ticket."

"Good luck."

Leon gets out of the car to say something rude behinds the two cops' backs.

"Geez, who are these guys?"

The first cop rolls his window down.

"Did you say something?"

Looks like the subject was dropped once Leon gets a call from his special screening radio of a GRTV Radio of his co-worker name Ingrid Hunnigan. Having light brown skin, black hair which she always holds up from the back in a pony-tail, wears glasses, a blue short skirt important business looks with a white shirt underneath it, red lips, long black tights, black heeled shoes, and always carries a laptop in aiding Leon in her business a lot to getting the job done.

"Leon, I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunningan. I'll be your support on this mission."

"Loud and clear. Somehow I thought you'd be a little older. So the subject's name's Ashley Graham, right?"

"That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try and behave yourself, okay?"

Leon laughs as if he ever been in a dangerous situation before in his life time.

"Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap."

"I'll try to find more information on them from my end as well. And one more thing, there has been some disappearances on other who came around these areas so when you can let me know what else you find on your end."

"Good. I'll see what I can find about it when I do, talk to you later. Leon out."

Once that talk was over for the two cops to wait and Leon to go to the village carrying with him a dagger and a gun with some bullets he was good to go in the woods. Freaky… Walking through the pathways with many crows out he sees a sign saying of a type of guide point of the word 'Pueblo', what did that mean? Leon soon sees a nearby house for little does he know someone didn't look happy to see him from within the shadows from seeing him coming by looking through the windows. Leon soon enters inside the place with his loaded gun in his hands seeing a man tending to the fire place. For Leon goes up to him calmly to ask some questions.

"Uh, excuse me. Sir?"

While the man was sit tending the fire Leon pulls out a photo of the Ashley Graham who was the President's daughter for the man turned around looking very freaky name Don Esteban.

"I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph."

The man sees the photo but like he cares talks in a different language which I'll translate back also I think Leon understands it a little

(What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here!)

By the sound of it, that man didn't look to happy for Leon to take the point that he wasn't in a good mood for him to leave.

"Sorry to have bothered you."

As Leon puts the photo back in his pocket, Don picks up an axe for Leon to see and rolls away from the hit in time, looks like he was trying to kill him. With his gun pointed out Don was walking up to Leon slowly to try murdering him again.

"Freeze! I said freeze!"

No matter what Leon said to Don he still kept on walking up to him. Having no choice he uses his dagger to blind Don for Leon to kick him hard to the ground. Nice! Soon he hears a truck running from outside and moving, for it was going to where the two cops were parked at with gun fire going off and a big crash 'crashing to the river by the water splash it made' sounded like it was trouble for Leon could tell from seeing through the window to fear about.

"Shit!"

Leon gets another call from Ingrid to answer it.

"Is everything okay?"

"There was a hostile local. I had no choice but to neutralize him. There are still others surrounding the area."

"Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject."

"Understood."

Looks like Leon has to make a run for it out of the house first also looking at Don's corpse he wasn't a zombie nor was the others from outside, than what are they or why are they doing this? From running through the hallways and seeing gross bones with flies buzzing around meaning they kill very hard, for Ingrid did say others had visit and some to turn out missing, might be murder from these people. Leon jumps out from the window to go through lots of the other people like Don was and fighting back any means…

Fighting many men carrying items that were shard like an axe, shove, or a scythe there was nothing to stopping Leon from skills of fighting, his dagger, and his gun for self defense. Making it through the woods again to see from over the edge of in the rivers was a trashed truck and a police car too, but where were the two cops? Dead in there or alive being held captive?

"Oh, no…"

It gets worse, Leon also sees that the bridge was destroyed meaning he was trapped in a mad house area on his own. So making his way through the woods and pass the house, he goes to the further path down to see a handmade wood sticking out with blood all over and a skull sticking out, not looking good here. He turns the corner to see a White Dog whimpering in pain for a bear trap has caught a hold of his leg for Leon to do all that he could to freeing him before the dog lost a leg for good.

"There you go, boy."

The White Dog looked very happy to be barking and moving around again to go free and for Leon to smile to continue his job after that. Leon sees another sign from before meaning he wasn't too far where he needed to be as well as fighting with more of the people from the village that wanted him dead, being really nasty to him for no reason; from other shed areas to get some good items to also see a dead woman on the walls that got stabbed to the face with a pickaxe meaning Leon better find Ashley as soon as possible.

Stopping more psycho villagers to crossing over on to the bridge, he sees a big door to go into and be watching his own back. Then Ingrid calls him for another report to tell.

"Leon. How ya holding up?"

"Bad question, Hunningan."

"Sorry to hear that...I'm sending you a Playing Manual. Hope you find it useful."

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks."

With Leon knowing the basics thanks to Ingrid's guide book on surviving, he soon hides behind the trees and scans the village out with binoculars. At first it looked like a normal village but seeing the two dead bodies of the two cops sticking out with the bodies impaled so hard from sharp sticks and being burned up, that really looked un-normal to me no to live in a place like this.

So Leon makes his way to the village while avoiding normal farm animals walking around… The villagers go after him and having no other choice but to hide in the house by locking himself in before they try to get inside.

"Damn it."

Some of them team up to getting things in cutting the house or the door down to get to Leon to be murder.

"Who are these people?"

Leon looks through the window to see that things were only getting from bad to worse.

"What are they planning?"

Looks like a lot of villagers with sharp weapons and another man with a bag on his face carrying a load chainsaw named DR. Salvador started to surround the house, leaving Leon to blocking the door using a heavy wooden chest.

"Great. A chainsaw."

That covers up the first floor but the second floor from up stairs not so well for they try using ladders to get through the windows.

"Shit! Son of a…"

What now, Leon? Looks like it more than men doing this, women as well for Leon to block more doors and windows with every furniture he could find around the house. From down stairs to up stairs by pushing the ladder back down and grabbing a shotgun to blast some of the villagers away to going through the window to make a break for it quickly from roof to roof on each houses and avoiding more ladder climbing for the people. He jumps down to fighting off some who try to strangling him and kept on running away… Getting into another small home to keep aim on firing at the mess up villagers to the door and the chainsaw dude were blown away in blood really hard. And more with the hand grenade too so he can make another escape. More were coming!

Leon had to fire, blow up, fight back, and leave quickly for there was no end. That's when a bell at a nearby church of the village began to ring out all over for the people to stop being violet into being in a type of spell. From that moment, they stop trying to kill Leon or as if not remembering doing it to leave the area to where the bell was told. One villager spoke in Spanish.

(They pile into one of the houses. As we pass.)

Another of Don to say something in English this time to while the others was walking towards the noise of the bell.

"Lord Saddler..."

Once the people left out of the area into their homes or to the church, Leon comes out from hiding and very confused on what was going on. One minute a chaos attack and the next it all stopped after murdering two cops.

"Where's everyone going? Bingo?"

What was happening here? Elsewhere in the area from deep in the woods in the trees was Sarah hanging from the lines of the parachute she was caught in felt weak and a bit of mess to be waking up, remembering what happen to her, the other people on the plane to crash from some unknown creature of a giant squid, and seeing Betty being dragged to her death. Making her sad to be crying to come back to reality to see her all tied up. By using her pocket knife to cut herself free, trying to find the plane but only parts left out with some blood. Looking all over with nothing else not even the place a bit on fire to calling out to someone to help her out. Sarah looked scared, worried, alone, and very sad thinking where she was now cause them to crash down to the area in Europe all by planned.

"Hello!? Can anybody hear me!?"

There was no answer, for Sarah kept on trying so many times just by screaming her head off in doing so.

"Help! Help!"

Still no luck for her, after that she goes to wash herself off from a nearby lake to soon taking a look around the woods to see empty homes of some village in some of the areas. Just then Sarah spotted the White Dog that Leon saved from earlier to walk by her and keeping her company knowing she did upset and kisses her as Sarah pats the dog on the head like it.

"Hi, boy. You're lost too like me? I loss some people from the plane that crashed here and my best friend gone. I wish someone would help me."

Knowing she was on her own, Sarah didn't want to give up finding some help in getting off of the area and fast for the creature will come back for the kill 'that's what she thought of at first'. So she drying off and got her knife with a few gear she could find around the wreck down plane to bring with her in a bag and headed out, that's by following a smoke coming out in one of the homes meaning she would find some help. Not knowing the real danger up ahead.

"Come on, boy; let's go get some help together."

Sarah and the White Dog headed towards the smoke coming out at some house from afar for the dog could tell that he was caught by a nasty bear trap, so what's to come up next that will only get worse? Back with Leon calling up Ingrid to report on what he has learned so far not being good at all.

"I have some bad news. I've confirmed the bodies of two officers. Something's happened to the people here."

"Leon, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail neat it."

"Got it."

Once Leon hangs up, after getting some gear for protecting himself, more bullets, and some herbs to being healed by hand… Lucky for the cows and chickens to be unharmed, he checks in all of the rooms until he came across a note left behind saying 'Alter Order; with other words of details on it: something about some information that the United States government agent is there investigating the village. Meaning Leon was! He is being spied on!? It also says not to allow him to get to the prisoner meaning to be Ashley. Looks like she might be at the old farm beyond the village, way to leave a clue behind for Leon there, loser. Might be moving her again soon unless Leon gets to Ashley first. It also says Leon wasn't the only one might be two or three more in the U.S. for one being Sarah for there were no other survivors left on in the plane crash, who was the other one? And who is this Bitores Mendez?

"So… Ingrid was right; there is someone else in the place besides Ashley. Who's the other one though I wonder?"

Leon leaves the village back outside to finding Ashley. Near the farms another villager tries attacking Leon for him to kick his ass down to the ground. Ha! And another one with him too. Around the areas seeing more animals with some dogs, dead bodies' parts all over, and gross out pit with poop inside that smells really bad; leaving the area seeing that all was clear to head down the path again to see a few villagers on the hill pushing down a very big rock. Looks like they're about to crush Leon to death to make a big run for it.

"You got to be freaking kidding me!"

Leon runs as fast as he could to outrunning the big rock rolling down, a lot like in Indiana Jones films to not stop running and then jumping aside in time for the rock to crash into the walls for Leon saved his own skinned there.

"Too close there."

Leon then continues moving forward 'after getting away with that' by shooting a couple of villagers from the bridge with his gun. Making a turn through a hidden tunnels to another village 'with more bloody signs plus a skull hanging out', seeing more villagers for one of them to use a real lid dynamite for Leon to shoot back to blow up in his face really hard with a lot more to be dealing with in his way. Through getting away from more villagers by hiding was more wires once running into them will cause an explosion to that person, of course Leon shoot them down to walk through no problem; soon he hears a strange knocking noise coming from the cabinet inside, for Leon stands next to it to opening it for a man comes falling out all tied up and gagged.

Leon helps the person out name Luis Sera. Sera's a boy's name? Anyways, he sounded like he was from Mexico from his accent he was speaking in, with looked like having paled skin 'though was healthy', long curled black hair, with some beard on his face, a few rings on his hands, with long white shirt underneath it was a black leather vest on, a big belt, with long brown pants, and leather shoes. Leon removes the tape off of Luis's mouth for him to speak up.

"A little rough, don't you think?"

Leon turns Luis over to untying him from his arms and legs.

"You're...not like them?"

"No. You?"

Luis rolls aside after being untied.

"Okay. I have only one, very important question. You got a smoke?"

"Got gum."

It soon turns sour for Luis and Leon for two villagers known as Ganados enter in the room, for their leader who was about 7-foot-tall named Bitores Mendez comes to deal with the men, so that's who Bitores is… Red creepy looking eyes, bold, long black bread, white pale skin, wears a long white coat, long pants, and long brown boots as he walks up to the guys. Luis knows that things are not going to go so well for him and Leon meeting with someone that dangerous looking.

"Perfect. The big cheese."

"What?"

So Leon just goes charging right at Bitores with full force for a powerful kick to the chest leaving the big guy not to move an inch from that hit, not well. He has Leon from his foot with one hand to throwing Leon into the air and right at Luis. Causing the cabinet to break and knocking the two men out, seeing how this guy's the leader and very deadly to be messing with. Soon it shows Leon being tied up somewhere unknown and dark with Luis next to him for someone wearing a long hood approach to them for Leon to see a bit and hear while still feeling week. It was not looking so well.

"Feeble humans. Let us give you our power."

That person comes up to Leon's neck to inject him with someone deadly into him what looks like an egg or some kind with one pinch was in him for the man to laugh about, carrying a staff of syringe and the real Occult Leader was known as Saddler. Almost looks like an old man 'but really somewhere in his'30's, with paler skin, wearing a dark blue robe all over him with some golden colors on the front and purple from the back, a rope-like belt around his waist, what looked like black shoes underneath the robe, and a freak looking staff he carries around him that looked like something from an alien movie with many things sticking out and one eyeball showing.

"Soon, you will become unable to resist this...intoxicating power."

Leon comes too afterward seeing he was in a different room with Luis still tied up together and from the pain in his neck it wasn't a dream for none of them couldn't break free.

"What…? What's going on here?"

With that going on, Ashley still missing, worse people behind the villagers acting like monsters, and making her way to the other area was Sarah with the White Dog see a house close by to get some help. For the dog makes a noise telling her it was bad news not to go in there, knowing the warning Sarah had to watch from a distances to see what's getting the dog so worked up on. She goes down and walks near the village slowly from far away so she won't be seen to see what was up.

"I guess we'll check what's up. If it looks bad, we'll bail out quickly. Don't worry, doggie, I can out run them really fast. Stay quiet…"

Sarah and the White Dog take a quick peek at the village themselves for any animal including dogs know that something's not right. For the missing President's daughter, strange things to the people, and freaky looking tell men with giant monsters coming out of nowhere to try to kill you, this was only getting for Sarah and Leon bad to worse from here on out.


	3. Chapter 2 – The Return of Ada Wong

Chapter 2 – The Return of Ada Wong

So many crazy things was going on in one day besides the President's daughter Ashley Graham is kidnapped from these people in Europe that are very violet to kill like they did with the two cops. For Sarah had to see that happening for herself with the White Dog for they quietly spy on one of the villages next to them before going in, for the dog was growling a little for Sarah could tell it was bad news if it has something to do with almost ripping the dog's leg off and Sarah surviving the plane crash. They see a few villagers for men and women and some wearing religion type of clothing chanting while some were working… like they were worth shipping something going on.

"Okay… What's going on here?"

Seeing it closer up with her small telescope, seeing they were carrying some type of rocks in baskets not looking like them but more like type of eggs that just been born, it wasn't from chickens as it was all gather into one building at a time of the church. Sarah moved a bit from being shocked to walk into a stick to step on, but she stopped thinking she would be spotted to continue watching.

"Who are these people?"

The White Dog begins to bark like crazy from behind Sarah for she tries to keep him down.

"Shh… Please keep quiet."

Once Sarah turns around, she sees one of the woman villagers holding up a pickaxe that spotted the two to murder while saying crazy things in Spanish. The dog attacks the woman in time to go down with blood all over for Sarah to see and scream really loud causing the other villagers to hear her cries of pain to turn their faces to her where she and the White Dog were hiding at. Though they turn, stood, and pointed they didn't attack yet they saying something about Sarah like she was special than anyone else they met for her to hear, once the dog see the woman out cold he turn to growl at the rest of them. They something meaning (the she-being of the Plagas has come) over and over again. Freaking Sarah out she makes a run for it out of the village before the rest go after her to out running them; that's when Bitores stood in front of her to grab a hold from the neck for she tries fighting back but he was way too powerful to be kicked or punched down. The White Dog tries attacking him but no luck from any bit marks stopping this monster. About to go after him with lots of village people surrounding them, Sarah tells the dog to escape for he only got a hold of her iPod she carries around to leave. Though he didn't want to, he had no choice right now.

"Run! Run away! Go and save yourself!"

The dog barks though he does escape in time and running right through the other villagers feeling bad leaving Sarah behind, he will return with something he had from her to follow her scent later on for sure. As Sarah tries to break herself free from Bitores' grasp with no luck as she was about to pass out, seeing their scaring looking white pale skin faces looking like ghosts for she didn't want to die in a dangerous place like this knowing she'll die like Betty did.

"No… No… Please stop…"

Sarah blacks out though still alive, Bitores orders the people to keeping her alive, tying her up from legs and arms, and carries her to their real leader of the cult nearby the area for the big guy to report to him what they found from one person to survive the plane crash and making the cries to putting them down to their knees that Sarah Lamar is the she-being of all Plagas or something. What do they meant by that? What were the Plagas? And why are they keeping Sarah alive unlike Leon and Luis?

Also there was another on in the area too beside Leon, Sarah, and Ashley like Ada Wong, remember her? Well, she's alive. How you may ask? After being killed from the second game but Wesker rescue her corpse to bringing back not as a zombie but as her normal self again to carry out his task by getting something off the island. What for? Why is she working for him of all people? She looked like – short black hair, red lip stick, some black scarf around her neck, a long red Chinese dress with yellow linings on it, a black strap to holding bullets and a gun, carrying a bigger gun to use, and black high heels. It shows a flashback on how Ada got here and what happen so far of her narrating and her reasons meaning she wasn't a very bad guy, just an everyday thief brought back to life.

"The only reason I've taken on this mission is to get closer to our objective. No matter what happens, I can't let anyone figure that out. Of course, hiding in the shadows isn't my style. I'll have to reveal myself to him and offer advice... Once in a while."

Showing from afar at some lab for someone using the Umbrella satellite dish to see from space of a camera seeing what the village looks like. Seeing it was being normal besides working hard, being insane, one side was on fire, and a woman chasing chickens. It shows in the background that Ada runs pass the people for the woman thought she saw something than another walking by saying something in Spanish, soon Ada jumps down quietly hiding behind the walls to see in her special telescope of the people killing the two cops. EW… Shock to see that horrible image, two farmers a man and woman holding up sharp items like pitchforks come at her. They charge at her, she run from them by using her grappling gun on the group, once they stopped for her to smile and releases it, for one man to go flying and land on top of the woman out cold. Nice!

After that was done, Ada gets a call from Wesker himself on her special screen cell phone to answer as he spins to show himself on the chair he was sitting in. Who can't forget that traitor villain? But in this story if only for show, not in the game. Looked all calm, quiet, dangerous though, wears sun glasses since he became inhuman for injecting with some many t-Virus such, blond hair all jelled up, no emotions shown on him, and wears all black from suit, long jacket, pants, and the shoes. For he watches Ada from the satellite in space to report on what needed to be done. I have a feeling Ada never liked Wesker to begin with, hope she gets out of there when she's done running his arrant, like she has a choice right now.

"So I see you've managed to arrive in the village on time."

"Yes, but nobody remembered to roll out my red carpet."

"The villagers are all being controlled. They automatically attack any intruders. Ring the church bell that should quiet them down for a while."

So she was the one who did it when Leon was out running them.

"Hmmm... sounds like they're good obedient boys and girls."

"Unfortunately, time is not a luxury we have...Gather as much information as you can about the parasites and finish off this little tour."

Once Ada hung up for now, she heard gun shots seeing Leon fighting off with the villagers and shooting some for her to worry about since they 'once' loved each other. Does she still Care for him, and what about him once he finds out and sees Ada alive?

"Leon…"

Looks like with Leon hiding from the house as the villagers came to crash inside, Ada will try to get to the bell of the church to slowing them down quickly after defending themselves and seeing they weren't humans or zombie, just something really bad. She walks through roofs, houses inside, around the cows and chickens, getting good gear to use, and fighting some by setting them on fire to get away in time. She gets to the roof tops using her grappling gun to get a key to use it on to go into to a church; having a hidden underground pathways was easy for her to get through without getting involved into the big fight unless defending herself, going down underground and fighting with more villagers to finally getting up top from climbing up a ladder.

She enters in a graveyard next by getting inside the church just to ring a bell. By first finding the key as Ada walks on the bridge dealing with more villagers trying to kill her and some women using chainsaws 'or the Chainsaw Sisters', but watch out. Ada's good at shooting and combat skills so don't mess with this girl. From there and going around the church from the back side to getting a Round Insignia item after solving a puzzle to replacing it with a jewel to getting out of there before more villagers came at her. By using the item, Ada went inside the church and dealt with more villagers to getting out of her way. Getting up top of the ladder of the church where the bell was at, to match the church symbol colors for the bell to be tooled in time where Leon was saved and the people leave, we know what happened there. Now Ada tells what she has learned in the mess up area to tell about.

Tayla: Better pay attention, it's important.

"Here's what I know so far... Osmund Saddler's cult is known as the "Los Illuminados." They resurrected some sort of parasitic organism they call "Las Plagas". That's all my organization knows for sure.

Though Saddler's cultic activities seem worthy of an investigation, the Salazar family, castellans for generations, possessed the ability to control Las Plagas. The organization's hypothesis is that a unique frequency of sonic waves, sensed only by the parasite, is used to control them. The same principal used in dog whistles...This was inferred through the analysis of a tissue sample we retrieved. The tissue contained an organ presumably used for sensing sound waves. I've seen cult members carrying ceremonial rods, and I wonder if they emit these sounds. Of course, this is purely theoretical. The organization needs samples of the parasite to confirm or disprove these theories. That is the main objective of my mission, and the only way to prove my loyalty to the organization. The opening moves in this chess game have been played. There's no turning back now..."

It goes back as Ada was looking at some type of written pages in some old book she was reading alone in a room with a painting of Saddler up top, Wesker calls her back to report on what she has found 'said in words so far' to him.

"We have an irregularity. The researcher we hired has been discovered by the Illuminados."

Ada looks up.

"You must be talking about that vaguely Spaniard... So where is he now?"

"He's been held captive in an abandoned house located in the north-east of the village. Until he recovers the sample, we can't let him die."

"You don't need to remind me."

After Ada hung up, she says something to herself.

"Luis Sera... And I thought I was high maintenance..."

Tayla: Oh, really?

From there is how Ada Wong has made it through so far where Leon and Luis got capture for her to rescue Luis at least once she leaves the room. Making her way through the farm area and fighting the crazy villagers, to getting to the next village to doing the same old thing but finding Luis comes first to her to keeping him alive for Wesker; Ada was strong when it comes to her famous fan kick moves on them to defending herself from danger getting to the big farm area next.

Hook shot at a time to getting some money and treasure on her way. 'She sure loves to get some cash'… She leaves the farm to grapple line up on to the bridge and fighting off other villagers soon going back down through the tunnels where Leon was in finding Luis for Ada was getting closer where she needed to be; fighting the rest from throwing dynamite at Ada to fighting back from the windows of a barn she sees two Ganados carrying Leon and Luis somewhere. With hr gun in her hands griping on it tightly she was more worried now, Ada had to go save Leon and getting Luis out alive both of them.

"Leon and Luis have been caught? I better follow them."

Ada heads back out to following the two men until she sees where Leon and Luis are at, be careful now. Fighting her way out through the tunnels again and more villagers trying to stop her, looks like she has things under control on her way there against so many villagers… But wait! She kills one of the villagers of a man wearing Leon's jacket, she thought to herself if he was dead? Not really so Ada kept on moving ahead. Looks like where the other villagers were headed, Ada was getting closer where she needed to be.

Back with Leon tied up with Luis somewhere in the other room. He wakes up wishing he knew what was happening 'also thinking to himself that Ashley wasn't in the same mess either' seeing it was a dream being injected with something bad on his neck. Also he images Sarah calling out for help to anyone for him to remember her voice and face feeling the pain he was feeling for her, his heart then skips a beat like he was going crazy about her and couldn't talk thinking about Sarah even though they haven't met yet. Was it just faith all of a sudden? With Leon seeing he and Luis were tied up, unable to cut loose, his jacket gone, and in a different room what looks like a farm and who wants to know if Sarah was real and finding Ashley too. He then moves around to waking Luis's up.

"Hey. Hey. Wake up."

Luis finally comes too as well wishing he knows where he was at.

"Ai yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another."

"You want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Americano, si? Now what brings a bloke like you to this part of the world?"

Leon tries to break free, but it was only hurting Luis's wrists.

"Easy, whoever you are."

"My name's Leon, I came here looking for this girl. Along with some missing people in a plane crash from here. Have you seen her?

Leon manages to pull out a photo of Ashley for Luis to see.

"What, are you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type."

"Maybe."

"Okay, let me guess. She's the President's daughter?"

That was a lucky guess for Luis and Leon demanded to know who he was.

"That's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?"

Luis was trying to be silly to Leon.

"Psychic powers. Nah, just kidding with you, amigo."

Outside a Ganado 'covered in blood' was coming to kill both Luis and Leon for good dragging a very large axe in doing so, not good here. Before that, Luis started explaining to Leon for real about how he knows about Ashley and the daughter of the President who went missing.

"I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the President's daughter in the church."

"And any other people here besides her?"

"I heard a loud crash from afar from the other day… I'm not so sure, I did see one hanging from a tree to soon being capture. Wish I knew more."

"I see… And who might you be?"

"Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man."

Luis was once a cop in this place, huh? How strange…

"Why'd you quit?"

Like Luis hated to repeat his reasons to him.

"Policia...you put your life on the line, no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore."

Leon feels the same way Luis felt then.

"Used to be cop myself. Only for a day though."

"I thought I was bad."

"Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City, on my first day in the force."

"That is the incident with the viral outbreak right? I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at my department."

The Ganado comes into the room ready to deliver the kill while talking in Spanish and limping to them creepy-like slowly. For the two men try to get away from the Ganado man in time.

"Do something, cop!"

"After you!"

The Ganado drops the axe on them for Leon to tell Luis to move together from opposite's sides.

"Now!"

They both move their tied up wrist were exposed for the axe to cut them freed cleanly for Leon and Luis to move away in time, the Ganado had trouble getting the axe off of the floor being so heavy. Until he did to strike again, Leon kicks Ganado man from the stomach to send him flying to the walls, to breaking his fall upon impact really hard in seconds, ouch! Looks like Luis makes a run for it.

"Well, Leon, hope you find what you're looking for like I am! I'm out of here!"

Okay…? We'll be seeing Luis again later on, after that daring escape Leon contacts Ingrid to report on what just happen while imaging Sarah over and over again.

"It's Leon. Sorry I couldn't get in touch sooner but I was a bit tied up."

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him, Ashley's in a church somewhere with someone else too."

Looks like what Leon saw a bit was real to know more about Sarah he barely knows.

"I see, so I was right for another person being there alive. Anyways, what happen to him?"

"He managed to escape."

"Do you have a fix on the location of that church?"

"No, but apparently, there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. I'm heading back to the village."

Once Leon hangs up, he leaves the area to head back to the village to find both Ashley and Sarah in time while still thinking about Sarah face so many times to feel like he met the most beautiful woman before his own eyes.

"That girl… I know I saw her and alive, just… Who is she…? Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

Tayla: Why indeed, Leon?

With Leon making his way out, he sees a hooded and masked man looking at him through the window. He is a friend or a foe? The way he wasn't coming in by force to attacking him, he is a friend known as The Merchant… By the looks of it he was a traveler to buy and sell things to people where ever he goes to making money but never shows his true identity but what he wears in aiding Leon even Ada too. Showing his eyes only, wears a black hood, a purple mask on his face being covered up, carries a very big backpack, wearing a robe underneath, wearing red gloves on his hands, long boots, and lots of straps on his waist to inside the hood; with lots of herbs to heal, bombs, bullets, lots of different gun, and tons of treasure in making tons of money. Merchant real name was unknown… He calls to Leon to come out to sell and buying things from him.

"Over here, stranger."

Leon follows Merchant from outside to where it was safe seeing it wasn't in other areas so far. Looks like Leon could trust him since he didn't attack him first, which was really good for him.

"Who is this guy?"

Once outside around the corner of the house, Merchant shows Leon what he has hidden to do his daily business.

"Got something that might interest ya."

Wow, that's a lot to sell! Leon was end after selling from coins, rubies, and gold all for Merchant to have for money and for him to buy in making room to have as well from anything at any time he's around the area. Why selling to him in a bad place like this? Looks like Leon was all set and ready to go after making so much sell outs.

"Why me of all people?"

"What do you mean why just you? Well, I don't like those other nut jobs like they'll give me any money unlike you and that woman; I make tons of money than ever. Why I do this alone is just business."

Merchant sounded odd of a person but he seems to be smarter than he looks and can protect himself from danger.

"A woman?"

Merchant man laughs.

"I like you, stranger, come back anytime to buy for I'll be around. Take care of yourself, stranger."

"Yeah… You do the same, sir."

"Please. Just call me Merchant. Until we meet again."

As Leon leaves he sees the Merchant man gone in seconds to continue back to the village in finding Ashley and knowing a lot more about Sarah, but he doesn't know that Ada was alive and here yet. On the other side from the metal gates for Leon to be kicking down, he makes his way through lots of fields and mountains for a bridge to walk across on with lots of villagers walking all over; he fights, shoots, kicks them off, and kicks a man's head right off to getting across also fighting off lots of dynamites to bounce back at the groups so many times. More like the guy throwing the many dynamites was killing the rest without knowing for Leon finish the rest off afterwards.

During his run through the areas Leon does find an item left part of the piece of two to hold on to for later on. Along the way out by shooting down the rest with a sniper raffle with a clean shot to the head at the other men throwing the dynamites, soon leaving the place through the metal door to a nearby shed with lots of things hanging around from boxes and weapons. Fighting with more villagers inside like a big maze to be walking into and not getting lost, not for Leon watching his back from any danger coming his way literally. Crashing through a small window to the other side of the room to have a big gun showdown with four more men from dynamite throwing to blowing up in their faces, like being in a war without the monsters. Going to the other side but gets his leg catch in a beer trap to escape in time before he loss one. Leon was lucky to patch it back up before it started to bleed badly and washing it clean. Quick thinking, Leon. ^_^

"Son of a bitch, that almost got me."

Leon walks around normally to keep on moving.

"Lucky it's still attached. Thought I've lose one."

Leon continues on to stop more villagers in the other room. Seeing some floor being filled up with water up to the feet and coming up to hidden things in walls to grab to use for emergencies; finding the stairs to go all the way down stairs to the bottom of the lake to catch some black bass fishes to getting back on dry land to find Ashley. Going back outside to the woods at night time… Getting into a building to where a big metal door was blocking Leon to unlocking the 3-D orb until it opens. By moving it slightly made it good to going in for Leon was armed and ready to going in.

It was the room Ada was in earlier, seeing it was a nice house with many paints of Saddler man and Bitores to going down stairs. Seeing the room was clear, upstairs through downstairs, the bathroom too, the kitchen, living room, and even in the library was no luck. Nothing! Still, Leon had to keep looking around until he finds something inside, checking back in the bedroom he sees a note book written of the 'chief's note'. What did it say? From Saddler let Leon escape alive, though someone doesn't understand his words on why he was doing this… Also saying he knows Luis well for trusting Leon with not only they got the third 'being Sarah' but a fourth member being Ada. For the plans to still stay in tacked for sticking their lord's plans until further notices. Then gets an Insignia Key to use, what for?

Leon sneaks around the house quietly while hearing two guys speaking in Spanish about something, same with Ada who makes her way to the same area outside and listening quietly near the front door as well. For Leon gets attacks from behind for Bitores to grab hold of him from the neck to seeing his eyes changing to red, for Bitores to drop him down for Ada to hear too as the big giant can talk.

"Hmmmm. You carry the blood as us, it seems. Nevertheless, you're an outsider. Just remember, if you become a nuisance to our eyes, you face severe consequences."

Bitores leaves laughing to the bedroom leaving Leon to getting some air into him and got very confused on what he said or what just happened to him there.

"What? Same blood?"

Leon tries getting his head to feel normal again to see Sarah many times calling for help.

"That girl again… It looks like she's in pain, like me…"

That left Ada to jump on top of the roof from outside to getting in on her own. For Ingrid to contact Leon right away. Must be something very big.

"Leon. I've been able to get some new info that might help you."

"Fill me in."

"Apparently, there's a religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados."

"Los Illuminados? That's a mouthful. Anyway, I've had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village."

"But you're okay, right?"

"Yeah... But he could have killed me, but he let me live... And he mentioned something about me carrying the same blood as them. Whatever that means. I been also seeing that girl in my head again, I think she's alive. Luis said something about a plane crash for her to being captured."

That surprises Ingrid there.

"Carrying the same blood... Hmm... Interesting... And… A girl? How do you know she's alive?"

"I don't know… I just feel it or something from someone so beautiful like her…"

Leon was a bit out of it for Ingrid to snap him out of it.

"Ah… Leon? You okay?"

Leon comes back to reality.

"I'm good! I'm alright! Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now."

"You're right. Hurry and find that church, Leon. Find this missing girl and Ashley."

Once Ingrid hangs up, Leon loads up his gun to follow Bitores in the other room. Big mistake there, dude… Behind you! Bitores was waiting for him from behind to push him to the ground hard as he fires a shot through the painting of Saddlers' hard. Ha! Leon loses his gun for Bitores to put his giant foot down on Leon's chest, from behind Bitores himself from the back from a powerful gunfire of the red light pointed out at him; he turns to see Ada shooting from the outside window from hanging from the roof with the grappling gun and another gun back in her pocket. So Bitores goes running after her for Ada to grapple up in time before Bitores crashes through the window to break and fall out. You go, girl!

Leon gets back up to grab hold of his gun to see what made Bitores to run away by looking through the broken window. As Ada gets out o the village after saving Leon to being ambush with no way out, she gets shot with some type of tranquillizer draft to fall into a deep sleep meaning Bitores has capture her for the others to see and use for a sacrifice. Not good!

"Take her; she will be a perfect sacrifice to use."

What's to happen to Ada now…? Back with Leon, he shoots some villagers out of the way with a sniper and no sign of Ada 'not knowing he didn't see who saved his life'; he makes all clean shots at a time even the chainsaw dude to leaving the area to fighting his way out. He finally leaves to getting through every farm to farm fighting from shooting, cutting, or kicking his way to safety to the church to finding the two girls and finding out what was going on, no kidding! He sees a nearby church metal door to use a key to getting in. Entering the room Ada was in.

Going down the stairs to a hidden pathway caves underground after bumping into Merchant to buying and selling more things to him to keep on going, I like that guy, and back outside from above it seems the White Dog tries following Sarah's scent from all over the ground and any help he can trust to aiding him too in rescuing Sarah like Leon if he finds him… Leon finds a ladder to go up to the other side in the woods he goes, from up top he sees a church at the graveyard sight meaning Ashley and Sarah might be there, and Leon has to get moving fast.

"This must be the place…"

He headed up there to going inside ready for anything to come at him again, but it was locked for him to find a key or another way in that's when Ingrid calls Leon up to answer.

"Leon. Have you reached the church yet?"

Leon wasn't too proud about answering that.

"Ah...well, yeah. Sort of..."

"Leon, did I mention not to take the scenic route? At any rate, Ashley's inside that structure with the other girl too. Rescue them both. Hurry!"

"But, Hunnigan, I am trying but again the door is locked. I can't get in."

"Didn't they teach you how to pick locks at the academy?"

"There's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside."

Leon was trying to figure it out on what it was that'll fit.

"Well, there's no use standing around. Leon, you have to find some way or something to get inside."

Once Ingrid hangs up, Leon searches for some item to getting in all over the graveyard and he does the way Ada did from earlier. By getting the gem Ada left out for him to use and getting across to bridge 'while fighting more villagers to finding more clues somewhere from walking on the bridge to the rivers not looking like a good time be swimming in a situation like this. Seeing a empty shed with another left over note he started to read… Of Luis having something very important from them than Ashley, the second important thing like they have Sarah too, needed back right away for their Saddler to making things into a better world. Wirth more details of Ashley being held at near another church with Sarah too in getting something that Luis took from them sounds serious, the location is near a lake where something call a 'Del Lago' was lying around at. What's a Del Lago? Whatever it is in the lakes that Leon was heading too looks dangerous.

Making his way across the bridge and on the lake port to taking a look around seeing that the note tells him to find Ashley and Sarah within the church eon must go to once he gets what he needed as well as finding Luis later on for the rest. Going into a shed down below to buying things from Merchant again, how does he reappear like that so quickly? For he gives Leon a warning before he leaves into the lakes.

"Stranger, beware of the sea creature known as Del Lago. Anyone who swam or driven their boats from that afar has never got out of there alive. Only to be eaten whole and die from within the beast. Do be careful out there on your own."

From back upstairs to another room, to somewhere near the lakes, for more villagers push another big rock to out run really fast. Run, Leon run! From sprint to dodging, Leon has done it again.

"Enough with the India Jones references already!"

Going to the lake's port and had a funny feeling not to go into the waters for something like the Del Lago being very big was in their worse than a shark is waiting to eat another pray. Getting through more villagers, snakes even, and across the path on not which to fall into the waters, to finally getting to the other side of a good view of the lake. From the cliff side, Leon sees through his binoculars that something was in the lake, big time. Not a shark, hippo, or a croc.

"What's that?"

Seeing it closer, for two men on a boat in the lake throws a dead corpse to toss overboard. Not good…

"Shit."

Looking at it again for the men to take off in a hurry. For the Del Lago comes flying out of the lake really fast to eat the dead body whole in its mouth in seconds. It was huge! Can Leon fight this thing while getting across on his own for a human? For he sees another boat nearby to go on, looks like he has the guts in doing so.

"I'm going to need a bigger gun."

I hope Leon will be doing fine fighting this Del Lago creature… Elsewhere in some empty area where poor Sarah was being bounded down from wrist to ankle unable to get free out of, she couldn't move in fear, she felt very weak, only to see from her eyes a little, and then without any warning felt a pinch on her neck. Meaning she was injected with something just like Leon was too. Why do they want her alive…?

Not remembering the rest after that, Sarah wakes up on the floor face down in a bedroom-like with the dim light on and trying to get herself up. No longer tied up either. Looking around the room to find out where Sarah was, she sees another girl like her sitting in the corner in fear. Looked like a teenager but was really twenty years old too like Sarah was, short blonde hair, wearing a hair band on her head, a heavy orange shirt, with a red scarf around her neck, a big belt, short green skirt, and long dark brown cowboy boots. For she was no doubt the President's daughter Ashley Graham herself remembering Sarah hearing about her and seeing her face on TV. She speaks to her who was really scared.

"Who are you…?"

Sarah answers back.

"I'm Sarah Lamar… you?"

"Ashley Graham."

Sarah remembers that name alright.

"W-Wait, you're the President's missing daughter, right?"

"Yes, and what about you?"

Sarah hated to remember how awful her parents were to her to talk about and hopes that her long lost brother will be alright somewhere or away from the place she was in with Ashley.

"I'm no one's daughter…"

Ashley didn't know.

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Anyways, where are we?"

"A ransom most likely... Everyone's trying to get a hold of daddy's money."

"But why?"

"I wish I knew what they're planning to do to us, too scared to think about it."

Sarah soon sees images of Leon like she seen him a while back but doesn't remember when or where which was hurting her head though it was sign that there was hope left for them.

"Sarah?"

"That man… I keep seeing him many times and don't know much about him?"

"What man?"

"I'm… Not so sure, a sign maybe…?"

Ashley comes closer to Sarah to try to cheer her up since she can trust her being normal.

"Hey, come on now. Tell me a little bit more about you and I'll do the same thing."

Both Sarah and Ashley slowly get to know more about each other: from her really twenty but acted like she was still fifteen, a bit cocky, who was friendly, and complain a bit too much but Sarah knows she's a nice girl who needs to be saved. Sarah tells a bit more about what happen to her family treating her like crap six years ago to leaving Raccoon City when turn to zombies and learning about her lost brother to find. Hopefully Leon will save them.

"I hope my father's sent someone to come and get me...well now us. He never let anything bad happen to me ever."

Sarah agrees Ashley on that part while patting her on the shoulders.

"Yeah well my parents would do jack shit, I live by myself for a friend help me out."

"What happen to your friend?"

Sarah didn't want to think about it or seeing the pain of people dying on the plane and losing Betty for Ashley could tell it was too sad to be thinking about.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah."

"No, I'm fine. The least we can do is to escape together. Betty would've wanted that and finding my brother."

"I hope you do to have a real family than the way your folks treated you. I like you, Sarah, you're a strong girl. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No… Do you?"

Ashley thinks about t always makes her happy.

"Well, yeah… We're dating back in Washington D.C."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I don't really."

"Maybe it's the stranger you're thinking about. Maybe he's your knight and shining armor that's saving me too."

That made Sarah blush out a lot.

"Ashley, why would you think that?"

"Just saying, you never know until he comes to rescue us. Trust me, love's a powerful thing."

"Well, I guess so. Is like I seen him before, like he's important to me… How so…? I don't get it."

They soon stop talking for someone was coming from the door for Ashley to know who to getting back in the corner and telling Sarah to do the same.

"Oh, no… Sarah! They're coming back! Stay right here!"

Sounded seriously there for Sarah to keep Ashley some company or trying to protect her if she has to with herself defense skill. What to happen next for the girls, Leon fighting a sea creature to getting across in saving them, the whereabouts of Luis, Ada being held captive somewhere, the mysterious Saddler and Wesker's plans, and why do they want Sarah alive? Does Ashley have the same injection in her body too like Leon? So many things to answers, it's getting crazy!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Chosen one Sarah Lamar

Chapter 3 - The Chosen one Sarah Lamar

Things were getting crazier in the area of Europe village of an island being so mess up… From Ada getting capture from Bitores and his group about to be killed as she follows Wesker's task she had to do while aiding Leon, Luis is somewhere hiding with something very important he's keeping safe from the Ganados people, and before we get to Leon's part since the White Dog following him and Sarah's trail and speaking of Sarah both she and Ashley are trapped somewhere for she has something in her like Leon does, also thinking about him like he was too. But what was it? Ada did say something about some odd parasite known as the Plaga, which cause the villagers to turn into monsters from this Saddler guy? So besides having a big payment from the President to getting his daughter back, does she have the Plaga in her too? Also why having Sarah alive and well the most? Plus who's the mysterious Merchant guy?

This is when the door burst open hard for Ashley and Sarah to huddle together in a corner being scared and all. For it was a couple of mess up Ganados and Saddler himself seeing Sarah for the first time and being creepy in liking her looks way too much, gross! He smiles freaky to pull Sarah to him, though Ashley tries pulling her away but he was too strong to push her aside to pulling Sarah out of the room. For they try reaching hands to each other to being further apart.

"No! Sarah! Don't you dare hurt her! You hear me!?"

"Ashley!"

Pulling down to a church to take Sarah to alone with the likes of Saddler, for the Ganados hold her down for Saddler to sow his face under the robe in a small room and sitting on his throne like a selfish king and a madman he was. What does he want with Sarah of all people? Sarah didn't like where this was going at all making Saddler happy to have someone like Sarah from more than her looks after what Bitores told to him on what he did to the people earlier saying she was special to slowing them down. Strange…

"Well, what do we have here?"

Saddler comes up closer to Sarah to lifting her chin up seeing her crying and feeling the strong powers besides getting injected to the unknown Plaga thing in her.

"Yes, she is the one. This girl is what fits to the profile I been looking for…"

Saddler does something with his arm to the Ganados to controlling their bodies.

"Well done, gentlemen, leave us be."

They leave the room leave only Saddler and Sarah left alone for Sarah to be scared of this man.

"Tell me, my dear, what is your name?"

Sarah answers while shaking in total fear she was in.

"Sarah… Lamar… sir…"

"Ah, I see. For you see, we have some manners here, unlike that young twit upstairs so do be on your best behavior. And how old are you?"

"I'm 20, sir."

"Where did you come from? Must be faith that I find you."

Sarah had to tell Saddler the whole story making it short. For she never wanted to be near a mess up area.

"I was traveling with my best friend and a couple of experts around this place to look for my long lost older brother to be a family with. My parents were horrible to me, during the zombie nightmare they turn into and fighting back I escape the city alive to live for a better one alone for six years, I heard about my brother helping out others to visit him; until something huge destroyed the plane killing lots of people and my friend Betty leaving me the only one left. I'm just a nobody for no one to care about…"

Saddler laughs.

"Not true, Sarah, in fact you're very important to me. Yes… This is all too perfect. Now you stay here and I'll be back for you later."

Before Saddler left the room, Sarah demanded to know what was going on here. Trying to be brave she was still very scared.

"Wait! What I am doing here? What do you want with the likes of me?"

"All in good time, my dear. Al in good time."

Saddler leaves as he orders a few Ganados to guard the door of the church and Sarah until he returns for her, not well here.

"Guard the door at all times for no one to getting in. Kill them if they do and protect the girl. I want her alive."

They stood near the door for them to lock up so Sarah wouldn't get out of. As she tries pounding and kicking it down 'with no luck' she could anything by herself like this.

"No! Let me out! Leave Ashley alone! Let me out of here!"

But there was no luck for Sarah to go on the floor and crying really hard and wishing why she was in this mess in the first place while seeing so many images of Betty many times.

"Why…? Why is this happening to me…?"

For the pain Sarah was feeling and Ashley back in the other place watching from the window and worried about her new friend, the White Dog feels the pain from afar to howl and Leon to be feeling it as she was feeling him back at the dangerous lake he was heading too to where the Del Lago was at.

"(Whoever you are that I keep seeing in my head, sir, please help me. Help Ashley…)"

Leon comes back to reality now remembering it was all real that he saw from earlier now he knows he had to get what he needed to opening the church door's with a special key somewhere.

"So she is for real. She's in danger like the President's daughter is too."

Leon walks all the way down seeing that there was something big in the waters where the dead corpses go in for the Del Lago to them all up in one gulp. Seeing another spare boat hanging out that had a motor on it, he goes into the lake ready for that thing. Heading to the other area on boat, something was following him since it hears a boat coming by to sneak up from swimming from underneath him; the Del Lago shows his appearances in front of Leon with its mouth wide open and roaring to going down the waters again with a big splash, lucky for Leon holding on to the boat and didn't fall out of it but the hook-like anchor attached to the boat did still intact could come in handy for him. Leon leaves it out for the Del Lago to get a hold of it from its back skin while swimming for Leon to go on a cool but crazy water ride.

The Del Lago was a leech-like sea monster with legs, a tail, and with big teeth to eat! Its grayish, brown, to twisted up colors were the feeling like an elephant's ski, very huge than a shark or a croc, hardly to see its eyes but having a big nose, with lots of teeth in its mouth, with many tongues looking like worms, having four short legs from front to back, and a long tail this thing was very dangerous for the only thing Leon can beat this thing with while holding on to dear life in a fast boat ride was by throwing many harpoons to use on the boat for he was a pretty good thrower. Its like JAWS the movie with more action to it, huh? I love that film the first one only.

"Here goes nothing."

From fast bumps in the waters, Leon trying to control the boat, and moving away from Del Lago's incoming feed attacks over and over again until it went under water. Wasn't over yet… Coming back up to eat Leon, he throws about two or three harpoons in its mouth to swimming aside him, lucky shot! The creature bleeds out from the mouth but still wanted more, the Del Lago never stops eating. Leon kept firing many more on its back while swimming really fast to aiming right at the mouth in time without getting eaten, and again from the back but to dodging its next bite was lucky there; going back under to tricking Leon where he'll strike next as it was getting closer to see it in time to strike hard into the mouth bleeding out way too much to going back under.

Tayla: Anyone got any fish bait for him that doesn't involve with dead people?

Going on for a swim again for Leon to fire many more harpoons at the Del Lago's back. Until finally it goes down under to be good as dead 'but not to eat'. There it goes! But Leon sees the anchor going down with it and Leon's leg was stuck to get the rope to be so tight to hurt so badly he had to cut it off with a knife in time to freeing himself with in time to throwing that one down at the beast to make sure it was dead once he was cut loose.

"Chew on this, you son of a bitch!"

The boat tips over for Leon to hold on as the anchor goes down hard to hit the Del Lago on the head right in it to bleed to death for good deep in the lake for Leon to beat it by hand, alright! Making his way to the other shore and off the boat a bit limping for his leg to heal up in a bit, from being in pain much worse to be coughing in a bad way to cough up some blood. Ew…

"Blood…!"

Leon was having trouble seeing and walking right to stumble across a cabin for the pain was too much he passes out on the floor. For Sarah feels his pain too back at the church to be coughing up badly for the two reach out for they can feel they're close but knowing they need each other badly.

"He's in pain… Like me… He's real."

From Sarah to Leon to say the same.

"That man in a robe, he has that girl…"

With Sarah on the ground sad and weak to move like Leon was, time passed by for Saddler to return to her as the Bitores and a few Ganados came up to putting her down on the bed by holding her down from her arm and legs. Leaving Saddler to look Sarah up close so more, she didn't want to but Bitores makes sure her head didn't move allowing her to look at him.

"No! Don't hurt me!"

Saddler rubs his hands on Sarah's face gently.

"Yes… It will be you… I know it."

Sarah tries talking quietly in fear she was in.

"Know what will?"

Saddler slaps Sarah's face to grab her after to only laugh.

"I did say all in good time. Now hold her down."

From many other women of Ganados came in the room to test out Sarah's weight, blood test, measurements, eye sights, hearing, mouth being checked, heart rate to heart pressure, x-rays, and examining her body all over from top to bottom 'feeling like she was being touched the wrong way' was all good. For Saddler to lick Sarah's face in liking it and her tears.

"All good. Time for some fun. Leave us!"

Saddler orders the Ganados to leave but Bitores to holding Sarah's body down on the table for him to be on top of her and kissing her grossing her out. To soon putting his fingers all over her breasts and down below hurting Sarah so much.

"Stop it!"

Sarah couldn't get out of Saddler grip for he was holding her down more.

"You are the one who can control the people here with the Plagas like I can. You, Sarah, shall help make this world into a better place. We did the spreading here to soon doing it to the whole for I to be their leader and you to rule with me as my bride."

"I'll never marry you or rule this world from your sick games!"

Bitores removes Sarah clothes by ripping them off with his bare hands to show her half naked to do more things to her, so awful to think about it.

"But you will, for you see I have control over you too. I can be gentle to you as I pleased."

Saddler started to touch Sarah everywhere to being kissed and scratches left all over her skin to be crying and screaming with no one to be helping her but for Ashley to overhear without knowing what was going on was too painful to listen. It was just horrible… For Saddler was enjoying it but poor Sarah wasn't too soon be stroking her hair gently knowing she's not going anywhere from him.

"You'll soon grow to liking me whether you want to or not."

Once Saddler said that calmly in Sarah's ear for her to still be crying what Saddler has done to her, he orders Bitores to return her back to the room for now until next time to do some bad testing on her.

"Take her back; she and the other one won't be going anywhere"

Bitores carries Sarah's body that looked like she gotten hurt and badly raped for Saddler's enjoyment.

"Until next time, dear Sarah."

Once she was carried off back to the room, Saddler laughs all mess up to be please to have someone to carry on his child with meaning Sarah was the one and in danger. For Bitores to leave Sarah's body on the bed for Ashley to try to waking her up after seeing her as a mess… By the way, I don't like describing about the mess up scene made up there in words; I don't like it either so you all know what kind of happens, right? We'll stick to it. Saddler's a sick man on what he has done to Sarah and her body that's for sure.

Leon soon wakes up on the floor to see he was out from inside the cabin alone. He soon starts to have a seizure all over from the Plagas were real and moving around inside of his body looking like fish types of parasites. So gross! Black veins started to show on Leon's arm and the Plagas moving around from inside freaking him out. Also seeing the images of Sarah again crying in pain for help for Saddler was putting his nasty hands all over her to be feeling her pain as well.

"Leave her alone!"

Leon wakes up for real this time having a nightmare in the cabin but seeing Sarah in danger was real enough to know. He gets back up on his feet since his leg was okay to getting a call from Ingrid to answer; he had to tell her what was up now.

"Leon. It's been 6 hours since out last transmission. I was starting to get worried."

Tayla: Wait, he was out for six hours?

"Don't you mean lonely? Anyway, I started to feel dizzy. And then I guess I must have lost consciousness. I saw that girl again being harassed by their cult leader I think."

Ingrid knew something like it was up so far on what she has learned.

"Lost consciousness? And that girl you keep seeing again? Maybe it has some connection to what the village chief was talking about...?"

"Can't say. But I'm all right now. I'm gonna continue my mission."

"You do that. Oh, if you do find your made up girl friend real or not, I left you a few things in your bag before you left."

Leon checks for Ingrid were right seeing some spare clothes and some medicine kit for women to use.

"What are these things?"

"I figure it would be for Ashley when you find her. I bit more for another one to have just in case it was another girl."

Leon laughs a little.

"And if it wasn't?"

"Then that would be my fault there. Use them and a kit will come for a medicine to inject into a girl if she was raped from preventing pregnancy with a special birth control pill to take with it."

"Thank you, Ingrid, I just hope to saving both lovely girls at once."

"Call me if you're in trouble again and good luck."

Once Leon hangs up, he was about to leave the cabin to see another note left on a bed to read about 'a unknown letter', of what? My guess it's either Luis or Ada who wrote this to Leon – saying of a important item hidden in the falls or a waterfall to getting it to get to Ashley and Sarah, also saying to beware once near or inside the church with the villagers worshipping their God known as 'El Gigante'. Last it says about the trouble inside of Leon's body wishes he would help but couldn't so still work to be done on his end instead. Leon leaves the place while it was raining down hard and night time to get where he needed to be and still thinking about Sarah.

"Better get going. That girl, I have a feeling I seen her before. I have to save her."

Leon runs back to the boat to head to a nearby cave with the blue flames was shown from a distances to buying more things from Merchant then leaves to head off to the metal door to getting out after coming back to the other side to where the cabin was. He sees a few Ganados coming after him, but before that… Their heads explodes showing something crawly-like sticking out as the gather to killing Leon, so gross!

No doubt the Plagas… From men and women affected with alien-like dark colored skin, all bloody, many eyeballs sticking out in different sides, beating like a heart, and a couple of tentacles moving around for it was way too gross to see. Also this is what happens for the Plagas to take over your body if not cured or having the will power to stopping them from the inside. Of course Leon fights them for when the Plagas strike their bodies stretches to be longer as a sword to cut or stab anyone in the way. Only ways they can be killed by being on fire or shot with a powerful weapon so no problem for Leon to handling them one by one to make his way through the path. Soon jumping across the paths and thinking to himself what that was all about.

"Those things weren't normal at all. Makes sense why those people are acting so mess up."

Sees a rope to climb down to keep on going to use a stands up top to shoot down some boxes to make a path to getting across the waters and stopping more villagers in his way. Jumping from one box to another was too easy, to getting to a lever to pull for the water turns to one side to move the water mill; and by doing so was moving the gears to closing up a dam up so there was a hidden path to be shown for Leon to go through it. Leon heads back down to entering from within the waters by fighting off many Ganados and Plaga heads one at a time.

He does so by using a knife to cutting off the floating boxes to the running waters many at a time. Nice… He goes in to see many candles lid up for a piece of the Round Insignia item on the door to be removed and to open up. Leon then contacts Ingrid to report.

"I've obtained an object that resembles the cult group's insignia."

"Wonderful, Leon. Head back to the church. Ashley's safety and the other survivor of the plane crash is our immediate priority."

So Leon does that to go all the way back to the church with t key to use in getting in. Since it stopped raining and still night time, Leon keeps on going knowing that Ashley and Sarah will be alright to rescuing them.

"Ashley, I'm coming. I hope that girl's with you. I have a feeling I have to help her."

Leon leaves the caves to a area being blocked from outside that looked like Rome time fighting stadium, only made of tall sticks all over in a circle. It had two exits for one Ganado to close them both in trapping Leon in, the rest pulled really hard on a long rope to grab out something really big to killing Leon for it was too powerful and grumpy as it comes out A giant! They are known as El Gigante. Very big and strong looking, all gray skin colored, arms were long, with the hands being very big, a rope around the neck, a very big head with two white color eyes, a very big mouth, wears only black pants, and very big feet. For he roars out really loud for the men to lose the rope on him 'though still around his neck', El soon smacks some away, punching one to death, and kicking one really hard to go flying. To throw another at the Ganado up top and soon goes after Leon to flip back in time before El could lay a finger on him. Its man vs. beast here!

"Don't think I'm going down because you're bigger, meaner, and stronger than I am! Come on!"

Tayla: Reminds you from Star Wars episode six movie in the pit battle? Something like that in this one too…

Leon vs. the El Gigante for the big guy takes the entire tree branch to use to hitting Leon many times but he only dodges a lot to getting away from it. Coming in closer for a kill, Leon hears a bark coming from the White Dog who has found him to saving Leon first to getting to Sarah next.

"Hey! It's that dog."

The White Dog jumps down to barking at El to turn his attentions to him for Leon and the Dog can beat him together. Since Leon saves the White Dog, it was his turn to saving his life as well.

"Let's do this, boy."

Leon started shooting at El for he was trying to cash or walk on the White Dog; he wasn't stupid to being killed from this beast. Though he turns around able to hit Leon to the walls hard, he gets back up to shaking it off though bruised a bit he keeps on fight El (I don't think anyone could survive from that powerful hit for he got very lucky); then the Plaga on El's body explodes from the back to be popping out allowing Leon to jump on top of El to cutting the thing down many times and jumps off before El could swipe him off with his bare hands. Continues shooting while running away for the White Dog to helping Leon out and watching out from El's tree whacking attacks, until it opens back out again for Leon to do the same thing then jumping off. Keep it up!

Looks like Leon beat u the Plaga for good inside of El's body to be screaming in pain and then goes down like a fallen giant that he was for Leon and the White Dog has won. Leon pats the dog for being such a good boy.

"Thanks a lot, buddy."

The White Dog pulls Leon's shirt a little to get him to come with him in finding Sarah.

"What's wrong?"

The dog shows Leon an iPod and a headphone set for he knows where Sarah might be at.

"This is… So she is real. If you know where she is, please take me to her, Bruno. That'll be your new name."

Bruno likes that name to bark and smiles.

"Come on, Bruno, lead the way."

The two headed once the doors were open for them to go down below of the metal door to continue their quest in finding both Ashley and Sarah real soon. Elsewhere back at the other area for Ashley to wake Sarah up after her experiment and what Saddler did to her body scarred her for life to come to.

"Sarah? You're okay. You looked terrible, those monsters!"

Sarah remembers what happened to be crying on Ashley's shoulder for she tries to making her feel better.

"It was terrible, Ashley! Those people did a physical entertainment for that Saddler… He… Oh, God!"

Ashley feels the pain Sarah was going through.

"You poor thing. I'm here for you. There, there, let's try for them to get you back again; I'll kick them hard to the belts next time."

Sarah smiles a little to feel a bit better.

"I guess so."

"What does Saddler want with you?"

Sarah explains to Ashley about him wanting to be a God from one area to another by spreading the Plagas into people's bodies, for him to have Sarah as his bride to marry and to controlling her body and feeling Leon's pain meaning he was on his way to rescuing them. It was getting late for the two try keeping each other company so they wouldn't feel alone for Ashley hopes on what Sarah told her for help to soon be coming.

"When will we be rescued?"

Sarah looks around the room to see and hope too.

"The doors are being guarded from outside, the windows close up tightly, and no hidden floors around here. We'll keep on waiting for one of us and the other to get some sleep."

"Okay then…"

With Ashley sleeping alright on the bed and Sarah keeping her eyes open from the window to wait for them to being rescued, for she knows that Leon will come for them at any time while trying to withstand the pains all over her body. From scratches, being slap on the face, and the kissing was too gross for her not to think about again.

"Where are you?"

Sarah cries out in silences as she waits with Ashley sleeping next to her on the bed waiting… After taking a shower to get rid of the feeling off of her, where Saddler breathed, kissed, licked, touched, and having trouble breathing as she tried not to cry too much. As back with Leon making his way to where they were by going down on the ladder to buy more things from the Merchant before leaving to say another thing to him, knows so much.

"Protect the President's daughter at all times to save her, you, and the other girl. Your hearts will be as one for someone you care about so."

Leon and Bruno leave the place to go into another metal door on the other side of the open gate into the main door entrance of the gate operating systems to getting back to the church also remembering what Merchant said to him.

"Our hearts will be as one for someone I care about so much…? How does he know these things?"

Getting close to the church Leon and Bruno 'who was growling' sees a pack of wolves coming at them, not friendly for Leon to shoot them down with a sniper and Bruno to attacking his new master from his strong teeth and claws to putting the wolves down, seems to have the Plagas in them as well the poor things. Getting to the church door to using the item and unlocking it, Leon goes in on his own for Bruno to keep an eye on things back outside and come when needed.

"Stay put, Bruno, I'll go find them."

Entering the church being empty to look around with no one else there but Leon himself. So lonely. He goes up top to move around three symbols with the lights on to solving a puzzle carefully… To light up and open the hidden door to go in while fighting off more Ganados out of nowhere to fire his gun at them for Sarah to hear gun shots to hear through the door and Ashley to wake up.

"What the…?"

Ashley wanted to know what it was too.

"My Father should have sent someone by now…"

"By the sound of things from outside that he is."

Once Leon made his way through from wolves to solving the puzzles, soon the door opens for Leon has made it in seeing Ashley running away from him for Sarah to see it was him in person has finally come as promised.

"Wait, Ashley!"

Sarah tries stopping Ashley from trying to hit Leon to protecting herself and her friend.

"Ashley!"

"No! Don't come! Stay away from us!"

Ashley throws a piece of wood at Leon, but he catches it in time. Sarah calms her down.

"No! Get away!"

"Ashley! It's him, the man I told you about who I feel the pain like he was."

"It is him?"

Leon comes over to Ashley showing that she can trust him

"Hey, take it easy! Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My name's Leon, I'm under the President's order to rescue you."

Soon Ashley was happy and believing in Sarah that Leon has come to save the day.

"What? My father?"

"That's right, and I have to get you out of here. Come with me."

Before he and Ashley leave, she stops him to bringing one more person along he almost forgotten about.

"Wait!"

Ashley shows Leon to also bring Sarah along for they look at each other seeing that what they felt and saw for they were real for Leon's heart to go crazy and Sarah to find him attracted up close.

"(Wow… He's real.)"

"(I was right about her.)"

Ashley begs Leon to take Sarah with them.

"Please take her too. She's been through so much it hurts her."

Leon smiles to lend Sarah a hand to her.

"Of course, there's no way I'm leaving anyone in danger. Not even you, I'm Leon S. Kennedy."

Sarah gets pulled up on her feet with Leon helping her out.

"I'm Sarah Lamar, please help us."

Leon looks at her face seeing some cuts and wearing bad clothes half ripped off.

"I will. Let me take care of you first. Please stay still."

Leon pulls out a kit for he cleans Sarah's cut a bit gently on a wet cloth and having a needle to inject something in Sarah.

"What are you doing…?"

Leon cleans her arm to get ready.

"I need to give you this from any infections you get from inside your body. I need you to take this, a pill."

Ashley stands by her side.

"It's okay, take it."

Sarah swallows the pill after drinking down some water from Leon lending her a water bottle to getting a shot to feeling better in a bit.

"Okay, you're good."

"Thanks, but I can't go like this."

Leon sees Sarah not wearing her old clothes being no more so Leon gives her a spare to wear.

"Here, go get change and we'll get going."

"Thanks again, Leon. I'm glad you came to save us."

"It's my job, I'm glad to help you in time. I'm so sorry what happen to you. I'll protect you, Sarah, I promise you that."

Sarah smiles at Leon.

"I'm happy that you are."

Ashley shields Sarah so Leon won't see her naked as she changes into better clothes to getting rid of her old ones.

"No peeking here."

"I won't."

Leon laughs as he turns around to calling up Ingrid to report to her the good news.

"It's Leon. I've succeeded in extricating my subjects. The other girl name is Sarah Lamar; she'll be fine thanks to your first aid."

"Good work, Leon. Like to see Sarah's alive and well with Ashley. I'll send a chopper over right away."

"What's the extraction point?"

"There's another trail that you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there."

"Got it. I'm on my way."

Once Leon hangs up him, Ashley, and Sarah were good to go. For she was wearing a black tank top with a silver star on it, had her hairpin on her hair still, short black pants, and some sneakers with socks on to run around better in. Ashley liked the looks.

"What do you guys think?"

"Looking good, Sarah!"

Leon couldn't keep his eyes off of Sarah for her face to turn red.

"What? Is there something on me?"

"No, you look amazing. Stay close to me and you two will be fine. Come with me."

So now Leon, Sarah, and Ashley make their way out of the church together and stating close for Leon to protecting them 'for Sarah wishes to help out too' and make their way back down for Leon to go down first and then Ashley by catching her and Sarah last. But she slips to falling off since she was weak to move after what Saddler did to her to fall, but Leon catches her in his arms in time.

"You okay?"

Sarah blushes all over.

"I'm okay, thanks for catching me."

Once they make their way to the hallways to getting out of the church, the three were stopped by Saddler himself leader of the Los Illuminados. Crap!

"I'll take the girls."

Leon won't let that happen for Sarah was trembling all over just looking at Saddler as she couldn't move for him to stay close to her and Ashley.

"Who are you?"

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine...religious community."

"What do you want?"

Saddler tells Leon.

"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power, of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order too give her our power, and then send her back."

That shocks Ashley there for she remembers that it was him who injected her like he did with Leon and Sarah too to feeling it on her neck.

"Leon, I think they shot something in my neck."

Sarah says the same thing.

"Me too…"

That made Leon angry.

"What did you do to them!?"

"We just planted her a little...gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father."

Saddler laughs.

"But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running."

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere, Saddler."

"Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift."

Leon remembers a bit what he did to him while being tied up with Luis.

"When I was unconscious."

Sarah or Ashley didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your minds. Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?"

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!"

Sadder looks at Sarah for she didn't want to be anywhere near the man again.

"Any who, as for that one, give her back to me...she is...needed."

Saddler points out to Sarah to fear him more for Leon to shielding her.

"How dare you!"

Sarah has never felt this feeling before foe someone to really care about her besides Ashley and Betty.

"Leon…"

"That girl will be my loving wife anode to one day bear my children the bloodline that this community relies on, I will teach them everything, in order for when I am gone my blood will still rule. Now give her to me."

That's when Saddler order some Ganados wearing black hoods to come in the through the church doors to surrounding the three armed with crossbows. Leon sees it was to the windows to getting out alive for him to carry Sarah and grab hold of Ashley's arm to make a break for it.

"Come on!"

The bows fire out with them in flames to missing their targets for the three to jump from the big window to landing down to safety for them to getting out by foot. Though Sarah was still too weak to move, Leon help her out and Ashley after that fall they did.

"You two okay?"

Ashley was scared too like Sarah was.

"Leon, what's going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it."

Leon makes sure if Sarah was fine.

"Sarah, I know you're scared but we got to get out of this together."

Sarah tries not to cry for Leon to feel her pain to wipe the tears away and hugging her to be surprised of.

"Sarah, I can tell you're scared. I promise that Saddler won't hurt you again. I'll die if he touches you."

"But why do you care about me."

Leon lets Sarah go to answer her question.

"Well, I'm doing my job to getting us out of here and these things out of us. And… I think I find you really beautiful."

That surprise Sarah more for Leon to admit he has a big crush on her and they barely know each other.

"Me…?"

Leon will keep his word to Sarah no matter what happens.

"Come on, we're in this. Can you fight? Use a gun well?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing."

Leon smiles at Sarah to smile back.

"That's what I wanted to see, you smiling. Let's find the way out; I have to make a call first so you Ashley stay put."

Looks like things were starting to look good for Sarah for Leon was falling for her and Ashley could easily tell for she has a boyfriend and now her new friend does for someone saving her life as well.

"Sarah, I think he likes you."

"He is cute…"

Ashley nudges with Sarah's arm gently to teasing her.

"Oh, come on. I can tell the way you're so shy that you like Leon. I know it! Like I am with my boyfriend. It's cute."

With them soon to making their escape through the basement of the church before Saddler and lots of mind controlled Ganados people come get them, things were getting crazy. For Sarah she wasn't alone anymore for Ashley has got her back and Leon more to finally seeing someone to fall in love with.

"I think… I might be in love with him. Leon S. Kennedy…"

Once Leon makes a call for him in finding a key hiding somewhere allowing him, Ashley, and Sarah to make their escape outside of the church for lots of the villagers are waiting for them all over with pitchforks, torches, and other sharp weapons to use to getting to them for their leader to have his bride and the two infected ones. For Bruno barks waiting for them on the other side of the area after out running the people for Leon wanted him to do so. Can they escape alive and destroy the Plagas out of their bodies? Sure hope so too.


	5. Chapter 4 – Out running infected Plagas

Chapter 4 – Out running the Ganados and Plagas

Well, besides escaping out of the church and Saddler sending tons of Ganados with infected Plagas in their bodies, I just hope Leon, Ashley, and Sarah can work together in getting out and the Plagas out of them too. Elsewhere, Ada lying on the ground for the villagers to stand next to her muttering over and over again saying this to translate back.

(To live is to die.)

Looks like one villager shows his eyes turning freaky red to come up to Ada's body and cut her in two with an axe. But she hears his annoying screams to wake up, see it in time, and dodges in time only for her leg to get a cut on it but not cut off. Close cal… She looks at them men for her to be fighting back to making her escape.

"Sorry, boys. Missed me."

Ada fights them off from a knife to a powerful kick what looked like she was in a cave, also the Ganados men have their heads cut off for Plagas to show itself 'and the first time Ada seeing this' to putting them down quickly. She kills the rest with her gun to leave the area, making her way through the caves to going outside up top and away from the men chasing after her; to soon going into the next room to grab some things to use, getting an iron key, and buying to selling things to the Merchant to say something to her before she leaves from Leon to now Ada to hear like he wanted to help them out at a time.

"What you seek, missy is closer than you think to see alive around these parts."

Soon leaving the place into the woods again at night time, Ada was confused on what was that all about just now.

"Weird…"

Heading in the barn yard to fight with more Chainsaw Sisters and other Ganados inside, but Ada kept her cool to blast them all away with her deadly shot gun she got. Nice shot! Once that was done she looks around until she got what she needed to get to keep on going, to going to the door to the other side of the area in finding Luis. Lots of shooting and fighting going on for Ada to get where she needed to be with getting the mine working cart to move to getting across.

"If only this wasn't a dangerous task in getting across here."

Getting to the mountain top, Ada sees a door to hook shot her way in there to keep on going. Around the place she has to fight with another El Gigante that was blocking her way; so she does by shooting it many times until the Plaga was sticking out from his back for her to cutting it many times with her knife until it was dead for good.

"It was the beauty that kills this beast alright."

She leaves with a smile for it soon started to rain out for Ada to get through another place from the door to look around for any signs of Luis anywhere, which leaves us back with Leon, Ashley, and Sarah getting out for lots of Ganados were waiting for them with lots of sharp weapons, torches, and pitchforks not looking happy to be around with at all.

"There's too many of them!"

Leon loads up his gun to stand in front next to Ashley and Sarah to protecting them for Sarah was surprise to see someone caring for her like Ashley was too.

"You two stay behind me! We'll get out this alive!"

Ashley comes up to Sarah to hold her hand to staying close.

"If Leon's right, then I know we'll be fine. Let's go, Sarah."

"Oh! Okay."

For a couple of shots at some of the people for them to drop their lid up torches to burn themselves to death to move out of the church little by little. Nice shot, Leon! So much fire happening while it was raining hard out at night time, huh? So far so good for the three to continue on for a few more were left after Sarah to bringing her back to Saddler alive, until Leon saved her by shooting ne in the head dead for her to see, but for Ashley to cover her head by hugging her. For another grabs hold of Leon in danger for Ashley tries to help out only to get grabbed from behind from one more being too strong after pushing Sarah away to saving her. Seeing how they helped her out so much she couldn't let them get killed, so without thinking first Sarah gets a pitchfork on the ground to use her fighting skills to saving them.

"Let them go!"

One turns around for Sarah to do an chin upper kick strike to one person saving Ashley to Sarah throwing the weapon at the other to save Leon next.

"Leon, duck!"

Leon manages to get away in time from one Ganado person to get stabbed in the chest sticking out and goes down for Leon to shoot it to the head just in case. Though Sarah was a bit shaken up and had some blood on her, confused why or how she did it at least they were alright.

"Ashley!"

"I'm fine, Leon, Sarah just saved us."

Leon turns his attentions to Sarah after being cleaned up from that mess.

"Wow… Did… I…? I do that?"

"Sarah, that was amazing! Thanks for saving our lives."

Ashley comes up to hugging Sarah smiling and looking all happy.

"Who knew you had it in you!"

"Well, I learn how to shoot and self defense so I guess I got lucky."

Leon smiles at Sarah.

"Smart and brave as you are lovely. Just stick with me and we'll make it out of here."

Sarah smiles for she trusts Ashley and Leon to know she can do anything she sets her mind to and fight back after six years of training to be good use.

"You got it, Leon."

"Glad to hear, now follow me."

While the girls follow Leon, Ashley had one thing to say to Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, you're not useful. Just so you know, you're never alone again with Leon around. And I'm here for you too as friend."

"Thanks, Ashley that means a lot to me. I'm glad to have people like you."

Ashley didn't like walking in the rain.

"Gross! We're going to get so soak in this horrible weather!"

"Better we're in this mess as a team than letting those people capture us again."

Ashley laughs a little after what Sarah said trying to prove a point there.

"Good point."

For them and Leon getting more things 'as Sarah see she can do something to help him out', they and Ashley too continue getting out of the village and into the woods all wet and raining. Going into the caves underground next and being dried, as well as buying or selling from Merchant… Walking inside the place much deeper had a lot of flame traps hidden from above to shoot down, lucky for Leon to see for Sarah was amazed seeing how strong Leon can handle things on his own and protecting lives. Going further up and climbing on to the ladder, with Leon keeping an eye on things Sarah comes across a spare gun with some bullets 'and some for Leon later on' that Merchant gave to her out of the blue before they left. So she holds on to it if Leon needs any help since she knows how to use one.

Making their way up to the next room being all dark to use a flashlight in getting around for the three thanks to Sarah having a small one in her pocket to see better.

"Alright."

"Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah smiles back at Leon for he never seen such a fine woman with skills and a gentle heart.

"Glad I can help out, I want to really."

Going through the other room to the metal door next as the three went there for Leon to tell Ashley and Sarah to stay close.

"Come on."

Going back outside on the other side of the village for Leon to dealing with a few more Ganados and Leon telling Ashley to hide 'as she does what he tells her to do', Sarah does the same and defending herself until her food was caught in a bear trap to be screaming in pain for one villager to get her for she couldn't break free.

"Leon! Sarah's foot's caught in something!"

With Ashley telling Leon that he rushes to Sarah's side after she warns him of another Ganados coming in.

"Behind you!"

Sarah uses her flashlight to blind the person for Leon to kick away and uses his knife to make sure he was good as dead. Once that was done foe Ashley to come out of hiding, Leon gets the bear trap off of Sarah's foot and lifts her up to putting her down to sit on gently to bandage the bad wound up and washing it off. Sarah got really shy when Leon was touching her upper leg a little, he did too.

"You okay?"

"Ow… I'll be fine, I can still walk."

"You're amazing what you can do, Sarah, you really are. Let's get you back on your feet."

"Yes."

Leon pulls Sarah up to walk around fine for Ashley to be happy to see.

"I'm glad you didn't lose a foot, Sarah."

"I know, right?"

So after finding other things, stopping other Ganados, and avoiding other hidden bear traps… 'Sarah could still walk normally which was good', they leave the village to go somewhere else and hopefully somewhere much safer in getting out of the place alive. With them looking around at one shed seeing a note saying about the bad guys looking for Luis still on the run and hiding, something about using a secret passage his grandfather told him to use from one region battle from long ago. Sneaky man, isn't he? Its somewhere in the forest also he knows about the egg ejection that he knows how to remove it out of the person's body of the Plagas for the three. That's good! This changes everything for Leon, Ashley, and Sarah for sure! They have to make sure Luis doesn't get that in him next if he's captured so Leon has to find him alive first and protect him until he cures him and the other two girls. Sarah wishes to know who Luis was.

"Who's Luis?"

"A friend I know who's on our side."

"If that's true and he knows how to cure us with these things in us, that's good right, Leon?"

"Ashley, I hope so too. Got to find him first. Let's go, girls."

Leon leads the way for Ashley and Sarah to follow him and knowing where they had to go to next. Leon just hopes that the Ganados don't follow them there and for Sarah to get rid of the Plagas in her to being free and not being Saddler chosen wife. Gross. Getting to the wooden door lock from the outside, Leon had a plan to open it for someone doing so for a little boosting.

"Hey, Ashley, I'll boost you up and you unlock the door for us."

"Leave it to me."

With Leon getting his hand on Ashley's foot to lifting her up for her to jump over the door and Ashley got it opened.

"I open it, Leon."

Leon holds Sarah's hand.

"Ready to go find Luis?"

"Yes, Leon."

"We will get out of this safely, all three of us."

"I know and I'm not alone anymore. I got you and Ashley with me."

The two entered for Leon, Ashley, and Sarah to keep on moving through the woods and on to the bridge they cross for Ingrid to call up Leon to see how he was doing for the girls to see and hear up close.

"Leon?"

"Its al good. Ingrid's helping us out on my job. Excuse me, Sarah, I got to take this."

With Ashley and Sarah waiting for Leon, Ingrid wanted to know how they were doing so far.

"Leon, I have some bad news."

"I'd rather not hear it."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Somebody must have shot it down though, we can't determine who."

"Great…"

The girls didn't like the sound of that; Sarah tries to cheer Ashley up this time.

"I know it looks bad, but I know we'll get out of this mess somehow."

"Yeah, I know, Sarah. Just as long as we stay together, right?"

"Right. And we fight back too."

Ingrid and Leon continue talking.

"We're prepping another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you to head towards the extraction point."

"Got it."

Making their way on the bridge and onto the other side, soon the three were surrounded by lots of Ganados once again coming right at them from before from the end and at the beginning of the bridge they were trapped. Sarah tries not to be scared; she had to fight for her life and her new friends 'including Leon's'.

"No! Leave us alone!"

Sarah yells out very loudly knowing it'll slow them down what she can do.

"Sarah…?"

"Leon, don't hate me. I somehow have some type of skill to stopping them for a bit. Saddler wants me because he thinks I'm the chosen one, I don't want to be his sick bride!"

Leon comforts Sarah for Ashley to ask Leon something.

"What are we gonna do, Leon?"

Leon sees that they're trapped from both ends to do only one thing before they come back from being controlled thanks to Sarah's help.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. At least with Sarah's quick thinking we can make our escape. Quick, in that cabin!"

Leon, Sarah, and Ashley ran into a nearby cabin to lock all doors and windows from the first and second floor in time before all the men and women of Ganados go after them. How long until they do break inside? Leon closes the other door with his gun out to be ready just in case who tries to say something to Sarah about what she did there.

"Sarah, what you did save us for now. Saddler won't marry you. I won't let him. You're too special of a girl I saved to lose again."

Sarah cries a little trying not to, but Leon wipes the tears gently off of her face.

"You mean it?"

"Every word."

With the good moments going on, sealing the place must happen for Luis was in the room too to lend Leon a hand.

"Leon."

Luis throws a long lumber at Leon for him to catch and use to block the door, for Ashley and Sarah see him that he was on their side.

"That must be Luis Sera."

"Small world, eh?"

Luis looks at Ashley's chest for her boobs were sort of big, being a bit of a pervert.

"Well, I see that the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too."

Ashley covers her chest up with her arms, she wasn't afraid to defend herself against perverts like Luis was. With that, Leon and Sarah's help block the front door up tightly.

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you?"

"Ho ho, excuse me, Your Highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name?"

Ashley answers back at Luis.

"Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter."

Luis asks Leon if she was not bad or anything else.

"Is she, you know?"

"Don't worry. She's cool."

Luis was joking by the looks of it.

"Ehh, never mind. There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway."

Luis then looks at Sarah up close seeing how cute she was, but she hated to be with other men she doesn't know but Leon she trust in.

"Well, well… And who is this senorita?"

Luis kisses Sarah's hand but she hides behind Leon.

"No."

"Was there something I said?"

Leon helps them both out.

"Sarah, he's alright."

"I know…"

Leon puts his hand on Sarah's to feel her shaking a lot as he rubs it gently to make her feel better.

"I'll straighten Luis out. Just remember, he's on our side."

"Leon…?"

Ashley smiles seeing how Leon was defending for Sarah who he had a big crush on and for Luis to minding his own business to both of the girls he's around with.

"Luis, let's get one thing straight. Ashley's taken and Sarah's with me. She had a bad time with one, doesn't have to take it with another. Got it?"

Leon sounded serious to Luis so he drops everything perverted.

"Okay, okay, we're cool. So sorry, Ms…?"

Sarah looks at Leon seeing that Luis won't bother her in a weird way in hitting on her again.

"I'm Sarah Lamar. We heard you know a way that'll cure Leon, Ashley, and I from these Plaga things. Am I right?"

"Yes, what you heard or learn is true. I think I can help if you give me time. Besides that question being one reason you're here to see me."

"You could say that."

Ashley sees from the window from outside the Ganados were fine again to go after them in the house ready for the kill.

"Look!"

Leon was ready to keeping the girls safe from danger and Sarah too.

"Sarah! Ashley! Go hide upstairs!"

Ashley goes up for Sarah wishes she could do more.

"But Leon!"

Leon puts his hand on Sarah's head to tell her that he'll be fine.

"Luis and I got this. Just protect Ashley from them getting both of you. You can do this, Sarah."

Leon loads up Sarah's own gun for she goes upstairs keeping Ashley safe from danger and herself too.

"You two be careful then."

Sarah goes up meeting with Ashley for they turn the bed over to use as a shield and go behind it with Sarah's gun lock and loaded to any windows they come out of.

"Ashley, stay behind me!"

"Can you get them?"

"I can shoot a gun well to defend us from scumbags. I can do this, you just stay right next to me and don't move until Leon comes for us."

Ashley has faith in Sarah to fighting back too.

"Go get them, Sarah!"

Sarah said to herself that she will for her friends and for Leon. For he has a gun ready and Luis did too with a Red 9 Pistol for he wasn't afraid to fighting back to helping out Leon in this mess.

"Okay… it's game time."

It was Luis and Leon from downstairs and Sarah defending Ashley from upstairs against many Ganados trying to break inside the cabin. Leon did his part to blocking each window with a heavy chest on both sides about three of them so far, until one went down for both Luis and Leon to fire away making sure none of them step inside; if one was down the rest might be with lots of force real soon, for kicking, stabbing, shooting, and stopping the villagers with lots of Plagas coming out this wasn't going to be so easy to do. Lucky for Leon to have a hand grenade to blow some away in seconds and for Luis to fight some of them off he was good. Using a rifle on the rest downstairs and a bit upstairs for Leon, Sarah sees the rest coming to fire them away at a time for she was a very good shooter trying to go for their heads.

"Fire one!"

Blown one head clean off.

"Fire two!"

Another sends the rest falling down to their deaths outside from losing balance from the ladder they came in from.

"Fire three!"

Another one for a Plagas was sticking out and almost stabbed Sarah from afar. Doing well for one about to throw dynamite at them to be blown up for Ashley to point out to her friend in time.

"Incoming!"

Sarah fires quickly to fall out of the window and blown to bits making that a very close call there for Ashley to say one thing to her.

"That makes four fires in clean shots, huh?"

"Yes…"

"You're doing great."

Sarah continues firing at the Ganados coming from the top room.

"Just watch my back and I'll take care of them."

Looks the girls are doing fine on their end for Leon to see and blowing more Ganados away too. Luis joins them to stop some in point blank.

"Leon! Are you okay!?"

The two stayed close to stopping them all before they stop them.

"Never better!"

The shooting to kicking and fighting back keeps on going for the two men. Leon, Luis, and Sarah were doing great that's when the fight was too much for the Ganados they retreat for now also not looking all too happy about it for one to tell them all to back off.

"Vamanos."

Tayla: I guess that means move it.

For the Ganados leave for the other four to staying alive. For Sarah did great shooting in a real battle.

"I did it that was so new to me…"

Ashley hugs Sarah on a fine job she did.

"Way a go, Sarah! Thanks for protecting me!"

"Sure. What are friends for?"

Looks like Sarah is something else in fighting back and shooting hard also lucky for Luis and Leon as well.

"Looks like they're backing off."

"So, what do we do now?"

Ashley and Sarah both come back downstairs since they saw the Ganados leave too.

"Are they gone?"

Leon smiles.

"Yeah, we're good. Sarah, good job up there."

Sarah got shy for Leon to say that to her.

"Thank you, Leon… I'm glad I can be helpful to you."

Leon explains Luis about their situation so far on what to do next.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving."

Ashley and Sarah have to go with Leon on that part.

"I agree, we have to."

Luis on the other hand has some other things he needed to do, but Sarah was certain he will be back to helping them again if they're going to get cured.

"Luis?"

"I'm okay, Sarah. Really. Besides, I forgot something. You guys go on ahead."

Luis leaves the cabin for nothing that Leon says will change his mind in coming back; too busy on what he was doing to ending the Plaga body take over.

"Luis."

Leon sees Luis taking off to who knows where for Sarah to keep Leon happy like he did for her.

"I have a feeling that he'll be back. Luis is our only hope in saving this world before Saddler could rule here and the rest by saving us first. Don't want Ashley to be effected."

Sarah sees Ashley waiting for the two back inside the cabin.

"I know what you mean there. So we'll be waiting."

"Where do we go to next?"

"We'll find our way around a cure. So anywhere without a broken bridge will do us nicely. Sarah you're great shooting. How did you…?"

Sarah answers to Leon about that.

"From video games. Well I took self defense class six years ago as shooting practice that might come in handy, nothing like this mess to be in. I had to learn to become stronger after my family treated me like crap, Betty and her family taking me in for a better life to live in, and escaping from Raccoon City for someone to save my life."

Leon was surprise to hear.

"You got out of Raccoon City?"

"Yes, why did you ask?"

"I did too. I was an officer and we got out alive with two other people with me after stopping someone who made the virus happen all over town."

Sarah was surprise to hear about that from Leon too, for they remember how they know little about each other so well for them to meet again by fate making them much closer together than ever.

"You're the girl I helped out from a bad child abuse problem."

"And you're the police who helped me out."

Together they said to each other at the same time.

"It's you."

No doubt fate and love at first sight for them and for Ashley to overhear them on what they were talking about.

"So you two met with each other from long ago? No way…"

With Sarah happy to see someone who cared for her wealth being back then now found someone she had a crush on and for Leon's heart to go crazy for someone he saved and now know more to remember, it was love at first sight.

"Sarah Lamar… I remember her… I might be in love with this girl."

As he said to himself. While back outside of the hard rainy night, Luis makes his way somewhere quietly before more Ganados come back or go looking for him again, he sees Ada waiting for him to walk up to with a smile on his face. Oh, boy… Looks like she waited for him after the Ganados left, for she was sneaky at hiding so well.

"Luis Sera. About time I found you alive and well."

"Heeey, señorita! Have a light? And some smokes to go with it to make my day?"

Ada just cut down to the chase.

"Where's the sample?"

"Okay, we'll skip the foreplay... As a matter of fact, I was just going to get it... Where's the love, baby?"

Ada acts sarcastic to Luis.

"Sounds like fun to me... Just hurry up!"

"Okay, lady! Where do you stand in all of this? Exactly what kind of group are you working for?"

Tayla: Like he needed to ask her that…

"There are some things you're better off not knowing. This is one of them."

"Fine... I can take a hint. I don't care who you are, as long as you can get rid of that old man and his religious friends."

Making a good point there, Luis walks off alone in the rain for Ada to sigh. Once again she reports on what's been happening on her end so far, again being very important to hear about, a lot about who Luis is and how he knows Ada so much.

"Out of all the people who are involved in this, Luis Sera has the least entanglement. He works for no organization, preferring to move on his own. I'm the one who told the organization of his importance.

"I did it, because I like him. His history portrays an enthusiasm I once shared. It was a stroke of luck that I happened to intercept his email for help. It seems that he can't trust the police, so he sent the email to an old friend in college. He must have thought his friend was still alive. In any rate, that's how I managed to find him. Apparently he has been conducting his own investigation of the cult by doing research on Las Plagas. A brilliant scientist. He has accumulated a pile of data and pieced it all together. Must be why Saddler hired him... Hmmm... Too bad Sera's snooping has aroused his suspicion. When I told him who I was, he practically begged to be taken into custody. He needed the protection. It is neither the love for Las Plagas, nor the stupid cult. He wants to get out and have peace and quiet again. I ordered him to bring me a master Plagas specimen, a sample... For evidence. Looks like he is one of the few people who Saddler actually trusts... Tracking him down and getting the hands on the sample should be difficult. I doubt the cult will take kindly to his escape though. I'll have to guide this along if I want this to go smoothly..."

That's not the only thing she knows about 'besides being happy to see Leon alright and well' he sees another girl with him. Though it was for the best, what once happen was only one time for her to be brought back to life won't be the same for them in love anymore for Ada only wants for Leon to live his life freely. The only thing she has to do is to report to Wesker at times, get what she needed from Luis for their deal, protecting Leon and the others, and stopping the mess up cult thing once and for all. For she knows a lot about Sarah Lamar than she knows about from six years ago at Raccoon City before she and Leon met underground.

"It can't be her… That girl… Sarah?"

Ada started to remember a quick flashback for one mess up scientist knowing another who worked for him, to a family fight with one child to be hurt, spying from outside, taking something away, and saving her once to escape the city alive. Ada saved Sarah once from her mess up parents from fighting back and turning into zombies to stopping them.

"It is Sarah. I never thought the half breed Project# B-Type would be in a screwed up place like this. I guess she's part of Leon's life now and Saddler's wife to be, huh? Too nasty for that to happen, not on my watch."

Ada continue her spying on Leon, Ashley, and Sarah to protecting them and herself to getting the job done, it looks like she and Sarah are friends on what she did to her to do something in return.

"Time to return her the favor six years later."

Ada and Sarah know something that Leon doesn't know about, but it looks like it's a good thing and not bad. However something did happen back then for Ada to get something for Wesker way before she was killed by saving Sarah who did something for her to save the world for once. Besides that how do Sarah and Leon know each other for six years ago before the zombie outbreak took place? More to come in the next chapter to know more and see more action with love as well to take place. So cool…


	6. Chapter 5 – Fighting the Plaga Mendez

Chapter 5 – Fighting the Plaga Mendez

In the cabin before finding the way out continues, Leon and Sarah tell their stories during the Raccoon City nightmare and for Ashley to listen which also has something to do with Ada Wong in it. Things changed from six years later so how are it they know about each other?

"So you two know each other from six years ago…? The Raccoon City event of the zombies! I remember that! My Father told me what happen, talk about a nightmare."

For Ashley to ask that question to them and Leon and Sarah wanted to know too.

"It was a nightmare that happened then. How can I forget?"

"It was…"

Leon started telling his story first from Resident Evil 2/Darkside Chronicles flashbacks as he was telling Sarah and Ashley all about it.

Tayla: Good game it was… For Darkside Chronicles with Resident Evil 2, Codename: Veronica, and bonus one was so awesome!

"I became a cop in Raccoon City on my father's side of the family protecting and stopping crime, been training how to fight, shoot a gun, and everything else to be the best. I remember more on my first case in aiding Sarah here because of a family abuse going on; her father was scientist doing so sick testing on her lucky to still be alive and her mother was hooker in making more money making things hard to getting her away from them. Poor girl was scared who couldn't even leave the house, but I did all that I could to save her. I thought I remember you from somewhere… Things were going well for me until out of nowhere everyone all over turns into zombies including the entire police station, I was lucky to get out to fight for my life and a girl name Claire Redfield who was Chris Redfield's sister work together to stay alive. When I was trying to find you, Sarah, I found the place all mess up and two bodies gunned down because they turned into zombies and the other blood all over was you, again I'm really glad you're alright. Anyways, we found a hidden path underground of the train station for a man who made the whole mess of the outbreak called the T-Virus and he infected himself William Birkin slowly turning himself into a monster who wanted to kill his only daughter lucky to stay alive from the infection in her to being cured Sherry Birkin. Her mother Annette Birkin tried to save Sherry though she blames herself for hurting Sherry without showing her love, she was killed to give Claire and me the cure for Sherry, and we all try to getting out of the place from William and other monster attacks. Ada Wong was another person who aided us until her last breath gave up her life to save us, got out all three of us, Claire, Sherry, and me out of the city from the train before it blew up and stopped William. Claire and I went our own separated ways with Sherry finding a new home, and I became an American Agent of the D.S.O. stands for Division of Security Operations. So here I am now doing my second mission around."

Sarah was happy to remember Leon caring for her six years ago.

"Leon… I almost forgot about you, but I didn't. I had a feeling I seen you, I'm glad you're alright."

Leon puts his hand on Sarah's.

"I am too."

Ashley had one question to ask to Leon about.

"So what was your first mission you did before this?"

"Well, two years ago my ex-partner Jack Krauser and I went to South America stopped a man named Javier Hidalgo in making the drug of the Sacred Snake for more zombie and mutated creatures while saving his daughter from him who had the power Manuela Hidalgo. She came through for us to stop her father as a monster, saving her mother from becoming one, got out safely, and save a human live."

Sarah was confused on one thing.

"And your partner?"

Leon felt bad for Jack since he could no longer fight after that event.

"During the fight with Javier in his zombie-like form in drugging himself, the attack he stroke upon Jack's arm was lethal he could no longer fight in that condition causing Jack to retired. Haven't heard from him since, I hope he's doing alright on his own. He's stronger than he looks."

Sarah felt bad.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry; it must be me worrying more than he is. So, Sarah, tell us what happened during the time when I tried to help you out then than we are today."

Ashley wanted to know as well.

"Yeah! Tell us Sarah, if you want to."

Sarah remembers one thing that Leon said knowing she's not afraid to talk about her awful past anymore to those she trusts.

"Ashley, its fine. I can talk about it. Hey, Leon, you said Ada Wong. With short hair, a long red dress, and can fight well while using a gun?"

"How do you know about her?"

Sarah Lamar tells her story to the two with more flashbacks to be shown in every word she says. Painful a bit for Sarah to remember again, but she tries to suck it up to becoming brave.

"I was a test subject, a useless tool to my father who used a woman to be my mother after he left my real mother to move to Raccoon City working with William. That hooker helped out that man, that… That sick bastard! After what I been through, he doesn't deserve to be my father no more back then! That woman pretended to be my fake mother to hide their identify that was illegal by injecting me with things trying to kill me all over my body making a freak to the others to hate me so, I didn't know what or who I'll become for Leon did try to save me to get me out of that place to finally arrest them; no luck though meaning I had to make my escape alone so I planned all day and night for me to make a move to fight back by stabbing that man hard and the used woman to getting out, William left them for one reason as the zombie nightmare happened outside for them to turn into zombies themselves! I thought I wasn't going to make it, that's when Ada appeared out of nowhere gunning down the two in seconds drop down with their heads blown up; she helped me get out alive but in return… I had to give her something from a bit from my blood and a sample of a test tube with some T-Virus useful to give it to her for her to get me out of the city before it blew up, told me where to go and I went and that was the last I saw Ada alive. I thought the same fate happened to Leon, at least he's here with us. I guess Ada's really gone, huh? I owe her my life for saving me… I tried finding her but the military got me in time to getting out before the city blew up, I thought it killed Ada but a brutal fight with a zombie is much worse to die so me and seeing Betty and her family took me in for a better life to live in and to trust in. Not good with other boys, I train myself how to fight, use a gun, and all that to stay alive. Yet the strange things… I still don't know what's in me making the Plagas go weird and why Saddler want me so much, I wish what powers I have here and if so I don't want to turn into a zombie. So from that and ended up in this awful place because I was finding my long lost brother to start a new family with each other, but something drag me to jump out of the plane before it blew up killing everyone and my best friend leaving me the only one left to find Ashley and then you, Leon. So now you all know about me."

Both and Ashley and Leon felt really bad hearing Sarah's sad tale, also for Ashley to remember about how she was capture in the first place.

"I remember too! The octopus thing-! Or whatever that was happened to me too!"

Sarah wanted to know more about it.

"Really? It happened to you, Ashley!?"

"Yes. There was something very big with many arms that cut the plane down on my vacation to wake up in a room as their hostage; I know it wasn't a sea monster."

"So it's a Plagas maybe? What type are we dealing with?"

With no help there, Leon could say one thing to the girls.

"The more of the people here don't get cured in time, the worse they'll turn into. Or morph into something really bad. We'll just have to fight our way at them to getting out of here."

Sarah stands up with her gun out ready for anything.

"Anywhere you go, Leon, I'll follow. I will not be afraid anymore. But the things in me…"

Leon stood by Sarah's side.

"It won't happen. You're not a monster whether you're affected or not, I'm with you all the way, Sarah. All of us are."

Sarah smiles making her feel better for Leon to say that to her.

"Thank you, Leon. You too, Ashley."

Ashley was happy as well.

"You two are so cute together. I won't leave your sides for sure."

"Alright. Now that's all cleared up, let's get a move on, ladies."

"Right."

"Okay, Leon."

With Leon Sarah 'locked and loaded' with Ashley too were ready to leave the cabin and back outside hoping the chopper will be nearby to saving them. Still raining out at night time with thunder and lightning come down hard… Around the corner of the shed for the three found a note left out to look at saying: it looks like Saddler order the people to shoot down the helicopter for he knew they were coming, still on the hunt to get Ashley back as their hostage/weapon and Sarah to return back to Saddler. Ew… The only way they can get out is from two routes ahead that'll be well guarded, lots of Ganados and El Gigante will be there for Sarah and Leon to stop.

Tayla: Seriously, who leaves these things behind?

Before leaving, more buying and selling for Leon to do with the Merchant who also gives more ammo for Sarah for her to pay him back.

"Ah, I see you like your new toy, Missy."

"It helps out a lot, thank you. But why me?"

After Sarah pays Merchant with some rubies and rare coins, he tells her a secret for another thing he knows about.

"Keep it. It's yours. Keep your eyes open for that certain someone you're still looking for. As well as staying close to those that are dear to you and the one you love. You have the gift in doing so."

After that Sarah follows Leon and Ashley to keep on moving.

"Ah, Leon…? That man there…"

"I know, very strange but he is trust worthy that can help us."

"He sure knows so much."

"A bit too much, I agree."

Leon uses the lever to open the gates for them to getting out of the area and being ready for the danger that was about to come. Once inside they see another Gigante standing in their way for Leon sees a rock hanging from above to shoot down at it once he tells Ashley to stay put.

"Ashley, stay behind here!"

Ashley ducks in the corner in time and watches.

"Be careful."

"Sarah, shoot at the stands up there!"

"Okay, Leon!"

The two shoot for the huge rock to fall on top of the Gigante to the head for Leon to shoot at him many times without stopping. The giant kept on coming many times to whack Leon, but he was too slow to touch him to dodging his every moves in time 'away from Ashley more' to keep on shooting the beast. Leon couldn't stop him for much longer for Sarah couldn't shoot the Gigante down either so she grabs hold of a flash bomb to the face to blind the beast unable to move but having trouble seeing. For Ashley cheered with joy.

"Perfect hit!"

Leon saw what Sarah did there was amazing and continues fighting the Gigante while he still had the chance. For the Plaga to be sticking out from his back, allowing Leon to climb on the beast and cuts it really hard with his knife many times. As for Sarah runs up to Gigante to shoot him in the mouth many times for his head to bleed out a piece of his big brain to finally staying dead and for the two to move away from the big incoming fall. Team work! Leon was so amazed for Sarah did some great skills that her powers were a gift for her to still be herself and alive, not a monster. But for her, Sarah was a bit surprise on how she did that.

"I just did something… Something, unreal…"

Ashley joins back with the other two.

"That was great!"

"Sarah!"

"Yes, Leon?"

Leon comes up to Sarah holding her hands up and looked very happy.

"Sarah that was extremely brave what you did there."

"I did?"

Ashley hugs Sarah.

"Oh, come on, Sarah, you saved us for Leon to finish off and you did too."

Sarah remembers doing it without thinking first but she did.

"I guess I did."

"How did you learn to use a flash grenade?"

Sarah was afraid to admitting it but that's how she learned how to fight a bit a little from video games, which worked out for her in real life.

"From Video games."

"I like your skills. Let's get going."

They see a lock and chain blocking the door to get through.

"How are we going to get in-?"

Leon had no problem cutting the chain and lock with his knife and kicking the door open in seconds for Ashley to see her answers.

"Never mind."

"No problems here."

Entering an empty farm for Leon to stumble upon an old key 'which might come in handy' for he, Ashley, and Sarah continue moving on. By cutting down another door with the same lock and chain to use the key to enter in the next area for Sarah was ready to fight back even if she hates her strange unknown powers that were giving her such an amazing ability. Seeing that there was nothing around the place 'just yet' in the storage room however another note was left for them to read.

It said… Looks like they all know even Saddler too that Leon is still alive, looks like they want him dead either way before the egg in him hatches meaning he's useless to them. Now Saddler will order the Ganados 'are being infected by the Plagas' to go after Leon and Ashley as well as getting Sarah back to Saddler to wed upon. Again, gross… So there was a last gate nearby they can lead them the way out with any luck the way they go. Heading further in the farm was a sky lift that'll take anyone or anything on to the other side to sit and walk off once you get to where you need to be, looks like they have to jump on to getting across.

"It's like going skiing on these."

"Only to be serious."

Leon tells the girls to stay close to him for he sees Ganados on the other side waiting for them to kill, so he gets out his sniper and takes aim.

"Wait. I got this then we'll go."

Leon shoots a few Ganados down with one single shot at a time. Leon, Ashley, and Sarah got on the carts together for them to shoot the rest on their way there.

"Sarah, keep your eyes open to shoot."

"Here we go. Ashley, stay down."

With Ashley ducking down and covering her head with her arms, the cart moves for Leon to shoot all of the Ganados off the other carts with one shot at a time and Sarah was shooting them hard to the head or their hands to lose their weapons, Leon took care of the rest one by one. They soon started throwing axes at the three for Leon to shoot them down and Sarah too for one axe hit Leon on the arm, though he covers it with his hand to bandage it up in time. Sarah helps him out to make sure he was alright.

"Oh, my God! Leon, are you alright?"

"Leon!"

Leon looked alright for his arm will heal since he sealed it up and tells Sarah not to worry about it.

"Don't worry about me, Sarah, I'll be fine. This is nothing. By the way those video game skills of yours do come in handy a lot."

Sarah laughs.

"Thanks."

The cart makes its way to the end for the three to get out and keeps on going.

"This is our stop I guess."

For Ashley to be saying that for her, Leon, and Sarah to go downstairs and in a hidden cave where more Ganados try stopping them but Leon and Sarah had no trouble shooting and fighting their way through them in no time. Getting up on the ladder to stop more of them, they must be in the room where Ada was knocked out and almost got killed by the Ganados to get away in time for the blood of one of the Ganados was still fresh, one touch for Sarah to have a strange feeling that she remembers who the blood belong to. Having trouble believing if it really was Ada Wong who was still alive for they don't know that just yet.

"It can't be… Ada's?"

They leave the area for Leon to ask Sarah on what trouble her.

"Sarah, you okay?"

Sarah comes too.

"I'm good. I just thought I felt this feeling for someone before."

Leon sees the blood.

"The blood here?"

"Yeah, is like my body's telling me that someone was dead but isn't."

Leon thought to himself.

"Someone who was dead but isn't…?"

"Leon?"

"Its fine, Sarah, let's keep on going."

The three leave the area back outside to another farm. For Sarah to sense the scary feeling in her body for the tall one Mendez was near somewhere in the next area for Leon to tell he has to tell Ashley to hide inside a huge barn for her own safety. While beyond the door was something far worse…

"Sarah?"

"He's here. The tall one who capture me… The Plagas a very big and nasty one we have to face against."

"Where at?"

Sarah sense it in the other room once enter in the door by pointed out to them leaving Ashley surprise to see Sarah with such a great gift.

"How are you doing these things, Sarah?"

"I don't know how, it just happens."

Leon tells Ashley to go hide.

"Ashley, you'd better stay outside. Go hide near that empty farm."

"Yeah."

Ashley hides somewhere for Leon tells Sarah to do the same.

"You too, Sarah, protect her."

Sarah stops Leon with her arm wrap around his.

"Don't!"

Leon stops for he had to do this alone and tells Sarah to be strong for him.

"You can't come."

"But I wish to help out."

"And you are by protecting Ashley. Sarah, I'll get this man for you. I just want you to be safe. Okay? I'll come right back."

"You promise?"

Leon hugs Sarah meaning that all will be good.

"I promise. Use your gun and defend yourself, this guy will pay and what he did to me earlier."

Before Leon left, Sarah had one more thing to say.

"Leon! I'll be waiting and I will protect my friend Ashley!"

"I will too, both of you! Sarah, you mean so much to me even if we meant for a short time, this must be fate for us!"

Leon enters in the other big room alone as Sarah closes the barn door tightly until Leon comes back for them for no one else to come inside, she keeps her gun to watch over Ashley, but to worry for someone who cares about her so much. For real caring and true love to happen to this girl for the first time which was a good thing. Sarah could only pray for Leon's safety.

"Leon…"

Ashley keeps Sarah company while waiting around.

"He'll be right back like he promise us. Sarah, we just got to do as he says."

"You're right, Ashley, for Leon we will wait for him."

As the girls wait safely in the barn and Bruno arriving smelling the scent of both Leon and Sarah alright, he waits on the other side until they come out knowing they're doing alright. As Leon enters in the room with his gun loaded up, the other barn looked empty all over for Mendez appears behind Leon 'for Sarah was right'. Leon turns around for Mendez to grab hold of his arm and his neck without blinking… Knocking him to the ground to turning the door knobs to be tight so strongly with no way out but to break your way back outside. Mendez comes back for Leon to throw a punch to the face for Leon to roll away in time, to knock over a tank of gasoline all over the man to fire a powerful flame with just one bullet shot of a gun.

"Hasta luego."

Leon fires for the fire to burst out fast to explode and for him to duck in time. I know Mendez has the Plaga in him too, so he must be at least down for the count after that bomb attack. Somehow, he's still standing burning all over and naked a bit to sounding different about to transform! From becoming much more tall, his rips showing out, his arms sticking out weirdly, face looking the same, red eyes to be shown, his body was all stinky with more legs like a centipede all over being all red, for the back to be the same with sharp claws, longer finger nails, and the pants and boots still on him. Leon has to fight his way through Mendez to getting out of here after that thought Mendez does say one thing to Leon.

"Give me the girl and Saddler's woman! Or else!"

Leon shoots out a warning close to Mendez's face meaning a no and he wasn't afraid to take a monster like him down on his own.

"Over my dead body I will. Now come get some!"

Tayla: Go, Leon, go!

Another fight begins for Leon to beat Saddler's dangerous tall men of Ganados name Mendez, who became really ugly looking in his Plaga form. The barn was on fire for Leon to stay calm in stopping Mendez before he stops him again for who knows how powerful he has become this time, soon realizing that the Plagas' weak point was fire; can't stand that much body temperature so for Mendez to walk up slowly to Leon allowing him to shoot at another gasoline barrel to blow up at the monster. Did it work? Weaken it yes but not for the count yet. So he avoids Mendez coming at Leon to throwing powerful hand grenades to his face, looks like he's turning this beastly Plaga into a skibob. After three more hits the bodies break in half…

However Mendez's lower body was still moving for his upper body was now one like a real centipede to hang on a railing of the barn for two to go after Leon; he has to take out two part of him, super!

"A half against me, huh? This seems fare."

How can Leon stop the two at once this time? Uses the hand grenade to destroy the legs at least for the upper body to fall down, passing by Mendez to go after him by climbing one railing up top after another like a gorilla does. Leon throws another for him to burn and he strike back right on the hurt shoulder for Leon to stop the bleed, crap! Using the plants to make a cream to stop the bleeding quickly and to heal, Leon doesn't see any sign of Mendez above him meaning he's hiding waiting to strike again for it was hard to tell where with so much smoke in the way; coming in for another swing Leon sees him and throws a long shot at Mendez for one last explosion to finally putting him in his place. Bleeding in pain and screaming in a weird noise Plaga Mendez was good as dead with one eye ball to pop out of his head. Yeah!

"That was for hurting me many times and Sarah."

After the fight, Leon sees Mendez eye as a False Eye and a hole due to the barn burning to get out of in time, for Ashley and Sarah to hear 'also Sarah sensing out' it was safe to come out of hiding to continue moving forward.

"Ashley, let's go. He won."

"Alright!"

Leon jumps out of the barn through the fire for Ashley and Sarah to meet up with him and happy to see him doing well as he was too.

"Are you okay, Leon?"

"Never better, Ashley. You see, Sarah? I told you I promise to come back."

The two hugged each other.

"I'm so happy you did. I took care of Ashley as promise too."

Ashley sees Leon holding up an eye in his hand.

"Ew! Is that an eye?"

Sarah corrects Ashley.

"No, Ashley, it's a glass eye Leon has."

"I think we found our way to the other side of the door."

Leon, Ashley, and Sarah head up to where the other door was with Sarah having her flashlight on to see in the dark at night and no longer raining out. How will they get to the right area?

"We can't see where we should be going…"

Ashley screams thinking it was a wolf but it was Bruno to the rescue.

"Wait! It's no wolf, it's a dog."

"It is?"

Bruno barks for Sarah remembers him and comes up to kissing her on the cheeks.

"It's you!"

Bruno was very happy and so was Sarah laughing with joy and Leon too for him to pat the dog on the head to liking it and Ashley joined in.

"Bruno, good to see you again."

"So his name is Bruno?"

"He saved me once after saving him; Bruno really likes you, Sarah."

"Yeah, I told him to escape when the Ganados people capture me after keeping me company."

Ashley hugs Bruno liking so much attention.

"Aw, I want him."

Bruno then barks and makes a circle to tell them something.

"What is it, Bruno?"

Bruno barks again to point the way with his paw to where to go by showing them.

"Come on. I think Bruno will lead us to the door."

Once Bruno gets Leon, Sarah, and Ashley to the metal door and barks telling them it needs to be unlock to the other side to getting cured and then getting out alive. Leon had a feeling it had something to do with the glass eye. But first he has to hold on to it to use for later after getting where they needed to go with Bruno's help.

"Sarah, you and Ashley stay on guard and close to Bruno's side. We're going in."

"Okay. Thanks again, Bruno, you're the best."

The four went in after once again buying and selling from Merchant, they got back on the cat to the other side once again to the big door that couldn't open up, Leon then gets out the false eye to use and opening it this time for Bruno knows it was the right one. It scans the eye for it was a laser scans it, then it opens for over the area they see a church some kind with the bridge down to go into. Maybe there's a cure inside and watching out for more danger to come. With lots of Ganados blocking the way for both Leon and Sarah to stop as Bruno stands by to guard Ashley for he was too smart to know what to do first thing.

"Sarah, let's take care of these guys first before we move on. Stay close to me."

"Okay, Leon. Bruno, watch Ashley for us."

Bruno barks meaning he will watch over her for Ashley cheers for them near the door.

"Go get them, you guys."

"We will for sure."

Leon and Sarah loaded up their guns and walk up where the Ganados were blocking the path, not for long though. However someone drives a truck coming straight at them so those two better think of something fast to stopping it, so Leon and Sarah kept on shooting for breaking the window screen to killing the driver to go down with the truck to flip over. Looks like other got run over during that drive through.

"Ashley! Bruno! All clear! Come on!"

Ashley stayed close to Bruno wit Leon and Sarah guarding them too with their gun and kept on walking along. Soon crossing to the other side they soon see lots of Ganados coming at them holding up lots of torches for Bruno to growl and bark at them and for Sarah to worry.

"There's no way we can stop them all at once!"

Looks like all four has to cross the bridge while it was still open and fast.

"Sarah! Ashley! To the other side of the bridge!"

"Yeah."

"Let's hurry, Bruno!"

All four ran onto the bridge in time and way from the many Ganados for Leon had to close the bridge up with some help from one of the girls.

"Ashley, you take one."

"Okay."

Leon was on the left and Ashley on the right to turn the lever for the bridge to close up on the many Ganados before they all come at them.

"Ready?"

Sarah tells them at the right time to doing it since she can feel it.

"Now!"

Rushing together to close it up and blocking the Ganados that were unable to get there. Close call!

"Awesome!"

Sarah was happy and so was Bruno too to make it inside the place.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Then come on."

With Bruno leading the way with his smell to follow and Ashley follows him along with Leon and Sarah keeping their guard up, the two talked for Ashley keeps to herself and hoping her boyfriend is doing fine at home worrying about her too and her family for they were getting close to where they needed to be, unaware they were being followed by someone unknown. Was it Luis, Ada, or one who works for Saddler? Leon and Sarah never been closer than ever before to know each other so well.

"We're doing well, Leon."

"Yeah, we are. I'm glad I met you. I really am."

"Me too. It was faith and luck to see each other and working together."

"First we need a cure to getting the Plagas out, finding Luis, and getting out of here before Saddler gets to us."

"No kidding… I sense a lot of bad thing here, must be luck I have whatever is inside of me to saving us."

Leon had question he wanted to ask Sarah.

"Sarah, your brother… You never met him before and you think he's here in a place like this?"

"No, around the area that's for sure."

"I see. What do you know about him?"

Sarah wish she knew too, she hasn't met him in person yet but she knows she has one.

"I don't know what he looks like, but a friend of Betty's dad told me about it somewhere in Europe. He's a science researching in finding cures due to the outbreak zombie thing happening, I know he's alive somewhere I can feel it in me, literally. I wish I knew why."

"So you want to see him why? I'm sorry to ask you these things."

"Don't be, Leon, its fine. I want to start a better family with him when I do find him, I also want him to check on my blood to see if I'm human or not. I don't want to hurt those that are very dear to me. I lost Betty and the others from the plane attack on that monster like Ashley did, I won't lose you guys or Luis next. That includes Bruno too or any other survivors maybe."

Sarah looks at her hands making sure if she was still herself, Leon knows that she is otherwise she would be transforming by now.

"You are who you are, Sarah. I don't think there's any chance for you to turn into a zombie or a Plaga creature chosen one or not. I believe in that."

Sarah turns red all over.

"So you met that I was beautiful?"

"Well, to me you are."

"I do fine you cute too."

The four continue looking around the church once exiting through the main gate.

"Then let's stay close so we won't get caught again. I'm with you all the way, Sarah; we will find your brother."

"You got it."

Leon, Sarah, and Ashley kept on moving as they follow Bruno to lead them to the right way. I just hope that both Luis and Ada are doing well and what about the Merchant guy? How does he know so well and so much? Elsewhere unknown in the other room is where some dead bodies were all over and some sounded like they were still alive all sounded like a few women being chain up and one eating like crazy in the shadows who couldn't stop no matter how many the Ganados bring to one girl for some strange reason for Saddler to see the results for he knows who. Could it be some missing people being all girls?

"Yes… Yes… All is going well here. Eat up; you're going to need it. Soon Sarah shall be mine, unlike these useless beings; she'll be treated for me only."

Saddler laughs a bit and orders the people to keep doing their job for the raw meat kept on coming for one person who was eating the most, was crying and wish she could stop she couldn't with one thing to say for one person to be alright unlike she was, could she really be…?

"Sarah…"


	7. Chapter 6 – Into the Deadly Church we go

Chapter 6 – Into the Deadly Church we go

So many things happening in the church and Saddler getting the girls back doesn't sound good at all… For Leon, Ashley, Sarah, and Bruno move forward inside the church knowing the danger that lies ahead to be careful of, after buying and selling things from the Merchant as Bruno kills a very deadly snake to protect the others they continue on. Entering in the other room outside of what looks like an old church that was like in the ruins and for Sarah to tell the others to stay still for lots of other Ganados infected of the Plagas were around chanting by the sound of it meaning these ones are different allowing Leon to taking out his riffle.

"Let me guess, Sarah, there's a lot?"

"I remember… They wore red and black type of hoods meaning they worship this thing and work for Saddler very well. Let's be on our guard, Leon."

Ashley stays close to Bruno and he stands his ground for her in front.

"Leon, we'll hide next to this box to make a clear shot."

"Good idea."

Leon got ready to aim at the black and red hooded men for Sarah to point out to him carefully at a time and shooting them down to the head one by one, a clear shot. Moving on they see more up top with a wooden handmade bow that shoots out fire for one wearing a goat-like skull as a mask orders them to fire. Those fireballs looked very deadly to get through from walking pass it.

"We'll go on the shots they fire again at a time."

Leon leads the others the way for getting to the corner, passing by to the other side of the place, all the way downstairs, and near the good spot to make one bomb blow up at them up top. For Leon to do the rest for one bomb to make it across almost hurting them but got to Sarah a little to put the fire off of her.

"Ow!"

"Sarah!"

Sarah puts the fire out quickly for only her leg got burned for Leon to carry her up and shoots the rest to burn up in time. As well as shooting one wearing a skull mask, Leon makes sure if Sarah was alright like Bruno was licking her wounds away for he knew that she gotten hurt.

"Will she be alright, Leon?"

"Sarah? Does it hurt?"

"I can still walk…"

Leon heals Sarah wound up from the plants into a cream quickly that also cures burn marks too.

"Glad you are. Don't get hurt on me anymore, I'm running out of bandages here."

Leon made a joke for Sarah to laugh at for she'll be fine and Ashley knows those two make a very cute couple.

"What is it, Ashley?"

"He likes you…"

Sarah acts embarrasses about it.

"What…? You think so too?"

"Think what you like, I know. Bruno knows already."

Bruno looks at Sarah smiling and barks for her to pat him.

"Well, I did say I find him cute."

"And he says you're beautiful to him."

"You're right."

Leon takes out one man and use the shed to bomb up the others on the other side and Sarah took out the next from the back with a perfect shot from a distances. Leaving to the other side see more shooting at them, Sarah sees a lever for an old cannon should be working still so she pulls it until it comes up.

"Leon! This thing still works! Let's use it against them!"

"Alright then."

Leon takes aim and fires at them and one more at the gate for them to getting through.

"Quick thinking there, Sarah."

"Thanks."

"Follow me, you guys."

All was good now to get inside the other room of the church for the four for Leon to get another call from Ingrid herself to answer and report.

"I hope its good news."

"Me too."

Both Sarah and Leon hope so.

"Leon, what's your current location?"

"We decided to lay low in a castle, but it looks like it was a bad move."

"Meaning?"

"Well it appears that this castle's also connected with the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors because they're giving me one hell of a welcome."

"Sounds bad. I have an idea, Leon. I need you to—!"

It looked and sounded like Leon was losing Ingrid.

"What? Repeat, Hunnigan."

All goes silence for Leon to lose Ingrid, Saddler and the others must be on to them.

"Great. Just my luck."

Sarah starts to worry again for Leon to cheer her up.

"Look, there's no way a cut off will stop us. She'll call us back, Sarah; we'll just keep low in here."

"Yes. We will get out of here alive like you said, get cured, and find my brother."

Leon pats Sarah on her head gently.

"That a girl."

The deeper the four went inside the church, the crazier it gets even more. They see a sword on the wall, looked very rare for Bruno to smell something very weird about it for Sarah to get it off of and carry it with her.

"Bruno and I can tell it looks very important to use."

"Might come in handy I hope."

Ashley had a point there for the Platinum Sword to be useful like the false eye did from earlier. Heading up stairs next after gunning down men Ganados in hoods coming down for Leon and Sarah to deal with along with Bruno fighting too for Ashley's safety with his claws and fangs, leaving Leon to do a back flip on the two guys to the ground really hard. More were coming for Leon was out of bullets.

"Damn it. Perfect timing to run out."

"Leon! Catch!"

Sarah shoots one just enough to throwing Leon a reload.

"Thanks!"

After the two took the rest down from guns and stabbing with a knife, Leon, Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno kept on going upstairs in one small room to see another sword that was made of gold for Sarah and Bruno know they needed it too with the other they got.

"How many keys and doors are there?"

For Sarah to ask that was good as anyone else to know better. More hooded Ganado come running upstairs with lots of deadly weapons 'like maces' for Leon to burn them away with a flare grenade in time killing some and the rest Leon and Sarah to shoot down together as a team, for putting one sword in to o the other back downstairs to match after fighting their way through and some infected by the Plagas to take over no doubt about it. The swords were used to open a hidden door behind the walls for them to go outside. Sarah tells Bruno to keep on going for them to follow.

"Lead us the way, Bruno."

He barks for him to go first and Ashley to stay behind both Leon and Sarah heavily armed. But Bruno stops for a moment to make sure the person coming up to the others was friendly, for it was and got back to staying calmed again. It was Luis, must of came to tell Leon something important about finding a cure for him, Ashley, and Sarah.

"Leon!"

"It's Luis!"

They turn around to see Luis.

"Luis."

"I've got something for you guys."

Luis tries finding it in his pocket, but it seemed the item he had for the three of them is gone.

"Uh... What?! Oh, shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them."

"Dropped what?"

Sarah took a big guess on what it was.

"It's an anti-serum for us, isn't it? And you lost it."

Luis was surprise for Sarah to guess that so well.

"How did she…?"

Leon dropped the subject for now to get back to the real point.

"It's a long story that has to wait. Anyway, is it true what Sarah said?"

"Yes, she's right. It's a drug that'll stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?"

"Yeah."

Leon answers for Luis to ask Sarah and Ashley about it next.

"And you two?"

"Yes."

"I have too, I feels like stab to the chest."

Sarah covers her body with her arms like she was shielding herself being scared and all for Leon to feel bad for her.

"Sarah…"

"Damn it! The eggs have hatched. We don't have much time."

Leon was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to go back and get it."

Luis turns away to leave to get that thing back in time for Ashley wanted to help him out.

"Let me come with you."

Luis stops her in time before she could follow him.

"No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies. I'm sure. Sarah, wasn't it? You have a gift different from the rest of us, so use it well. It can save their lives and 'hers'."

When Luis said that to Sarah, she knew she felt the blood belonging to Ada around the area they were, meaning she was alive.

"So she is alive… Luis meant with her, Ada Wong."

Sarah keeping to herself now wanting to see to believe if Luis was telling her the truth about it, Leon demanded to know why Luis was doing this for them without any questions asked.

"Why are you-?"

Luis cuts him off from talking to say something instead.

"It makes me feel better. Let's just leave it at that."

Luis leaves to give his out in the air, the four continue their search too like he was.

"What was that all about?"

Sarah answers to Ashley.

"He's going all this trouble to save us, I'm sure of it."

Bruno barks for he agrees on Sarah's point of view.

"I hope he'll be alright."

"We'll find another way around and meet back. Let's get going, you two."

The girls say it together.

"Right."

Checking out the other areas of the place for Leon, Sarah, and Bruno to fight off the Ganados worshippers out of their way and for Ashley to stay very close to them also blowing up a barrel to kill the rest with one shot. More Plagas kept on popping out of their heads looking much longer, deadlier, and different color all over, like a demon or something mix with an alien. Stopping the other with wooden shields and some shooting fire arrows from above they could beat against Leon's riffle to the head and dead for sure. Bruno comes across something by scratching a treasure box with the main castle key inside for him to hand to Leon to use.

"Good boy, Bruno. We can get in."

Ashley hugs Bruno to love the attention.

"He's such a god boy. Yes he is."

"I'm glad he's on our side."

Going all the way back to see the main gate for Leon to use the key and open it up, leaving Bruno to jump to the other side where he can get around the other way and looks at them before heading out alone once again.

"Bruno? Don't leave."

Sarah tells Ashley that Bruno's brave by himself.

"He'll be fine, Ashley. Bruno wants to clear a path for us and making sure Luis finds what he's looking for."

"Really?"

"I agree with Sarah, he'll come back to us later on. It's for the best so he won't get hurt, we'll take him out of this place too."

Bruno howls telling them all good luck and goes on inside the next area around first for Leon, Ashley, and Sarah to go through the door.

"See you later, Bruno!"

Leon and Sarah lock and loaded for anything that stands before them again.

"Sarah, be on your guard."

"And try not to get hurt? Got it."

With the two ready and Ashley standing close to them, they enter in. It was a huge hallway of a real life church being so different in this place to have everything else; the three soon hear an odd laugh somewhere in the room that didn't sound friendly at all. From up top they see two Verdugos bodyguards having scary faces and wore darker red to black robes and standing from one side to another for entering in the middle wasn't a kid, an adult who looks really old name Ramon Salazar of the Castellan family from way back. He looks like an elf more than a human, sort of… His skin was pink like an old man's was, with pointed ears, white hair 'when he was young Ramon had brown hair', wore a blue uniform of a solider like Napoleon all blue from the hat, jacket, wore a gold- like shirt underneath it, a white scarf in the front, black tights, with long white soaks, and black shoes made from the olden times with buckles on it. Sarah can sense more Plagas in them including Salazar to be Saddler's right hand man than Mendez was.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us."

Leon could tell from looking at Sarah that Ramon was trouble alright.

"Who are you?"

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethrens."

"No thanks, bros."

Ashley was about to say something about Ramon, but Sarah knows what and stops her quietly in time.

"Ashley, don't be fooled by his appears. He's very old and dangerous as he may come to be."

"Sorry…"

Ramon speaks again on what he demands to have for Saddler.

"My, my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die."

Ramon turns around again to say another thing to them with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, yes… Mr. Scott, Lord Saddler wants his lovely mistress back and wants your filthy hands off of her. She does belong to him as our chosen one, very important keep her unharmed and only her. Anyone else to coming near her pretty head…"

Ramon made a sound and uses his finger on his neck, meaning he'll cut or kill anyone else standing in their way. Ouch!

"No!"

Though Sarah yells stops the Verdugos from moving a muscle, Ramon frees them to obey him only, but liked her powers very well.

"Nope, nope, Mistress. We must have you back to Lord Saddler's arms right away please."

Sarah looked scared but Leon pulls her next to him to shield her from Ramon and his goons defending her the most and Ashley too as she stands up too for herself.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!"

Leon agrees and looks at Sarah for she was not alone nor never again.

"You got that right. Don't we'll find a cure, and I'll make sure you never find yourself in Saddler's hands again, Sarah. I got you."

Leon then puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder for she trusts him and Ashley on this to getting cured and getting out alive together.

"Oh, Leon."

Sarah hugs Leon and Ashley joins in to hugging her new friend and looking scared the most than her. Looks like the three have to beware of Ramon this time for the room block the door to go into from a wall statue they must solve of a puzzle in a shape that'll match for Sarah senses them out to help out Leon and Ashley to join in.

"There are some in this room. Let's find them and not leave."

"Okay, Ashley let's fine them."

"Lead the way then."

The three search all over, other than finding a hidden key hiding in a portrait of Ramon to use for later they continue searching the rest of the rooms for the puzzles.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll find a way out of here."

"Good to know that we're in this as a team."

Both Leon and Sarah smile at each other for they can do anything they set their minds to. They come across with a note on the table saying something about finding Luis and capturing him to keeping the cure to themselves for they know he's somewhere in the castle where Bruno is making sure he's alright from any danger; trying not to give Leon, Ashley, and Sarah the cures not like he'll give up too easily from the likes of them, so he must hurry and they hope to see him again with it in time before they hatch inside. I hope he's doing well alone like they were…

Nothing in the other hidden photo on the wall's safe, but something worth it downstairs basement for Leon to use a gem to unlocking it to go down and see being a torment room from long ago. There in one of the cells they see a man in armor, all chained up, with his eyes sewed shut, and in pain, I think he isn't too friendly to be around with Ashley freaking out.

"Ah!"

Ashley hides behind Sarah to protect her friend.

"Leon, he's angry and he's in pain."

Leon tries to go in the cell only to be a trap, for the man had sharp long claws on his hands to be his weapons to kill for Ashley hide somewhere for Leon and Sarah to stopping the man.

"I guess he's not in pain anymore!"

"And not friendly at all!"

Is eyes turning red to breaking down of the wall, runs really fast, and strike to getting his claw stuck in the box for Sarah to shoot the Plaga attach on his back for Leon to shoot it down some more. For he was blind but his hearing was powerful for Sarah to shot at a bell to turn around for Leon to finish it off, killing it in time for good it had some Plagas' blood spilling out and grossing out Sarah.

"Ew!"

Sarah tries to get the blood-like off of her with Leon's help.

"It's nothing, that's good."

"Yeah, but t was still gross."

Leon and Sarah see a lever inside the cell to go over and pull it down, what happens next? The four horses blocking the path in getting into another door was turn off for it had firing coming out, but not anymore for the three to keep on moving 'after Ashley comes out from hiding'. Sarah could sense her friend was worried about something and was hiding it. Not good… They stop the other Ganados by shooting down a lamp for them to be on fire and another to shoot at the dynamite in his hands with the others behind the man. The rest Sarah shoots and Leon uses his raffle in clean shots to the head or blowing up again, for Sarah tries to talk t Ashley to see if she was alright.

"Ah, Ashley? Is everything okay?"

Sarah touches Ashley arm to see sadness and pain for her to guess what Sarah was about to say to her anyways.

"Oh… I see. Well, I just want to say you're not alone here. I'm here for you and so is Leon."

"Thanks I guess… Not that I'm mad at anyone or anything…"

"No, I get it really."

Soon entering in a room with nice fountains and more Ganados in hoods around for Leon to shoot their heads off one by one as well as Sarah blowing the rest away coming up with weapons or with shields with a hand grenade in seconds.

"Don't these losers ever learn!?"

Leon shoots one more dead after surviving the blast.

"Afraid they don't."

Leon got some more to set on fire and Sarah kicks one to the face to shoot him down. The last few to blow up and cut down even lots of Plagas and after that that leaves the three to move on ahead, going into the next room they see two platforms made of yellow for weight must be done to opening it, as Ashley stand on one side and Leon did the same for something to appear back outside to use and fighting off more Ganados to getting there.

Sarah wanted to turn the lever as fast as she could do making an extra set of stairs to walk on and fighting off more Ganados to getting up and carrying scythes this time!

"Okay now they're being insane!"

"Worse than horror movies?"

"If only this wasn't real right now then yes."

Ashley agreed with Sarah on that too.

"I rather be watching a horror movie back at home thank you very much!"

Ashley hides near a wall for Sarah and Leon 'with a powerful shot gun' to blowing them all away at a time. Making their way up to see more fancy fountains with water shooting out of them and torches lid up on each side looked nice to look at… On the other floor of the room, Ashley sees another crane to be used and points it out to Leon and Sarah to see it.

"Look! There's a crane over there!"

They see it for Ashley will use it while Sarah and Leon guard her from afar, looks like she wanted to help out a bit on what she can do. Sarah gives her a boost up.

"Ashley, run up for me to lift you up top with my hands to boost you. Come on!"

"Got it!"

Ashley runs up for Sarah to grab on to her foot and the other to push all the way up for her to do the rest.

"You guys watch out for me!"

"We both got your back, Ashley, you do your part and we'll do ours."

Tayla: She's much better than Navi's nagging from Zelda 64, huh? Good game still and a classic. :D

With Ashley running to make her way to the crane to use, more Ganados were coming by for Leon to shoot them down and Sarah too on her end making a path so Ashley won't get killed. Sarah was doing fine on her end leaving Leon to blowing the guys away with his shotgun from a raffle instead that were closes to him.

"Leon, I got this! Take care of the rest coming at us!"

Leon was doing well for one Ganados comes up to take Ashley away.

"No!"

Sarah shoot him down in time for her friend to use another crane on the far right and fast for Leon liked Sarah's own shooting skills.

"Sarah! Nice saved!"

"Thank you, Leon!"

Sarah kept on doing the same thing, Leon shoots away on his end, and Ashley kept on turning the lever without stopping. After that the paths to the other side to jump across was made for Leon catches Ashley to come back down and all clear to walk over there.

"Sarah, you're so cool. Saving me and blowing them away. I wish I was like you."

"Sometimes I wish I knew more about how I do things so well."

"I know. But again thank you and you too, Leon."

"Come on. Let's make it across."

They jump on one floor and the next to getting to the other door and in a very strange room of the church filled with candles, statues hanging up top, chandeliers, and many rooms to go in. Both Leon and Sarah bought and sell other things to the Merchant as tells them another thing to beware of from within the church and Ramon too.

"Let me guess, another warning to say?"

Merchant laughs liking the people he gets his money from besides Ada.

"Good eye, stranger. As a matter of fact, I do… Keep the lovely ladies safe from danger. There are others like them filling in pain of forceful torments in one hidden room, a friend staying close before leaving this world of a messenger to your woman here."

Merchants points out to Sarah for he knows what Sarah has for some reason to sense out some of the missing women still alive somewhere any maybe Betty as well.

"You don't mean…? Betty? It can't be…"

Leon stays by Sarah's side.

"Sarah?"

"Leon… Ashley… Betty, I feel she is gone but barely. I'm so confused."

Leon points his gun out a Merchant demanding some answer from him.

"Start talking! Where are the other girls!?"

Merchant tells Leon to calm down.

"Take it easy, stranger, there are nearby… But you better hurry before more danger will soon be born by them in the sickening way you'll never forget. The rest you must do on your own, I bid you farewell until next time and next business. Come back anytime."

Leon takes Sarah away from Merchant for now, on their side but it gets to Leon on who he really was in knowing so much.

"He's a strange person."

"Do you believe what he said to you?"

Sarah holds Leon's hand.

"I'll know what I'll see for myself."

"You're becoming braver than before."

Sarah smiles.

"Thank you, Leon."

The three kept on going for Merchant looks at them until they were further away and hoping they'll be fine on their own. Soon Ashley started coughing badly in the hallways meaning the Plagas in her was kicking in for Sarah to sense out, with blood on her hands.

"Ashley…"

She was scared and Leon tries to see if she was alright knowing all of this was her fault 'or so she thinks it is' but it isn't.

"Are you alright?"

Ashley pushes Leon away and Sarah couldn't go near her either since she didn't want to be to her friends or they'll die like her.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Ashley runs off from the two to go after her.

"Ashley! Wait!"

Out of nowhere, steel spikes pop out of the ground stopping both Leon and Sarah only to trap Ashley on the other side.

"It's a trap!"

Lots of more spikes pop out trapping Ashley in the corner of the wall and more metal cuff strap her on the wall trapping her.

"Ashley!"

"What's going on!?"

The walls turn from one side to another of the room with Ashley going with it for a plain wall to be left behind now the two have to go save her once again.

"Ashley! If you can hear me, we're coming to get you! I promise you that!"

Looks like Leon and Sarah had to find some way to get to the other side to get Ashley out of danger, for Sarah to worry knowing they won't hurt her 'much', Leon tells her to be brave, for she won't lose another friend again.

"Sarah, you're right. We will save her, stay close to me."

"Anything to save Ashley."

Once Leon and Sarah loaded up their guns to get moving, Leon gets a incoming call but for Sarah she didn't warn him fast enough not to answer it in time for it wasn't Ingrid this time.

"Leon! Don't answer that!"

But it was too late, Leon does answer it.

"Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission got cut off."

This time calling Leon was different appears on his radio phone was Ramon. What the hell does he want this time!?

"It's him…"

Tayla: His laugh was really annoying.

"Salazar! How'd you...?"

"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information. Sorry about that… Not!"

"Where's Ashley?!"

"Aw... So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. I thought I can use it on the Mistress instead, but she'll do first. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her. Oh, yes. I let out miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewer."

That made Leon made and so did Sarah too.

"Thanks. That should keep me company. Cuz boredom kills me."

"I look forward to our next encounter... In another life. And, Mistress, we'll be there for you real soon."

Once Ramon hangs up, Leon and Sarah go searching for Ashley knowing she'll be fine. Walking around the pathways of the room leading them to a hidden sewer to go into down below that really smelled so bad but for Sarah to withstand it for finding her friend comes first.

"It smells like poop!"

Leon laughs seeing that Sarah hated the smell but stayed strong.

"Not a good spot to be in when someone takes a dump while finding Ashley."

"That would be very bad."

"And gross."

The two laughed while walking around the mess up sewers. Around the corner was something moving for Sarah to sense out being invisible and all, but a few shots from her gun takes it down, it was a bug-like human monster that are really the Verdugo or Verdugos alright, the ones in clothing, their true forms are shown! I so hate bugs… A small gray head with red eyes, a he black mouth of an insect to have with teeth inside, as well as his entire scaly body that look like bones, from ribs showing, long claws on the arms, more longer to the feet as well, and at the tail on the back sticking out with a sword-like stinger to use to cut and stab anyone to death. Looks like things were getting serious around here and Ramon is no laughing matter to mess with.

"Sarah, you have the power to sense things?"

"Yes. I hate it."

"But it helps us so much."

"You really think so?"

Leon smiles back at Sarah.

"I know so."

"I'm glad it helps us out."

Going around the sewers to getting more things and shooting off more of the Verdugos not being Ganados but really freaky looking. Going to another room where they see another creature being a really big bug for Leon to shoot down known as the Novistador or Novistadors. Again, sick! All gray-like yellow color, can fly with many four wings, many green eyes, tall, scaly, fast, noisy, with long arms, and longer legs like a grasshopper has for they also can turn invisible as well, but thanks to Sarah pointing out leaving Leon to shooting them down. Or cutting them either way…

"I really hate bugs more than the smell."

Leon understands on how Sarah feels a lot.

"I think I rather deal with normal bugs than these things."

Trying to find their way out, Sarah stops sensing that Luis s nearby for Leon to follow her.

"Sarah! Stay close to me!"

He sees her in an empty cell room finding a note left by Luis instead for Sarah to show to Leon.

"Leon, this was left from Luis. I just know it."

"Let me see…"

They both look at it saying 'Luis' Memo'… About the Plagas are being parasites do have the ability to control other hosts from within them. Looks like this guy's smart. Being the Los Ganados types as they are and says, soon having shown a list on what types they are little by little.

Plaga A - This is the first form of Plaga Leon will encounter. Their bodies are pulsating masses of flesh and waving tentacles, with the longest tentacle armed with a scythe-like blade that can slash at the player at a decent range. They are the weakest of the Plaga species and can be killed with minimal effort. Type A Plagas are commonly found in Villagers and Militia, and also control the weaker Armadura suits.

Plaga B - These Plagas are the second form of Plaga Leon will encounter infesting human hosts. They are often found inside the lower-ranking zealots, and are the second type which control Armaduras. This version of the Plaga can extend its entire body (being the Plaga itself) towards Leon and it will devour his head—being an instant kill. Other than this move, the B-parasite is capable of no other attacks. It is upon high risk that you should ever get close to this Plaga due to its one-hit kill effect; however, it can be killed by knifing although it is highly not advised. Interestingly, this type of Plaga does not destroy the hosts head or body when revealing itself. As like the type A Plagas it can be killed by using a flash grenade.

Plaga C - These Plagas (which somewhat resemble 'Face huggers' from the Alien franchise which I love those movies by the way all four) mostly inhabit the higher ranking zealots and militia. They are the most durable, can spit acid over some distance and detach themselves from their host following death. They are roughly equal to the A-parasites in terms of threat while attached, and are relatively weak when detached. While detached, they have a leaping grapple which lacks an animation for attacking from the side or rear, much like the Colmillos, meaning they can only use it when directly in front of Leon. Curiously, several are encountered in the game without hosts at all as in the case of the battle with Salazar. When without a host, a C-parasite will eventually die even if it has taken no damage from the player whatsoever. As they can't climb ladders, simply moving outside their immediate area is an effective way to kill them.

Tayla: One more thing…

Alternate Plaga Manifestations:

Leech-like Plaga - When multiple Plagas are inserted into human hosts, they cause the host to undergo drastic physical mutations and become more leech-like in appearance. They are capable of regenerating the host's body (Regenerators).

Looks like Luis's notes came in handy for them after all for Leon and Sarah to learn about meaning it'll be a while for them to turn but there's still time left, enough of it to be cured. They keep on going for Sarah sense out another bug creature in time to shoot to the head saving Leon's life.

"Thanks again, Sarah. You know with your skill, you make a great cop."

"Thanks… Maybe I would like to do that and get stronger."

That made Sarah happy for Leon and her to enter in a room to pull the lever to turn making the water fills up inside the place. Getting somewhere now while shooting down more bugs and monster-like ones out of their way, Leon kicks one of them down really hard; it looks like finding Ashley wherever she was won't be so easy for Leon and Sarah don't give up in losing someone and part of Leon's job to protecting her and returning her back home. To one gate Leon kicks down the door form them to go into, Leon found himself an awesome rocket launcher to use for later on. Getting out of the sewer room and to the church they carefully watch the timings to getting across the other side through the of huge axes swing around the room back and forth so they did fine without getting cut in half.

They finally got inside the door to the next room Sarah senses more Ganados hooded ones were chanting meaning she and Leon will find Ashley somewhere in there and fighting back against Ramon and Saddler to getting cured in time.

"Ready, Sarah?"

"Let's go fine Ashley and a cure."

The two enter in the room together. In the gallery the Ganados gather and chanted with pinky flames sticking out and a statue covered in real blood on a stable. Seeing from up top Leon fires a heavy rocket launcher at them and killing them all with one shot, the two kept on going all over the room and using a lever to open the gates allowing them to go they headed to another room looking like a nice living room at homes for Leon and Sarah to come across more notes to read.

"Another note, huh? Worth looking at."

"I just hope whatever it says; it'll get us to somewhere."

"Anything's possible."

What was on it? Can Leon and Sarah find Ashley in time before Ramon and his goons do? What are Ada, Luis, and Bruno doing on their own? And what is Merchant, who is he really? More to tell in the next one for this church is mess up inside and the out, who knows the dangers and beings coming and going all over to beware of. It's crazy I tell you, but I love it. ^_^


	8. Chapter 7 - Ramon's many Traps and Mazes

Mission# 7: The Jungle of Echidna's

Danger only has gotten worse for Jason getting capture like a few other women and Lady too for the army of Bianco Angelos carry him back to Sanctus' other church somewhere in Fortuna. He was lucky to get Alpha Line out of danger for him to be finding Dante, Kate, and Nero somewhere in the jungle and hiding for the other Angelos couldn't find the weapon allowing Sanctus to get what he needed to be done from Kyrie 'thanks to Agnus' help' and Credo awaiting for the other two to come real soon. He tells the demons for only them to hear in standing down for the time being after regrouping with the rest.

"(Do not worry about the weapon; she has got what I needed to have. Bring Mr. Jones to me. The rest shall come one by one.)"

Once the Angelos all got an order, they carry Jason's body back to the place with him hurt and unable t o get away or get one of his weapons out, remembering the part he told Alpha Line to do with him while the other four to listen in back at the Devil May Cry place a while ago, flashback moments for the fourth part…

Kate, Dante, Lady, Trish, and Alpha Line got the mission they had to do 'so far' and the demons to beat but not a reason why Jason was working so hard with the girls until today to be told about for he does a very good reason that he promise a friend to do for his daughter to ask him.

"Okay, Dad, we get it. Between Dante's entrance to kill Sanctus, Trish can change her looks, Lady can send you data on a special item you made for her, and for me to sneak in the church by dressing up. Could you explain why you want us to do this mission so bad?"

Dante had to agree on this one with Kate.

"Yeah, Old Man. Besides saving the world and being paid big, there's another good reason you're so busy on this, are you?"

Alpha Line flies around Jason in circles for he senses the way Jason was acting so strange.

[Please tell us, Mr. Jones, we all wish to know too.]

There was no use hiding it anymore for Trish and Lady helping out to already learn about except for Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line. So Jason takes a deep breath to finally speak once he pulls out a box full of Charles' old things… Remember him? The cop/butler of Billy and Lully who's the first alchemist fighter who trained Jason so much, as well as Nina Rouge too, with Patty to learn afterwards 'and help JD Morrison to fight and using a gun. For all five of the heroes remembered him well who was killed by Trevor but died honorably as a hero at the end for his friend to take care of the two kids' years later and young fighters. It looks like it had something to do with their parents, their mean aunt, Trevor, and Ellia Jones for the others to look at so many unsolved and solved files of his work all over the table. It was hard for both Lady and Trish to look at it again that hurts a bit.

"Well, you two asked."

"Now, Lady, you know how curious they get about these things."

"So I can tell."

Kate and Dante wanted to know too since Lady and Trish already know. Alpha Line scans every paper that shows it did belong to Charles alright.

[Its everything left about Charles Samson himself, Master. The cases he solved and criminals still wanted.]

"Dad? What is all this? What about Charles!?"

Jason finally told the two for it hurts to mention it and talk about again for his old teacher who has passed away.

"He was solving a case when he was alive about Billy and Lully's Mother; she was murder what seems to lead Sanctus involved. I think that she and Lilly's only father."

That was a very big surprise for Dante and Kate to hear that goes without saying the same with Lady, Trish, and Alpha Line to learn about already.

"You mean the kids' mother a farmer and her bitchy rich sister were the only daughters related to Sanctus? Get out."

"No way…"

"It's true I'm afraid. I don't know who Sanctus was married to but she must be long gone for him to raise two girls, really he was a mess to become a bum and yet getting so old, to be in his fifties yes but not an old geezer, he was born somewhere in 1970's. Still need a lot of research to do on Sanctus. After leaving his daughters behind and raise from a couple of rich people soon for the Mother to be married and moved out to the farms until the comet hit their home for Billy and Lully to live with Lilly to be saved by Charles; knowing that Lilly was doing a crime on hurting her own nephew and niece; she wasn't the killer of her own sister or their parents. Charles, Morrison, and I discovered that Billy and Lully's Mother survived the hit with eternal burns all over her body for her adopted family to see her at the hospital, Lilly did too since she did stole a lot of the money to live a perfect life but left the night to make up a perfect alibi. It sure worked, other than using Billy and Lully's once Wind Alpha-O-Lite in releasing the Spider Demons which you guys stopped with Charles' help it happened. Witness from doctors, nurses, and even patients saw what looked like Sanctus as an old man sneaking in which made Lilly not return for some reason… Before Lilly's sister adopted family left the place, they were suddenly murder in a painful way for Sanctus to do just to see his daughter. After selling Lilly out for upsets of spiders to become a cult user not to see her sister after that day to learn about the powers of Alpha-O-Lite and many more secrets, thinking he was after her children all he wanted was some information after years of leaving them. Not sure why or Sanctus wanted with his two daughters, that only left for you guys to stop Lilly to be shot and killed by Charles since she was turned into a Spider Demon, her sister was murder in cold blood. He was no doubt a demon. The case hasn't been solved since that day three years ago for Charles, Morrison, and I to look on about and no one else with no luck, it was still unsolved. Until today… A friend from a clothes store name Stephanie…? Ah… Kate, who was the woman's name again working at JC Penny's?"

Jason forgot who the woman was where Kate shops for clothes at so she reminds her father who she was again wishing he remembered for years since she been there.

"Stephanie Stone, Dad, that's her name."

"Oh, yeah that! Thanks, honey, Daddy loves you-!"

"Dad, the rest of the story please?"

Jason got back to business.

"Oh, right… Anyways, Stephanie told me a rumor of her friend being a member of the Order of the Swords in worshipping Sparda so much to go missing. All started three years ago after we save the world from Trevor using Anima's powers which explains the Yamato Sword going missing and the orb that was removed from Trevor's body for power. Morrison gave me the whole detail which led me to Lady to tell me the whole thing was coming together in losing her job and Trish getting in to tell me everything was happening, we knew then that Sanctus was on the move in making a mess up religion of doom knowing that I was right. So that's why we're doing this. For Charles' sake, saving the lives of others in Fortuna before it comes to the rest of the world, solve this mystery on why and how Sanctus was doing, and stopping the chaos before it starts. Using one of the Sparda weapons will lead us to the deadly weapon for Sanctus that'll put all lives in danger. Now do you all understand? This is very important that must not fail."

Kate and Dante understood as well as Alpha Line.

"Sorry, Dad, we didn't know."

"That's fine, I didn't know either until he told me and nothing to be shown I or we didn't give up and keep on going."

Dante gets it too.

"So you'll do some of the clue finding while we break in to destroy on what Sanctus and his smart-ass partner name Agnus, am I right?"

"You got it, Dante. That's where you come in, Alpha Line."

Jason points to Kate's weapon for another surprise.

[You mean me, sir?]

"Yep. Both you and I are close in solving the case, and I need you to look around while I learn a lot more in bringing the killer to justice once I have enough information. Well, me and the rest of you if you do find something. And if any case I was hurt or capture, you go back to Kate, stop the enemy in time, and save me with the other missing girls."

Kate didn't get why her weapon since she needed to use Alpha Line like she always does.

"But, Dad, why my weapon? Why not yours instead?"

Jason didn't know why either, he thinks Alpha Line was part of Kate being so smart so he doesn't know but to guess.

"Ah… Because he's part of you…?"

That made all four just like 'okay?' with the funny looks on their faces.

"Dad, really?"

"What?"

Dante couldn't stand Jason being weird or a father loving child to Kate.

"Okay, we'll do it. Hey Sword bubby, if this idiot gives you a hard time, don't hesitate in flying back into Kate's hands."

[Oh, yes. Of course, Son of Sparda. Is that alright, Master?]

Kate will allow Jason to borrow Alpha Line for the time being until she calls him for an emergency.

"You may. Dad, you and my sword be careful out there. I mean it. You two get hurt, I won't be happy about it."

Jason does a solider stand in front of his daughter for Alpha Line stands to follow him wherever they go to next.

"You got it, Kate. Daddy and your weapon will be fine out there."

[I shall follow you all over Fortuna if my must for Master's sake, Mr. Jones.]

Dante claps around for no reason.

"Okay… So what else is new?"

End of flash back… Soon for Jason to pray that Alpha Line is making his way to Kate and Nero and soon Dante when he joins back with his girlfriend for him to be strong for them and hoping Lady and the other missing girls were alright where Agnus was holding them hostages, for some to be slaves or some captive.

"Kate… Please be careful out there. Its only getting worse from this point on."

Somewhere else within the jungles of Fortuna, both Nero and Kate began their search in finding the Gate that has been opening that will lead them to the next demon they must face after landing down for Nero to jump off and be ready for anything and the same for Kate coming to the ground last. The way the tow go in the jungles, for it was a very nice looking one to be in with lots of trees, rocks, bushes, some water, and… Some strange seed-like plants all over the place for Nero and Kate to see and sensing they were alive. But wasn't a plant, animal type, or a demon?

Nero picks one up holding and throwing it around like a football. They see it not just all over the ground, there were also in the trees and under the stomp to walk into like a small tunnel for Nero throws one of the seeds at the rest to break into pieces with goop and shells all over.

"Talk about your odd seed football,"

"Ah, Nero, that isn't a seed."

Nero kept on playing with the seed like a real football in his hands.

"It isn't? But what is it? It's real."

"Well, it's a type of plant alright like an animal… This is weird. There are more of these all over because of another Gate to Demon World somewhere. It must be the cause of it. And don't say it's a coconut or an armadillo because it's neither one."

"I got it, I got it."

Nero throws one away to break all over for him and Kate to sense the demon's energy from the ground for it had the power of plants to feel from underground."

"The seed does belong to the demon we must face. It doesn't look deadly when cracked open so it's all good, just don't know what comes out of it."

Kate looks at the seed a bit more knowing another demon was born in, a plant like demon. After that she and Nero kept on going.

"Good news. Now let's keep on going, Kate, don't want to get lose in this place, right?"

With Nero going on ahead, Kate catches up to him for she was fast in running too like him and Dante were.

"Nero! Wait up! I don't get lost!"

The two made it through the opening path for soon they walk through the cliff where they go down soon being surrounded by more demons of the jungle known as a Chimera Seed or Seeds for more, also the mysterious girl was watching over them. Again with that? Both Kate and Nero had no problem stopping them in the way from Kate shooting away and Nero using his arm to pop them each like a balloon.

The Chimera Seeds had no bodies, only to legs of a bird sticking out, as well as three horns sticking out, with long blue hair-like grass covering their faces, a bunch of tails wrapped into one hanging down below, and one red eye to see. Looks like for what Kate could tell and sense that these demons were born from the weird seed eggs all over the place.

"So that's where these things came from. Am I right, Kate?"

"Big time. These plant demons are a type of chimeras swarming everything and the queen's nearby. In fact this jungle use to be a garden park of paradise. See for yourself."

Kate shows Nero around the place for the Gyro gates was blocking one path and straight to the path to see an abandon building 'being and looking so old' and a left over water fountain all dried up. Nero gets the point for the entire place of a nice walking into the garden area, has turn into a nightmare once the demon was release by Agnus' doing.

"Once a lovely place has turn into hell. Damn…"

"Yep, we'll find our little bus queen through there."

"If you say so I'm always ready for anything."

The two enter in a very strange green house that was once holding and seeing a great view of plants all over until the demon took over for its own, destroying the normal ones. Looking very quiet inside, having two rooms, glass rooms 'for some to be shattered with left over glass', many more seeds spread out, and more Scarecrow Legs and Arms were about to fight with Kate and Nero for they were ready to fight them. Only to be a bit different this time when the Chimera Seeds appeared in front of them… With their tentacle arms wrapping all over one of the demon's bodies, with a big flower sticking out, and more arms with knives flying, turning each of them into Chimera possessing their bodies. Still the same of the Scarecrows' appearances only for the flowers to be blooming red up top, many green vines attach to the body of the demon, and two long swords to be flicking around. For Kate and Nero had to stop them together, Kate tells the rest in her own words.

(Kate: Well, none of us saw this part coming. Those Chimera Seeds turning fully once they attached themselves to the Scarecrows' bodies!? So freaky… Nero and I face them all head on the same moves as always but one thing was avoiding their swinging swords flying all over the pace, Nero got a few cuts knowing he would heal quickly and for me to move fast leaving them to be too slow to get me! Ha! Once they were all dead, we kept on going where nothing in the small glass room or near the corner being blocked by some type of vines coursing through with very strange energies so we couldn't break it down so upstairs we both go. All thanks to Nero swinging his sword to turn it creating a blue path for us to walk across for little by little one goes away to move another until we made it to the next room we had to go to. Pretty sweet how that was being done, huh? I just hope that we'll watch ourselves from this demon making more Chimeras where things are about to get really serious.)

Kate and Nero enter outside of the old green house into a path way from on top of the hill side where it was deep from down below, allowing them to walk across on the metal steps. Seemed safe to walk on for Kate to fly across and the same for Nero with his Devil Bringer from stepping on the blue spot in doing so; making it to the other side where Nero use the wheel to make more paths to walk on and move quickly because if they didn't move really fast it'll disappeared while fighting with lots of Mephistos try stopping them. The two of them try moving and fighting without flying down for it'll be hard getting back to do it all over again for it was nothing much down there but Chimeras and lid up torches.

Getting to the end to the next room. Nero and Kate soon enter in the river side of the jungle having tons of seed eggs, pure water rushing by, another strong energy roots covering a path, and a bridge to get across looking a bit run down but strong to hold for anyone in getting to the other side. Soon Kate felt that Jason and Alpha Line have been here already for her weapon to go off missing and her father getting capture like Lady meaning that Sanctus has them somewhere hidden in Fortuna, panicking she goes running off on the other side of the bridge to find t hem for Nero to follow her.

(Kate: No… This can't be. Dad? Alpha Line?)

Kate goes off quickly looking all upset for Nero could tell and to make sure nothing bad happens to her alone.

"Dad!? Dad!? Dad, where are you!?"

Nero follows her.

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong! Don't leave me here!"

Nero kept on chasing Kate all the way to the side ruins of the jungle with some rumble left behind and a deep hole 'where once a fountain was made' was still there. Poor Kate who was more worried about Lady and more importantly Jason's safety trying to find them from high and low but with no luck she didn't for Nero feeling bad for her wishing he knew his parents long ago.

"Kate… I'm sorry; I promise you that we will save him."

Kate started crying to fall down on her knees trying to call out to him until she got tired to giving up.

"Dad! Dad, don't leave me please! I already lost Mom so don't make lose you too!"

A strange sound from the trees was made making Kate to stop and to hear it, meaning she sense someone 'thinking it was one of the missing women' to go find out before came up to his friend to cheer her up as much as he could do.

"Kate? Where are you going?"

"Someone's here."

"Really? Where at?"

Kate checks out near the two tall trees where a woman 'a member of loving the worship of Sparda' was hiding looking all scared and shaken up 'being someone working for Sanctus' both Kate and Nero try to help her out.

"Don't be afraid, miss, we're here to help you."

The woman spoke to the two.

"Who are you…?"

Nero tries to help out too.

"Just your everyday demon hunters."

Kate had to ask the woman about the missing women and Jason's whereabouts after warming her up with a spare blanket to stop shaking.

"Listen to me carefully, okay? Have you seen other people like yourself?"

"Yes… I mange to escape a castle, it was horrible! He kept some of us girls capture like his own slaves, I was lucky to escape into the jungle with these monsters chasing after me but thank Sparda you two came to my aid. Please save the others!"

The woman begs both Nero and Kate for her help.

"You got it, little lady."

"We'll do that. You also have seen another woman with lots of weapons and a man who looked all muscular?"

The woman points in the direction 'while still shaken up a bit' where two paths were near to go to one each and then the other but right after they stop lots of Scarecrows, Chimera Seeds, and Chimeras blocking their way. Kate and Nero went to destroy them all.

"Okay, let's take care of the mess and get this girl out of danger."

"Got it. Miss, just stay put. We'll stop them."

The woman looked all confused but Kate made sure that nothing would happen to her 'not knowing that she was smiling underneath her innocent looks'.

"But why are you helping me? It's too dangerous."

Kate loads up her gun, gets her sword from her light powers, and joins with Nero but after smiling at the girl before she took off.

"Not really. It's part of our job, we're here to save the world."

Kate had to hold off in finding Dante, Jason, Lady, and Alpha Line for later for she sucks it up to fight back at the demons with Nero 'for he looked happy to see her all better'. From fast speed, skills in fighting, gun shooting, to sword slashing both Nero and Kate were so well in stopping many demons in their way until there was no more of them for now. Kate and Nero go back to get the woman to moving on.

"Okay! Close is clear, let's go-!"

There was no sign of the woman in the scared condition she was in not to go very far, for she wasn't anywhere else for Kate or Nero to see her.

"Nero, I can't find the girl. She just vanished."

"What the hell…? But she was too scared to move."

"I know, this is very confusing."

Nero looked at the two different paths to choose to go in, he might think she was in one but really she wasn't.

"Look, Kate, check over there and I'll go to the one at top. She could've gone too far."

"Alright, shout if you do find something!"

"And you do the same!"

The two spit up for Nero took the area where the gate of Gyro was blocking them from the beginning to use his powers to break it down, two of them and lots of Chimeras in the way. As for Kate no luck on her end either it would seem. While back on Nero's side, his hand reacted to the other Gyro gate that was broken down and the sense of the mysterious woman ran off through there. To himself of not knowing what and how she got through it was real to him in knowing; soon Kate goes to the other side to find the woman knowing she didn't go far and soon hears Nero finding another room for them to go to by telling her so.

"Kate! I got it! Through here!"

Kate runs up to see Nero waving to her after seeing it knowing that was the next place to go to.

"Alright, Nero, let's get moving and find that woman!"

They enter to the ruined valley once they enter through the door of another path to walk across that was so high. Trying to find the woman on where she ran off to, they only felt something meaning they weren't alone right now for a demon that was pretty powerful was near for Kate to find out first before Nero did for her to tell him after seeing many trees move, it looked bad.

"Kate, we better keep on moving… Kate?"

Kate points up to Nero from within the shadows being some type of huge snake-like demon plant hissing at them.

"Snake…"

"What now?"

"There's a huge demon snake behind us…"

Nero turns around seeing it from moving really fast it destroys one of the metal paths from its powerful body, no doubt being the queen making all the seed eggs of Chimeras.

"Oh, crap!"

"Big snake!"

The two jumped on the other part of the bridge in time before the other half was destroyed for this demon could fly as well. With the long body of a real snake, of red, brown, and green skin, a sharp tail, orange whickers sticking out, green and pink colored fins on its head, with six pink eyes, a giant mouth, with a long red tongue, and very sharp teeth chases after Nero and Kate so they make a run for it without stopping before the entire bridge is destroyed. It was a huge survival race from the first bridge already gone getting to one ground path left standing, they ran 'more like Nero running really fast or jumping as Kate flew' away from the snake trying to eat them whole; within seconds going up of the bridge being stairs they made it to the top for Nero jump to the ground part in time before the last part of the metal bridge was gone and Kate flew in alright. After that the snake just flew around seeing them and went off, in other words it'll be waiting for them to come in a few minutes. Now they know what demon they'll soon be facing with from the gate it came out of. Not going back where they came from so they had to find another way out later on for it was a big drop from way up they were at.

"That's our demon alright."

"And so much for going back afterwards, we can't."

Nero makes sure that Kate was still in the game of fighting and all.

"Listen, Kate, thanks for warning me in time. And about your Father I'm pretty sure he's alive with the others. We will find him and that woman, so please stay calm. We can do this; I would be the same for Kyrie and Credo."

"Wait. I know about you doing anything for Kyrie, but Credo…?"

"As mess up to the head about worshipping and Sanctus giving him order by using me, he's still a friend and family. The only two I know and have got to protect. Whether he hates me or likes me a little without showing it, I will do my best to save him too. Until then with these powers and this sword, I must move on. You should do the same for your boyfriend Dante, right?"

Kate and Nero hug each other as partners and brother and sister feelings to each others.

"Thanks, Nero."

"Ah, shut up. Like them, I'll protect you too. So… You know just keep this between us."

Kate pats Nero on the back.

"It's a deal."

For those two to be smiling and for Kate to move on and soon to save the others on her way there with Nero by her side, they keep on going into the next door is where the demon is waiting on the other side about to be fighting with.

"That snake freak almost killed us. Payback time on him."

Kate already knows something about the demon besides it controlling the entire jungle, roots being blocked, killing all other life that was once beautiful, and making the seed-like eggs.

"That snake's a girl."

Nero was shocked.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, I am not."

"But how can you tell?"

"A woman knows about laying eggs really… For some demons being male, female, or an it."

Nero didn't get much of that, trying to think of one himself made him freak out a bit.

"A male a female in one? Too disturbing to even think about."

From the other half of the bridge to more forest parts left standing, both Nero and Kate following the strong energy where the demon was hiding at and so was the gate on which 'she' enter being made. Going across the buildings underneath, on to the walk way of the river, in fighting many Chimeras trying to stop them 'too bad f or them', and soon to the other side of the forest of an opening area where the energy where a big block as standing tall glowing all green could only be the Gate to Demon World. Kate and Nero prepare for another demon take down as a team after almost getting eaten from it. For once up the stairs they can see it clear as day; of course the skies around it looked very dark with more roots blocking their only way out after the battle. Kate was ready for anything and Nero tries to make sure that she was alright.

"Kate, you promise me that you'll think about the mission. The others we will save and your father."

Kate loads up her gun and powers up, not sensing Alpha Line around she has to keep on searching and fighting without it for the time being 'not the first time either'.

"I know already but when a demon like a smart ass woman who only cares about herself and hates others by eating them, she's got another thing coming. You'll see what I mean. I need you to be my back up against her so call babies while I fight this one."

"You sure?"

"You stopped Berial while I stopped his two flying puppet sluts, so it's only fare for us to share the fights."

Nero smiles happy to see Kate all focus on the task still and worried. I mean who wouldn't.

"Alright, this should be fun."

Kate puts her hand out knowing that the snake draws near them once again.

"Shh… She's coming."

From seeing the Hell Gate and soon appears the demon plant-like snake again about to get Kate and Nero, before Kate could do anything Nero jumps on it for a big ride hanging on from her skin. Trying to shake him off of her in fast paste all the way from every forest and tries punching it but instead almost gets thrown off after being hit from a tree to hang on to the demon still by the tail; soon runs really fast, jumping over an oncoming branch in his way and then trying to punch her in the face after jumping up on one tree gets it by the seed from her missing from inches away. For she finally spoke making more eggs come out of her as her attack.

**"Try some seeds on for size!"**

Kate comes flying in to help out Nero.

"Nero!"

"I know… Blast them!"

Nero blasts one seed into pieces and the same with Kate making the demon really mad this time to be screaming.

**"My children! You bastards!"**

Finally showing the demon's true form of a snake into a woman in a weird body name Echidna, the Queen of the killing plants in the jungle and maker of Chimera Seeds into fully Chimeras. From out of the She-Viper's mouth was her body all white skin, her eyes all red and cleared, sharp leaves sticking out of her head all red-like, half naked from her chest but her breasts being covered from the bottom being brownish and green with no legs just a long body of a snake, more red around her neck, as well as her upper arms too, dark red lips, and loves her plants more than anything else to eat and kill the beauty out of anything. Echidna comes in for a attack at the two for Kate to blast her and Nero jumping on to and sitting on a old tree watching.

"Ha! She-Viper got served!"

"Hell yeah she did!"

Echidna goes to her pose about to strike at them again and ready to fight.

**"Oh, shut up!"**

"Sorry, but having you around is more than enough for us to stop you."

Echidna didn't care what Nero was saying, she was looking at Kate a lot just hating her looks and attitude… Very big mistake she was doing.

**"Really? And I suppose your slutty partner here isn't?"**

Kate got mad making her hand into a fist.

"Excuse me? You just call me a slut? Look who's talking!"

The two girls go at it for Nero to be ignored.

**"Me!? Well, I don't look like a woman waiting to be touch by a handsome looking human male from the big butt and looking really cute just to mate many times."**

"Well, I don't look like a tramp when I lay my many eggs with random demon children you had to screw with!"

Nero didn't get this fight at all.

"What's going on here…?"

The two girls continue on fighting.

**"Be quiet! Go back to your on slut house, you damn sank! Looking at you all day will make me sick either way!"**

"Oh why don't I shed your skin and feed them to the birds once I shoot you to death, you freaking she bitch!"

**"Ms. Piggy!"**

"Mexico touchier!"

Nero tried to say something only to be yield at from Kate and Echidna.

"Ah, ladies? Can we get back to the fight please-?"

"Shut up!"

The two said it together.

"Okay! Kate, you got this and I got your back. Just let me punch her when you're done."

Kate was waiting to hear that from Nero and was ready to go.

"Oh you got it. Let's go!"

Echidna throws her left over seed egg goo all over Kate's face and whacks her with her tail laughing.

**"Ha! You face me and your friend as backup? I'll be happy to take you on. Eating you will make you dead and ugly leaving to be ten times beautiful. For I Echidna, the Queen of the plants shall not lose to an ugly ducky like yourself. If that's true you must have had an even bigger whore like your Angel warrior Mommy was."**

Nero was enjoying the chick fight and laughing while saying too 'oh no she didn't'.

"Damn, Kate! You gonna take that to this beast?"

Echidna laugh making Kate ten times angrier after being assaulted and owned.

**"Enough of this! Your insignificant insults and slutty looks have no effect on me; though I will tear you body to shred starting with this woman!"**

The She-Viper goes all out for Nero to be ready for anything to backing Kate up; she jumps up to Echidna's face to give her payback really hard.

"You got something to say to me, whore? Then say it."

**"Fine… Time for a through down, you bitch-!"**

With one heavy punch from Kate's fist, hits Echidna's face hard to the ground getting back up from her snake form and herself again for the fight to start up moving around like a real snake leaving Kate to fight at full power, fighting skills, sword, and gun all set to go. For the clouds to be dark and thundering all over from the demon's powers and the gate being open it'll be one hell of a fight. Echidna floats near where Kate was standing to jump when she swings her long tail for Kate to slice her hard many times until she turns into her snake form again to go flying around all over the jungle for both her and Nero to avoid her on coming strike again.

"Kate! Heads up!"

They started shooting many times at her no matter how fast she went along with dodging from her big mouth trying to eat but ended up getting kick from Kate's fighting moves. Soon going back into her true form she becomes a shape of a big plant with many vines sticking out and a huge flower up top leaving another down below her body, from every push came out Chimeras for Nero to be dealing with and Kate on her end.

"Ah, sick man."

Kate comes charging in.

"Just stop her screw up babies!"

Kate got on Echidna's 'special spot' and started punching and shooting it many times while Nero took care of the many Chimeras coming out of her making the she-viper to get angry.

**"You'll pay for that, whore!"**

Echidna goes back to her form almost striking with her body to hit Kate again, though she was hit that doesn't stop her on fighting back after blinding her hard from her light beam.

"Say cheese. _Light Beam Flare!"_

The light blinds the demon a little to strike many times for more at Kate to avoid quickly from her strike attacks, also Nero took care of the first half of the Chimeras. Soon Echidna goes into her snake for her to grabs hold of Kate from the arm to send her flying all over the jungle 'for Kate couldn't break free no matter how many times she kept punching her in the eyes' Nero had to back up this time by shooting the She-Viper down.

"Kate!"

With Echidna enjoying herself to kill Kate and soon eating her, she was screaming hard being thrown around from the fast speed she was going in.

**"Round, and round, and round we go, ugly meal!"**

Nero kept on shooting and dodging Echidna's strikes where she hits him from her large tail and sends Kate flying to the trees, only to be saved from another snake strike for Nero to sucker punch it 'also going back into her true form' and helps Kate out landing her fall.

"Nero!"

"You're welcome. You almost became her dead meal."

Kate gets up to go finish Echidna off right this time.

"Whatever, I got this!"

Kate goes charging to strike with her light-beam sword to punching and kicking Echidna very hard and fast, trying to move away from her, it was a challenge.

**"Quit it!"**

"Make me! You try to throw me into a tree!"

**"That's how I get my meals. Nice, bloody, and gone!"**

Echidna's horns of two parts sticking out of her head became one like a sharp sword and started swinging her head trying to cut Kate, but was cutting many branches off the trees and lucky to get out of the way being very deadly to go through the demon for a few seconds. So Kate shoots a few times to make Echidna's head to hurt not only from the spinning part but to getting it cause her to be a bit dizzy and continue doing the same moves on her over and over again. Soon the demon jumps up to dig herself underground for a better advantage point to hit her preys.

**"So you want to play rough? Okay, let's play, honey!"**

"Bring it on!"

For only Echidna's upper body was sticking out like a big flower blooming out, she started whipping one vines at a time coming out of the grounds for Kate to dodge and the same with Nero trying to kill him too.

"Hey, watch it!"

Kate slices away at the demon to use her head again at her and trying to pierce her prey until it becomes her meal to eat. No luck for Echidna against Nero and Kate the most. So that not working out comes flying out she soon brightest up into power coursing through her vines.

**"Witness my power!"**

Echidna was now really fast swinging her head again and throwing her eggs for Kate to destroy and go through her real quickly and to jumping over her tail whipping skills, and soon flying all over to hit the two in seconds. Kate and Nero had to be careful this time with Kate trying to hit Echidna but couldn't and her barely touching her 'just leaving marks on her clothes' something had to be done… There Nero had a plan to tell Kate while they still had a chance to win.

"Kate! The eggs!"

"What!?"

"Trust me, I have an idea!"

Echidna comes in to grab hold of Kate now.

**"Got you now!"**

Kate throws many of the demon's seed eggs back at her being on fire to burn her up, but she swings it all away and the fire to go out for her to grab her meal this time by dragging Kate's body to her mouth.

"Crap!"

**"So you think by using my babies you could throw them back at me and burning me alive? Think again! Say hello to my stomach!"**

She felt for it, for Kate to head butt her hard to open her mouth of the snake form, allowed Nero to throw her eggs deep inside her throat making her cough it up with no luck and grossing out.

"Ah! I ate one of my children! Disgusting!"

Nero gives Echidna the peace sign.

"Got ya."

**"Why you-!"**

Before Echidna could attack Nero from her anger, Kate gets her beam-like sword to cutting her way out of the demon's grip.

"It's about time we end this."

Kate jumps into the air to fly for Echidna tries going after her 'while trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth' her gun powers up so brightly making a huge beam-like cannon to fire out of the bright color blue, she fires and the She-Viper falls being burned up all over for sure and very weak to escape by flying away again, not this time. Her scream were annoying, but victory was successful for Kate and Nero comes in to high fiving her.

"Alright, Kate! Nicely done."

"Thanks, Nero. Other than I hated her attitude, but I had to get my anger out for taking my friends and my Dad somehow."

Nero laughs a little.

"Good for you, Kate."

The two weren't done with Echidna just yet. She gets back up to go flying as much as she had left in her to the Hell Gate, but Kate allows Nero to take this one.

"Nero, she's all yours."

"Thank you."

Nero uses his Devil Bringer to stop Echidna by the tail not allowing her not to go back.

"Don't even think about it."

She was surprise that she was fast and strong losing to Kate to be prettier than Echidna and couldn't break free for she won't lose this battle.

**"How shameful to be beaten by humans…! And you, Angel woman, don't think we're done yet! You haven't seen the last of me!"**

Echidna tries pulling her tail out of Nero's hands so she manages to twist it around until she finally broken free to go back to the Hell Gate again to recover, for Kate she knows that the demon will be back for more later on.

"Well, there she goes. What a bitch."

"Tell me about it, talk about a cat fight. Hey, don't step up if you're not going to put up a decent fight against another female!"

It closes for two must be dealt with later on besides one Nero took care of. Only thing left from Echidna that Nero got a hold of from the demon was a weird type of red fruit that was part of her body, Nero and Kate check it out. At first Nero was poking at it 'not wanting to touch it fully until Kate told him it was all good not going to rip him into pieces.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?"

"Relax, Nero, it's not her poops."

"Oh, okay…?"

Once Nero was holding it into his arm glowing up to purple meaning the power was now part of him meaning they could break through Echidna's left over roots blocking their paths. Known as the Sephirothic Fruit, for once Nero touches one of the roots 'by accident' it was once a power pumping roots of a tree soon turning into white and dies quickly. Nero was surprised and so was Kate.

"Nice! We can go through now. From something like that to come from Echidna's womb could have so much power."

That grosses Nero out a bit.

"Ew! Kate, come on!"

Kate laughs.

"Nero, it's dead so it's part of you to use to make out path. Got to say I'm jealous."

Nero washes his hands just in case from the small rivers.

"Yeah it takes away in getting use to. I wish I could fly like you."

"As if. Can we go now?"

Kate looks around sensing where Lady, the woman, the other girls, and Jason were at somewhere out of the forest was the main castle church where Sanctus was at along with what she felt of being Kyrie and Credo there as well. She didn't sense Kyrie in danger but she and Nero had to hurry along with saving her brother in time and the others. Hopefully Dante, Trish, and Alpha Line will catch up to them later on.

"Nero! Come on! If we can make it out of the forest using your powers, we can find Sanctus and stop them. Kyrie's there too."

Nero was started to worry since Kate mention her name to him.

"What, Kyrie?"

"Yes she and the others is trap in. Maybe that's where the girl went. Let's go! We don't have time to lose!"

"Okay. Kyrie, we're coming for you. Wait for me."

Kate smiles knowing Nero's love for Kyrie is strong like hers and Dante's as well, still feeling some pain her stomach she sucks it up and kept on going… Not knowing the girl they found was watching them with some strange vines wrapping around her body and goes back by burring herself underground for she works for Sanctus alright.

"Sorry, Mommy, but the Holiness and I are about to make our move."

Once the woman jumps into the hole and being covered with grass in seconds, another demon was waiting for the heroes. Over the horizon of the cliff side, there Kate and Nero see the view of another castle church of the Holy Knights/Order of the Sword just a few more miles to go into getting there; by walking around the corner of the abandon ruins and fighting more Scarecrows with Chimera Nero was able to destroy another root for them to go to back to the bridge part for them to find another way to go through.

Next when they got back to the place they found and lost the woman 'being tricked and all', Nero and Kate sense out another new demon coming in. For it was fast, sounded dangerous to be around any other wild animal, for Kate and Nero 'for his arm was telling him trouble was coming', and a pack were formed to surrounding them to their meals to corner and kill for t hem to eat. They were called Assault or more than one as Assaults. Lizard-like demons to walk on two and four legs, scaly looking, green and gray all over, sharp claws on hands and feet, long tails sticking out from their back side up top, wearing weird golden mask 'of an Indian style' with a long skull, blue feathers sticking out, white earrings hanging down from it, and were blind to see anything but good with smelling and hearing alone or as a team. Hard to beat them all Kate and Nero shot many of them 'being four' as Kate stabs them with her beam light sword powers to fighting many, and for Nero to slice, shoot, and using his arm to swing them around until they were dead, including using his awesome powers from the Yamato sword too. Allowing the two to go forward on to the path for Kate tells the rest on what went down on their journey.

(Kate: We're getting somewhere now. We're almost done; we can do this, and stop Sanctus before he hurts Lady, Dad, the other girls, Kyrie, and Dante if he's caught. Not good… Not on our watches as well! Making our way back from the Gyro gates from the very beginning, by going back to the green house where Nero and I remember seeing the roots blocking one of our paths I the way; after fighting the many more Assault demons Nero dries up the roots for us to move on and by fighting those lizard freaks is like fighting against werewolves being so crazy I can tell you all that much! Damn there were so many! Soon entering the lost woods of the jungle/forest both Nero and I had to stay together to choose three to four right paths to go to the right direction because one slip up would make us start all over again. But did Nero listen before I had to say anything about it?)

Nero goes on ahead to one of the paths that Kate thinks it was wrong to go to.

"Let's hurry!"

"Nero, wait!"

With one turn he made, Nero disappears and came out of the hole back to the beginning where Kate was waiting for him.

(Kate: Nope, he didn't. I didn't say I told him so.)

"What the hell happened!?"

Kate points to the statue to read to Nero for him to understand.

"Can't you read? This statue tells us what to do, so listen! 'This is a gentle forest, yet those who treat her unkindly will fall into darkness. Those who do not wish for darkness should seek the light. For if not all efforts will be in vain'. Get it now?"

Nero finally gets it meaning Kate can lead him the right way to go by sensing the path of light out with her powers.

"I get it now, which means you being a half Angel, right?"

"Yes and treating the woods here with respect. So follow me and try not to get lost yourself."

"Lead the way."

They begin… From the orange light the two go north 'so far so good going the right way', to another orange light to go west, and the last with the same light color for them to go east. Until they finally made it out of the woods and to the bridge of the ruin parts with water and rundown buildings left standing in the forgotten ruins. Making it to the door to go downstairs while fighting more Scarecrows Leg, Arm, and Assaults to go down quickly to keep on going for the castle was close by on where they were heading to. Once up top of the path both Nero and Kate have finally made it on the Gran Album Bridge to walk across to as the woman gets there first along with Agnus having something in store for Kyrie.

"Oh, Kyrie. There's something I like for you to see. You Brother and Nero are in danger, come with me, I shall take you to them."

Kyrie was surprise to hear and worries for Nero and Credo to getting there fast and seeing Kate too.

"They are? Are there demons out there? Please take me to them!"

"B-b-b-but of course. Just be warn, what you're about to see may shock you dearly. So forgive when you do."

Back outside with Nero and Kate racing to Sanctus' place on the top pillar platform 'no doubt being there with Jason, Lady, Credo, Kyrie, and the other missing girls were in danger in'. Soon getting there the two stayed close 'as Sanctus was watching' for they see Credo standing before them not knowing the danger he was getting himself into, and soon Kyrie as well for her dreams was about to happen and get much worse for them. Kate tries finding her father, Dante, and the others somewhere by calling out to them.

"Dad!? Dante!? Lady!? Please you guys, answer me!?"

Nero feels bad for Kate.

"Ah man…"

Soon they see Credo coming through the entrance.

"Nero, isn't that…?"

"Yep, that's Kyrie's older brother and someone I know too name Credo."

"It looks like he's here to kill you. But why?"

"As I said before, we gotta knock some sense into him and save him for Kyrie."

Credo look serious to fight with Nero and first time seeing Kate in person so no use talking sense into him since she met with Kyrie to tell him the truth 'like he'll listen'. Credo walks up closer to Nero.

"That's a look you shoot your enemy."

Credo stopped once he was near Nero up close.

"I take it you're one of Sanctus' members?"

"And you are…?"

"I'm Kate Jones, the last Angel half breed left on Earth and Dante's girlfriend. Yeah, I said it."

Nero makes sure that Kate doesn't get hurt or involved with Credo.

"OK, well then let me ask you this... What exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?"

"Better start talking; you're being played for a foul."

Credo draws his sword out.

"You do not demand answers from me!"

He swings it at Nero for him to jump in time and the same for Kate too for he was doing it really fast, Nero uses his arm to block his second incoming sword in time for him to move aside. Kate knows he wasn't human anymore with skills like those for any human to have.

(Kate: This is just great! Kyrie's brother became a demon for helping a mess up man!? That doesn't mean we can try to save him! I'm sure Kyrie and Nero don't want this guy to die.)

Credo sees Nero's arm knowing the truth now for him being a half demon for there was no use hiding it any longer.

"You possess the power of a demon..."

With Credo pointing his sword at Nero, he tries reasoning with him alone for only he could do it besides Kate on this one.

"Back down! I don't want to hurt you. I won't do that to Kyrie!"

"That's right! I met your sister and she told me there's grave danger around your hometown for you, her, and the people! You have to believe us!"

"Hurt me? You don't get it, do you?"

Credo's body started to glow up for Kate to sense his demon form to appear and Nero's arm to go crazy.

"Nero heads up! Credo became a demon like Agnus!"

"You too…"

Credo was a solider human of the Holy Knights and soon turning into a demon just like Agnus did for he was known as Angelo Credo. His body being all clear and white, his face with black, yellow linings, his eyes to be red, black and yellow horns sticking out, with a red moon-like crest on his head, the front showed his black chest, a tail of a bird from behind, a yellow metal part on his front bottom part, his feet all black and yellow like an eagles', wings for one being an Angel's wings with his arm all normal holding a long sharp sword of a blade, and the other as a shield form all black and hard to hit. Nero had to do this battle on his own this time.

"Kate, I got this one. Watch my back."

Kate understood him so she does and aids him if she has to.

"You got it, Nero, go save Credo with your powers. If I see Kyrie, I'll talk her no matter what she thinks of the both of you."

"Thanks."

With Kate powering up and reloading her weapon, Nero wasn't ready to go easy on Credo after years of training with him, it was about to get serious. Credo didn't become an Angel warrior; he became a demon and talks without moving his mouth when speaking.

**"I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution, to become something far more than just human. I am an angel!"**

Kate had to at least say something to him.

"An Angel? Please! I'm one being something to save others, not something to become a monster like you are!"

**"Like you'll know better, woman! You won't get near me or my sister! You wearing those clothing doesn't make you a member but a false."**

"You think Kyrie wants to see you like this!? A monster!?"

With Kate trying to make things clear with Credo, Nero steps in to fight.

"Wrong, Credo. All that you've become is a demon."

"See!? What he said!"

Credo didn't want to hear anything from Nero anymore to take matters into his own hands for Sanctus 'for him to be watching with the other member joining him and Jason with the others girls even for Lady were chained up and held captive for the worse to come'. With Agnus bringing Kyrie to play a trick on her but showing what Credo has become and Nero a half demon she fears of, will Dante, Trish, and Alpha Line make it in time to help them out? Stop the danger that'll soon happen, save the people in Fortuna, and finding out the plans Sanctus has in store for the weapons and Dante with Nero too? Along with Kate being his Angel slave. (Gross!) Credo picks up his sword to point it at Nero ready to take him alive to Sanctus.

**"As the Captain of the Holy Knights, you are now under arrest. It is the wish of His Holiness!"**

Things were about to be heating up for it was for real in this fight, Nero vs. Credo or Angelo Credo with Kate as his back up. Nero will do one thing for Kyrie's sake and Credo's by protecting them at all cost, even if he has to hurt Credo a bit for his own good.


	9. Chapter 8 - Saving Ashley Graham's Life

Chapter 8 - Saving Ashley Graham from Danger

So Luis was sadly killed by Saddler only to give Leon and Sarah 'the rest for Ashley when they find her' the pills to slowing down the Plagas within them until they get the cure, for them to show their love and staying close to winning this. With Ada following and hoping to find the missing people with Bruno's help to tracking them down besides following Wesker's orders, she goes in a small room where Jack Krauser was in working for both Wesker and Saddler. Great… Had a shaved blonde hair, a scar on his right eye, a red hat, black tight shirt, so much belt all over his chest, with a belt around his waist, lots of hand grenades on hold around, greenish brown army long pants, black knee pads, long black boots, and carries a long sharp knife he was throwing around in the room. It would seem those two are talking about something to each other about the job real quick, I don't trust him one bit and neither does Ada. Are they working with each other uncover or against each other.

"What's the news on our friend Leon?"

"He's not making it easy. The sample?"

"Saddler's got it. It seems he sniffed out our little game."

Jack looks at Ada.

"Perfect…"

Looks like Ada's keeping her guard to stop Jack if needed since he works for Wesker a bit and Saddler since he fix his arm, he was no longer human anymore.

"Just so we understand each other clearly... I don't trust you, nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever, I will kill you."

Either way, Ada wasn't afraid of Jack's words.

"Is that so? You know, I met Wesker long before you."

"We'll see soon enough if you did."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Ada leaves the room for Jack to continue his job with his laughing a little to say one more thing to her.

"Whatever… Who's the other girl traveling with him?"

"Her name's Sarah Lamar, she's very special in Leon's life."

"And what I heard to be Saddler's wife. I don't see why he wants with the likes of her. Why him getting a woman of all people…?"

Jack looks at a photo of Sarah and Betty having fun in one of their trips together that came out of the plane crash to hold on to.

"Just so you know, she means nothing so leave it that way."

Ada leaves for Jack to do his part until further orders, what is Wesker are other plans he has for Ada to do later on…? Back with Leon and Sarah since they took their pills to give the other to Ashley once they found her to slow down the Plagas from inside their bodies, all because of Luis did his part to doing so but failed to giving them the cure since Saddler murder them before their eyes. For Sarah to be brave to herself and her Leon, he will do the same to avenging his death.

"They'll pay for your death, Luis. I promise."

The two kept on going in search of Ashley and saying their good-byes to Luis one last time.

"We'll be sure to get the cure back from Saddler, Leon, for Luis's sake. Let's go."

They leave the room for Sarah to feel out on where Ashley was at and Leon knocking down the huge photo frame of Saddler off the wall when they leave the room. Soon hearing a familiar noise coming somewhere of the room, it sounded like Ashley almost, she was downstairs still trap from the walls calling for help for it was no doubt her.

"Help!"

Sarah tells Leon the good news.

"Leon! She's alive! She's downstairs! Come on!"

The two go down a bit to freeing Ashley one shot from the sniper rifle and out of the straps very carefully not to hit her. Though she screamed a bit, she was happy to be out of the mess.

"Talk about near death experience."

"Ashley!"

"Sarah!"

Once Sarah jumps down, the two ran up to hugging each other and happy to be back together as friends with some pills to take.

"Here, Ashley, take these. From Luis can slow down the things until we get the cure from Saddler."

Ashley takes a few.

"Thanks, so where is Luis and Bruno?"

Before Leon could answer that to Ashley, the three see lots of Zealots come out of the secret doors to stopping them.

"Sarah! Get Ashley out of there!"

Leon had to shoot some from up top and Sarah protecting Ashley from down below.

"Get behind me, Ashley! I got this!"

"Be careful."

Leon shoots many times and Sarah does the same and uses her butterfly knife to stab the rest away for she had to be strong and she knew where to strike at, quick thinking there. After it was all cleared the two girls make a run to the door but it was locked.

"Great! We're trapped!?"

"Leon it's locked...We can't get out!"

More Zealots coming at the girls for Leon to stop so more and Sarah too until someone finds the key in getting out. One try to grab hold of Ashley, but Sarah goes up to him by stabbing him in the back and then kicking him hard.

"Oh, no you don't!"

A quick kick puts this loser down for Ashley to stand next to Sarah.

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Just stay close. I got these guys; Leon will get us out of here."

Leon guns down the other guys including some to shoot flame arrows at him. For one of them had the key for Ashley to get a hold of for her and Sarah to getting out of there.

"Ashley, look!"

Ashley tells Leon from up top.

"Leon, I got the key, we can get out!"

Sarah grabs Ashley arm to stay close to her and opens the door in the other they must find a way out of here. For one Zealot to stopping them, Ashley thinks quickly to use a lamp to putting him on fire and for Ashley to climb under the table to get away with Sarah keeping her safe up front the tow see a lever for Ashley to use in opening a gate door to go through for one end for Ashley and the other for Sarah to turn.

"Come on, Ashley! Nice throw you did there."

"Well, a girl's got to protect themselves, don't they?"

"Got that right. I'm sure we can make it through ourselves here."

"Then let's go!"

Once they go down the hallways and into another door being dark, Ashley uses her small flashlight to getting around for her and Sarah. A maze room for them to go around to using the buttons to unlocks paths for them to go to at a time they must follow, as well as being in an old living room now so rotten looking t getting another stone tablet to use for later on hiding in the fireplace. Discovering a hidden basement once the puzzle door opening was solved, they go down there with lots of knight statues standing still to solve another puzzle that must be put together for Sarah to do.

"Let me try this out, I was always good solving puzzle pieces."

From moving around a few times for all eight pieces to fit, only one was missing for Ashley gives her that to place on the last spot for the door to open up.

"Thanks, Ashley."

"You're welcome."

They enter in a small room with cob webs everywhere, with treasures left out, money, and out of the armor on the chest was a piece of a Salazar Family Insignia metal piece for it might come in handy for the girls again. To showing a hidden thing to turn showing a blue treasure chest and the door closing to getting another item of a shape serpent ornament, looked important for them to leave before the knights come after them. They're alive!?

"Sarah!"

Sarah couldn't shoot those things down so she kicks them hard to fall on top of each other and was hard to getting back up, and she dodges the rest to protecting Ashley.

"Let's get out of here!"

The two make a break for it and some to avoid the incoming axe fall in time to getting out of there. Both Ashley and Sarah got back to the room for Ashley to use the button for the gate to close down and the knights unable to getting through or in that was luck for them to leave this time by using the item as they ticket slowing Ashley to making fun of them.

"Freaking morons!"

Ashley gives them the raspberry for them to leave in the next room seeing a note to read together as soon as Sarah says something to her.

"You know those knights weren't really alive but Ganados controlling them, right?"

"Well, yeah. But they did try to kill us. Serves them right."

The girl read the memo from some butler…? Hmm… Looks like Ramon didn't have a family much for Saddler made him unseal the Los Plagas, using him. It looked like the madness changes the awful man on what he was for that person who was writing this was too late in stopping it, too late in stopping Ramon being used by Saddler until he was no more and the Plaga he has within his body was growing and unable to saving him now; in other words no turning back once the Plaga reaches to its adult form inside the body for you're good as dead once hatch and fully grown to killing you or turning you into a monster. Could Ramon know about Saddler using him but only wanted the power he dreamt about? For that the butler continues the work even if it kills him, that's a real shocker there.

After reading that, Sarah and Ashley see a wheel to be turned once Ashley places the metal in the metal to making it work and for Sarah to turn it, for a ladder shows for them to climb up to and then using another key from Ashley's lucky hairpin to getting to Leon.

"He's waiting for us in the next room."

"Then let us unlock this door and go see your man."

Sarah turns red when Ashley mention that to her.

"I knew it!"

"Yes, we're close now. We love each love."

"And keep it that way, you two are very cute together."

"Thanks, Ashley."

The door opens for Leon to see both Ashley and his Sarah alright in getting out of there as a team.

"Leon!"

"Sarah!"

The two hugged each other and kissed.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"Me too, I'm so glad you're alright. But where's Ashley?"

Sarah points out to Ashley coming out next.

"Right behind me safe and sound."

Ashley says hit to Leon and happy to see each other again.

"Hey, Leon."

"Hey, Ashley. You two did great."

"You guys… I'm sorry if I was..."

Sarah and Leon understood.

"Don't worry about it; we're in this together after all."

"Really?"

"We all get scared, but we must also fight back if we have to. Now come on, you two, let's move on."

The girls followed Leon for Sarah on guard like he was and Ashley staying close to them.

"Here we go once again."

As well as finding the cure and stopping Ramon, all three hope that Bruno was doing alright for he comes running out from somewhere and in a hurry to finding Leon for some reason as Ada makes her way there being quiet and sneaky about it. Did he find the missing people or what? Leon gets another call from Ramon again to answering it for Sarah knows that her boyfriend was strong for Ashley not to run away or hide from the likes of him again.

"Aw...what a touching moment we have here."

"All spoiled thanks to your interruption. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off?"

"You're nothing but an extra in my script, so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over."

Tayla: Like hell he is!

"I don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script."

"Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class script is like: Through your own actions."

Once Ramon hangs up, Leon, Sarah, and Ashley move on and out of the room for good but first Ashley sees that Luis was killed and pays her respects to him before leaving.

"This is just terrible. Poor Luis."

"I know, we'll avenge him."

Sarah tries cheering Ashley up too.

"We'll make sure of that."

"Yes, you're right."

Going all the way back must be a pain to do, huh? But they have to in getting where they needed to be at. Leon and Sarah take care of Zealots in the way with gun, fighting skills, and knives until they were all good as dead. They left the place to go back outside, by getting to the door that was lock from the inside as Leon gets Ashley through the window to opening it allowing him and Sarah to go in with her. Then goes back inside going all the way back again for something… Also buying and selling from Merchant to tell them something even more, like what this time?

"Ah, glad to see you three together again."

"Leon…"

Leon has Sarah's back.

"I got you."

"What a weirdo…"

For Ashley to say to him, as Merchant speaks up.

"What you seek is soon on what you'll soon regret. Before for the Queen of the Parasites to be shown and strike, for a friend holds on to dear life to say something to you, my dear…"

Merchant was talking about Betty and the missing people for what Saddler was doing to them and for Sarah to go save them.

"Betty!"

The three went inside the main church-like hall with purple flames lid up all over, for they had to go on a platform for Leon, Sarah, and Ashley to get across the other side for down below had a pool full over hot lava. Also Bruno finally comes back after seeing Luis's dead body, he barks and circles around to tell the three something.

"It's Bruno!"

Bruno was just going crazy, not really he was trying to tell them something.

"What is it, boy?"

Sarah could already tell by feeling Bruno's pain for Merchant was telling the truth for they were getting closer to Betty and the others, he has found them.

"Bruno's found the missing people. Both Betty and me and Ashley's too."

"No way…"

Bruno moves his paw to point to the platform for them to get on for Sarah and Leon to go first and Bruno to protecting Ashley.

"Ashley, wait here with Bruno."

"Okay."

With Bruno and Ashley safe outside and Leon and Sarah to taking care of things through the door being armed and ready to go, in a hot room of boiling pool of lava like being inside of a pyramid where a big blue treasure box was left up top for them to get, Sarah knows that but her mind was on saving her friend after the plane crash to see if she was alright and the others, but Leon didn't want for her to go alone.

"Sarah, please. Stay with me."

"But, Leon…"

Sarah's hands were shaking with her gun in her hand, for Leon places his on hers to calming her down.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. Let me stay by your side through this, please?"

Sarah knew she wasn't alone anymore and she was in love.

"If you say so. Let's go."

"Thank you."

Looking around the hot room for the two to stay very close and on guard, it was so humanity to being in but no doubt having some dead bodies chop into tiny pieces all over was one proof to be shown all over the ground and some burning up in the lava for the statues of dragons had them pouring out of their mouths really fast, can die from a powerful burn in seconds there. Soon seeing lots more women all dead and chain up with leftover food all rotten and flies all over 'for most', they were all dead for Sarah to feel out. Looks like her and Leon got their answers where the other missing people have gone to for most even for Sarah and Ashley getting trapped. They soon see lots of what appeared to be egg shells from something unreal, if it was the Plagas how can that be? Doesn't it be made from the host's body to grow and kill from the inside out? Looks like it has to be done by a living human girl, once the Plagas are fully grown if it's a male will be pregnant to the females into her stomachs to feed on things to be raw like meet. Reminds you of Slither movie doesn't it? It's similar almost…

The more they eat even though they don't want to but they must to give birth, they grow and explode for the stomach to split open wide for the eggs to be born. As for the female ones can b cared for in somewhere special leaving the males to all of the dirty work. So this is what Saddler was planning on the other girls he didn't want leaving Sarah to be his unharmed and might do the same to Ashley to be brought back as a beast until she gives birth and dies. That's his plan! For some to show up dead with their stomachs a bit big and ripped out all over, Sarah felt one still alive from behind being a bit bigger to see, she didn't want to know who it was but she had to see for herself with Leon behind her.

"Sarah, it's okay. I'm here for you."

It looks like this business seem to work in hot rooms because the Plagas are fine around warm places like the one Leon and Sarah were in… Once they walk up to the other side of the big hot room, they come across a horrible sight 'if you could image in your heads by describing it while reading this part next', it was no doubt Betty for Sarah to see her barely breathing right in front of her. From her reaction, she looks shocked and upset in tears coming out for she and Leon see Betty so bloated up like a balloon ready to burst out next for she was bigger than the rest and still alive, but sadly not for long and soon to give birth to more Plaga eggs after she was the use carrier Saddler needed until she was dead. Bastard! Leon felt so bad for Sarah seeing her this way and knowing she survive the plane crash but got capture. Okay, think of someone who way over 400 pounds or more of a woman's weight and what Betty has turned into by force feeding and pregnant is gross and painful to image, right? Who was also having trouble breathing right and coughing up blood for it was time, she sees Sarah standing next to her for she knew she was alive and Bruno would bring them to her before she passes away. As she spoke, it was hard for her as she couldn't move any muscle from her body at all, it was a nightmare.

"Sa… Sa… Sarah…? Is that you…?"

Sarah answers back to Betty.

"It's me, Sarah Lamar…."

Betty smiles a little and coughs again for Sarah walks up to Betty's big body slowly.

"I knew it. I knew you were alive. My parents were right about you, you are the one. You are special."

Sarah places her hand on Betty's stomach gently.

"Go easy will you? You were always a worry wart."

Sarah now knows it was really Betty.

"Oh, God Betty! What happen to you?"

Leon was gross out but couldn't do anything to save Betty though he wishes he could.

"Excuse me, Betty? But what's been happening to you? To the other girls here?"

Sarah painfully answers that to Leon.

"Saddler's doing. He uses the girls he doesn't need to make more Plaga eggs until they explode like my friend here."

"You got to be kidding me."

Betty soon screams in pain for her stomach was pushing from the inside out to breaking out.

"No! Not yet-!"

"Betty!"

Leon grabs Sarah away from Betty's body.

"Get back!"

Though Sarah and Betty were far apart again, they reach their hands to each other a little to touch for they always played together and growing up for six years as a fun memory until now.

"Betty! Don't leave me again!"

"Sorry, but I am. Sarah, I see you got someone with you and more friends. It's the end of me. So protect them and him for a better tomorrow. Save yourself from being Saddler's wife. He's a monster-!"

Betty tires holding up a little longer before it happens to say one more thing.

"But why me!?"

"Just don't forget about me for our friendship's strong. Sarah! I know how you can stop that damn monster Saddler and those Plagas! You are the key! Your blood can cure those that are having them to die off, find it and use your blood! Only from you can come from a man you really love after having-!"

Betty tries telling Sarah the last few word to say so fast that she couldn't catch it too well to only read the lips then soon she splits open to bleed out and die for all the Plaga eggs scatters all over the room for Sarah to scream in terror and sorrow once she saw that, Leon covers her head by hugging her. Betty will be missed, poor thing die so horribly.

"Don't look, Sarah! Don't look! Look at me, okay? You've been through too much!"

Leon just kept saying that to Sarah and moving slowly standing up and hugging her without let go until Sarah calms down, and for him not to cry to seeing her best friend gone like Luis to getting back at Saddler for good after what he has done. Soon some comes crawling out of the shed body of Betty's being a female appearances of a Plaga flying around and it was huge leaving the body of a shell to be burn into the lava and the creature to killing the two of them.

"Betty…?"

"That's not Betty anymore. Another Plaga who's very nasty looking."

Leon was right for he and Sarah see one that was brownish gray with wings of a dragonfly of four, a arrow like head with no eyes, having large teeth and a nose to smell and hear out the prey, having claws for the long arms, as the other six legs were long like a spider's, body was long like a worm's, and had a long stringer like scorpion does with a needle sticking out. For it flies, crawls, and fights of the She-Plaga was born and out of Betty. Leon had to get the item some way and get out.

"Sarah! Stay behind me!"

But Sarah walks up to the monster surprising Leon that she wasn't afraid of this one to be facing with.

"Leon! Go get the treasure chest, I got this one."

Before Leon could stop Sarah from putting herself n grave danger, again he felt what she was feeling to understand her pain if she would do the same for losing someone he cared about ever again so he loads up and so did Sarah to doing one thing from side to another and then getting out.

"Alright, I understand. Don't let Betty's death be in vain. I got this. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise you, Leon."

"Good luck."

With Leon shooting down the hot chains holding the part that were moving a pool of it to the other side with his riffle, from the left and the right for two red treasure chest to be shown he goes to them one side after another. As Sarah takes on She-Plaga on her own to shoot at it many times to dodging each bullets from flying away and coming down to clawing or stinging her unstop for Sarah to avoid her striking moves, to soon tackling her to the ground and trying to bite Sarah's face off to move away in time by kicking it off of her. Then flies after Sarah to stinging her to getting it suck on the walls because it was so hot for the She-Plaga to removing it giving Sarah a chance to shoot all four wings off of her painfully being shot out.

Screaming really loud like a wild animal, the She-Plaga could still climb, crawl, and run really fast after Sarah for she couldn't shoot it down this time so she had to out run it until she can strike at a better angle again when she has the chance to. Really Sarah was making sure that She-Plaga doesn't go after Leon.

"You want me, Plaga Queen!? Then come and get me!"

With the chase and fights continuing for a girl on girl battle all over the room, Leon makes his way across the spinning platform and getting to the other side in stopping lots of Arabian-like Ganados in his way to shoot down and wearing wear clothes on, he was more worried about Sarah's safety. Sarah runs around the place until she got the creature close enough to her to shoot in the mouth but was still standing, moving back from She-Plaga to bumping into her large eggs to fall down in the lava making her mad for she had to do it any way without getting kill from the queen first. The creature tackles Sarah to fall into the pool of hot lava instead for her to hold her ground by blocking her large mouth with her butterfly knife.

"Sorry, I'm not on your menu."

She-Plaga tried using her sharp legs and claws instead to cut Sarah down, though she gets hit in the arm badly and many times to bleed a huge wave of lava comes popping out of the bottom where they were standing in to splash down. For Leon sees it thinking it got to Sarah.

"Sarah!"

Leon took care of the Ganados by shooting, kicking, and cutting them down while getting some items to soon making sure if Sarah was burned up. She wasn't… Sarah grab on to a moving metal chain to be picked up in the air in time for She-Plaga to smell her out too and climbs on to the walls to getting her. Though she wasn't burned, half of her shoulder almost getting her skin was.

"That was a close call."

Leon was happy to seeing Sarah alright, and then more Ganados comes down with dragon statues breathing out fire at him all over for him to avoid. Leon shoots the chain off to putting him down under for when Sarah saw that and the She-Plaga got burned a bit to losing a leg to lip gave her an idea by fighting it head on with her knife since she couldn't shoot it down. The creature goes to her from biting or clawing to cutting was like watching sword fight happening for Sarah stayed on her guard trying to stop the Plaga Queen herself for she was doing that for avenging Betty and the other people too; a stairs was made for Leon to go on to for inside the blue chest had a piece of a ion ornament, like the other three that could open the door now as he also fights with more Ganados after him, with She-Plaga killing some in her way.

"I got it."

Looks Leon's good for he fights back and hopes that Sarah's doing well in her first big fight. For she was staying alive just from many cuts for She-Plaga to be bleeding wasn't doing her any good. Trying to get her off the edge to burning to death, Sarah jumps over the She-Plaga to kicking her hard to the face, leaving the monster mad to stinging her again; only this time she crushes her own children to be crying out in pain and the hot room causing the goo eggs to melt really fast to hardening to trapping her for the claws couldn't break free in many scratches to soon Sarah shoving a couple of eggs in her mouth so she wouldn't try to bite her faced off again. The creature was defenseless for Sarah to shoot another bucket full of lava to come pouring all over her body like a huge wave from the ocean's shore. She looks at She-Plaga once more to fire to shots from her gun and gets up in time as if she knew what she was doing in battle, from her powers.

"This one is for Betty!"

A huge splash created a huge wave of lava to pop up all over She-Plaga to be burned all over her body and all over her eggs to in a gruesome way to die. For Sarah got out to higher ground for Leon comes back to her to see that the lair of force feeding nightmare in creating more Plaga eggs was no more or the queen, Betty could now rest in peace.

Tayla: What? I wanted a female boss in this story of the game made up at least. So I did.

Sarah did her part, but didn't get what Betty meant to tell her before she died being left as a mystery. Leon comes up to Sarah hugging her.

"Sarah…"

"Leon. I can't believe I did it."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for asking me."

The two kissed.

"It must have hurt stopping that thing alone after what she did to your friend."

Sarah cries a little knowing she can stop Saddler to making sure that the people, Betty, and Luis can all be avenge.

"It had to be done. I know Betty didn't want me to give up fighting. So whatever she mean from before, I will find out. Leon, will you help me?"

The two hold hands.

"I will. Help you learn about your special gift and finding your long lost brother."

"Thank you, Leon. At least we destroyed the eggs. Let's head back to Ashley and Bruno."

Leon still had like three stone keys to use on the wall puzzle to be open.

"You're right. We got a door to open up."

Leon never had seen how well Sarah could fight back, she proven herself to him well but for one part to do alone there for a human with a cure. If what Betty said a bit so far and Luis for her to save herself, Leon, and Ashley can stop the Plagas with the cure Luis made for them that Saddler has. I hope so too… Getting back outside of the room being no room but a empty grave yard, Leon and Sarah reunite with both Ashley and Bruno for the dog knows what they had to see was horrible 'and the same with Ada from afar seeing the whole thing quietly for herself to leaving afterwards'. Bruno leads the way to the door for Leon to using the keys for Ashley to check on Sarah if she was alright, she will be for she knew her friend didn't want her to see her this way.

"Ah, Sarah?"

"I'm good, Ashley. We got what we needed and stop something from happening, let just keep on going."

"What did you two see in there?"

Ashley wanted to know at least.

"Just a painful thing that we couldn't save any lives, but never forgetting our place to live on along with discovering something too."

Looks like a bit sad but Sarah's a strong girl for Bruno barks with a smile on his face telling Ashley that all was well for her to believe in that and so she did. Soon seeing a cart 'looking like a ride than transporting to somewhere in the building' for the four to go on, getting to somewhere of the place to going through a metal door where it leaves them back from a while back before Ashley was capture in the trap by unlocking the door to get where they needed for Bruno, Leon, Sarah, and Ashley to go to. Leon sees the walls for three pieces to fit on to unlocking the door – from lion, goat, and snake of a chimera picture. Making a path to walk through from where Ramon was standing up on top when they first met him, to going to a golden door outside of the church.

"You girls stay close to me. You too, Bruno."

Bruno barks meaning he understands, as well as Sarah and Ashley understanding their place too with Leon protecting Ashley same with Bruno and Sarah.

"Okay, Leon."

"If your fights are as tough as the one n the lava room and the barn, must be kind of rough afterwards."

Another cart to go on again being outside instead for Sarah and Leon to sitting closer together and Bruno laying down next to Ashley for them to go somewhere else, but where to…? Inside of the building that was hidden well, just not well enough. All four were inside now to getting off and then through the door of a nice hallway-like living room area being so big, for the winds to come out from the big windows being opened up and the curtains to move around, all didn't seem so peaceful and quiet besides nice things inside a very strange building.

Going to the next room, it looks like Leon and Sarah have to solve a puzzle by moving things around to unlocking something from one statue to the hidden opening doors on the floor.

"Sarah, you get one end and I'll get the other."

"Alright, let's do this."

With Bruno and Ashley waiting for them, once Leon and Sarah carefully push all two statues from one corner and the other leaving Ashley and Bruno to stand on the remaining two of the four. And for that, the lights turn on and the door opens up for them to go into, not after Leon and Sarah shoot out the traps from above the ceiling that could be dangerous.

"All clear, let's go."

Once that was done… Leon, Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno enter inside for Sarah to sense out more danger close by and Bruno to bark and growl at as well, for it was Ramon meeting up with them by surprise, what the hell does he want this time? Another kidnap? A trap? Capturing Ashley and Sarah? Or trying to kill Leon in front of them to see?

"It's Ramon!"

Ashley got behind Leon, Bruno, and Sarah to protecting her.

"You!"

"Ah, Mistress… Naughty, naughty for killing our beautiful Plaga eggs and the queen once inside your fussy friend of yours now dead. But you fought so well. No wonder why Lord Saddler wants only you… As for you, Mr. Kennedy, I think you've lived long enough. Let's see if you, the girls, and the puppy dog can survive this time."

The door closes shut and the ceiling started to come down slowly with spikes on them for the four were about to be in paled to death.

"No!"

Ramon escapes to the other door laughing for Bruno runs up to biting him in the arm as he tries to push him off.

"Ah! Stupid mutt!"

Ramon runs off with Bruno chasing after him for he summons lots of deadly wolves and his gun out just in case about to shoot at Bruno in the other room. While back inside the trap, Leon, Ashley, and Sarah better get out quickly to follow Bruno too where they just left.

"Bruno!? Bruno!?"

"Bruno!? Where are you!?"

The three got out alright for the ceiling was taking too long to be closing in on them, for Ashley and Sarah try calling out for Bruno with no luck for they kept on going with Leon trying to find him first, they see blood on the ground belonging to Ramon after being bitten by Bruno.

"This way."

The further they ran, the closer they were getting to Bruno hearing loud barking and growling from him and other wolves stopping him in a big dog fight for Sarah to feel out and then it happen, a loud bang coming from a gun was shot out twice and all was silence for the wolves gotten quieter and no signs of Bruno anywhere.

"No! Bruno!"

Sarah goes to see if Bruno wasn't shot at all and saying to herself not to be dead over and over again with Leon and Ashley following her.

"Sarah! Wait up!"

It looked like it took place in a wine storage room where the trail of blood ends, for they see an animal lying dead in a pool of blood all over the floor. Ashley didn't want to look and Leon feared the worse if that was Bruno, but Sarah touches the fur for she didn't look worried at all in other words…

"It's not Bruno. It's a dead wolf with the Plaga in it. He's still alive."

Ashley was so happy to hear the good news.

"So he's alive!"

"But where is he?"

Leon, Ashley, and Sarah search all over with no sign of Bruno to be found.

"I don't know. Be happy he isn't dead. We better go find him."

"Good idea. And watch out for anymore booby traps."

Looks like Bruno's alive somewhere, but where at? Is a good thing he wasn't shot from Ramon, meaning

That he shot one of the wolves without looking? Coward…

Tayla: Yeah, like I'll have that cute white dog to die in my story. So nope.

After finding no signs of Bruno in the room but a grail to use for later to unlocking something again, Leon, Sarah, and Ashley try to find Ramon somewhere. But Ashley steps outside of the storeroom for Zealots in a huge driller machines comes crashing through the walls to kill off Ashley and trapping Sarah and Leon inside with the gate down, so they have to shoot them down.

"Ah!"

"Leon, let's take them down!"

"Ashley, keep your head down!"

Leon shoots the one on the right and Sarah on the left, and then the door opens back up for Ashley to joining back with them to go to the other room. Close call there!

"Too close, I thought I was going to turn into cheese."

Ashley stays close to the two in protecting her.

"No time to think of food at a time like this, Ashley."

Leon, Sarah, and Ashley headed to one small room with a table for a picture of Luis was shown with darts sticking out and a note saying 'sample retrieved'. Looks like someone working for Ramon says that they got the cure back thanks to Saddler's doing from Luis trying to save the three, also says that they're hiding it from Ada getting her hands on it 'figures'. It seems they'll get back Sarah to Saddler's arms, capturing Ashley, and kill off Leon for sure… And that's it I guess being that short. Leaving that room to go into an art gallery-like with paintings all over the walls and a lion statue in front of them to see.

Seeing more knights, Ashley knows it's another trap for Leon to dodging all over their incoming axe throw downs and Sarah too until they all fall apart. Entering in the next room Leon grabs the King's Grail along with having the Queen's Grail for another trap to be made once the door closes on the three, for lots of knights to come to life and stopping them for Leon and Sarah take them on and Ashley ducks and covers quickly.

"Not these guys again!"

Leon shoots on for the helmet to be removed showing that Plagas were controlling them.

"There's your problem. Time to put them down."

Sarah shoots all three at point blank range for Leon to throw a flare bomb to blowing them up and the armors to fall apart.

"Piece of cake there."

"Sarah, now you're mentioning food."

"Sorry…"

The two girls laugh together and soon the door opens back up for them and Leon to get out of the room. They enter in a dark looking room from the beginning to where they started from to one where Merchant gives them things once again and feeling bad for Sarah in discovering the truth.

"My dear, please forgive me for telling you everything. I'm sorry for your lost."

Sarah seems to trust in Merchant a strange man he was but an alley to them.

"It's fine."

Merchant soon turns his attentions to Leon to say something to him next.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, just one… An old friend has turn against you to be very aware of. No longer human, more of a monster. So keep that in mind. Also go luck on your search for the cure, you three. Again come back anytime."

Once they left, Leon was very confused, but he knows he has Sarah by his side.

"I wouldn't worry, Leon."

"I know. Like you, I wish I knew what he met there."

Getting back to the hallways, Leon and Sarah see Zealots standing by with swords in their hands to strike down at the three if they try to come by. Will they? Nope. Leon and Sarah shoot them all down even the ones using the shields. Losers… Once that path was cleared Leon, Sarah, and Ashley kept on moving. For near the door stood two statues on each side for Leon to place both grails of the king and queen allowing the door to open and go into. Going into the room seeing an opening window for Leon to walk out 'wit the girls following him' to see something very big and ugly in the next room looking like an eye for something to hatch out of. He shoots it down many times, leaving a huge hole down below.

For Leon walks through allowing Sarah and Ashley to go down once that was cleared up from following him.

"Let's go, Sarah."

Sarah stops for something was watching them. Another insect of the Novistador to come flying down and snatch Ashley in the air to being capture yet again from the two for Ashley to scream in terror and being carried out.

"Damn it!"

"Not again!"

"Leon! Sarah! Help!"

"Ashley!"

Leon and Sarah couldn't keep p with the giant bug in time to flying off with Ashley, though Sarah tries to keep Leon strong like she was too with a kiss on the cheek for there was hope left.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back."

Soon they heard a noise meaning there was more than one Novistador for Leon shot down their nest and their queen to all come swarming out to killing them from underneath.

"Great! More of them! Sarah, stay close!"

"What!? I so hate bugs!"


	10. Chapter 9 – For Love and for Glory

Chapter 9 – For Love and for fighting back

Ashley Graham has once again been capture by Ramon, many Zealots with the Plagas inside of them, and the henchmen knowing to be the big bugs of Novistadors somewhere in another building where both Leon and Sarah much go to together. With more traps in mind, they must stay close in fighting back for Bruno, Ada, and Ashley's safeties. Saddler's once again up to no good at all with many more Plagas around and the cure in order to get what needs to be done and having his Sarah back, as if. She loves Leon more than anything for him to love her back. So into the Castellan they go to while watching out for more incoming Ganados, Wolves, Zealots, and Novistadors. At least Sara has fought her way through in stopping She-Plaga alone for her dying friend Betty she could be saved like the rest in making more Plaga eggs and tries not to be afraid anymore from her past for a better future soon to happen once the mission was over.

Tayla: Those two were met to be alright…

It looks like a lot of Zealots were waiting for them to come to get ready to fire the fire bombs with the catapults on the tall building they must go into.

"Leon? What's your plan?"

Leon loads up his gun to staying close by Sarah's side.

"We stop them before they stop us."

"Way ahead of you there."

By running really fast to crossing the bridge and not getting hit by fire bombs to be set off, Leon shoots one Zealot down to the head and Sarah does the same to the other from the leg and a kicking move style to the ground 'and Leon on his end' allowing them to cutting the rest out of their miseries with their knives. With the first part all cleared out, Leon stops the rest on the other side where they needed to go by using a riffle to gunning down the rest firing at them. After three shots, they went inside of the building there were at now in seeing lots of gears to being in a clock tower.

"Leon, there's something's on these gears."

Giving Sarah an idea to shoot some off from the bottom and up top carefully with her gun leaving Leon confuse on what was going on at first.

"What are you doing, Sarah?"

"I'm trying to shoot these pieces of wood sticking out off of the gears at a time!"

With Sarah getting a few so far, she and Leon see another note on the table from up top to read. Must be talking about the Novistadors… Saying that their skills brought Ashley back to them leaving Sarah left to get and Leon dead, for if nothing's stop soon in saving Ashley or curing her along with Leon and Sarah too they'll make her 'like they did to Betty' into a member of the Los Illuminados. Not good! Also Saddler to having Sarah as his bride under his control to bare a child for him to take over the new world when he's gone. Not going to happen! Well, what do you know it also said that they jammed the clock gears so they can slow the two down until the ritual begins later on. And with that for once again Sarah doing that part already to making sure they save Ashley in time.

Once Sarah cleared all three out, Leon turns the lever for the gears to turn and the clock to be working again normally. That allow the tower platform to turn the bridge to where they needed to go, with Sarah doing another fine job for some of the things she can do is special making it this far for Leon to be very proud of her and kissing her on the head.

"Sarah, you are amazing. The woman who I fell in love with."

"I guess this gift isn't bad to have at all and with it we will get everything done and protecting Ashley."

So the two headed back down to leaving the room 'and dealing with more Zealots shooting flame arrows at them' well besides having scythes or bombs to throw at them, Leon and Sarah stop them one by one to fall. Back outside since the path has been moved and made for them and stopping more Zealots with maces and shields out, Sarah throws the flash bombs to blinding them and Leon to shooting their heads with a rifle. Nice! Let's not forget about some Plagas coming out of them too to being killed. They went inside for Ashley was nearby.

"She's close."

"Be ready for anything."

"Okay, Leon."

After Leon uses the rocket launcher to killing the two armed men standing in the background, Sarah takes out the other two Zealots and Leon on one more to shoot down from the back again if they must pass through the lock down doors. Finally it opens for them to the main door for both Leon and Sarah to go into, what they find inside. Of the Castellan castle of the room itself they see Ashley near the main seat chair with two Verdugos holding up weapons near her neck.

"There she is!"

Sarah points out to Leon and Ashley sees the two for they have come to rescue her.

"Ashley."

"Leon! Sarah!"

Before the two could save Ashley, they hear Ramon's laugh while sitting on his chair.

"Mr. Kennedy and the Mistress, don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel? Don't move now, my dear. Let me get rid of this pest for you!"

He pushes a button on the chair for Leon falls into a pit hidden in the shallow floors where he was standing on.

"No!"

"No, Leon!"

Sarah could watch where Leon was about to fall to his death… Or is he? Lucky for him having a grappling hook to use by throwing it at the walls to stop falling down in time. For Sarah looks again feeling happy that he was alright, Ramon however doesn't know that yet.

"Hmm...Where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?"

Leon hangs on with his gun out.

"Won't fall for this old trick."

Leon fires at the bell sending a very loud shock wave sound noise for Ramon to hear and hurting his ears, he was mad now. Shouldn't put your ears too close to the speakers, Mini Me!

"Aah! How dare you! No more games! Kill him!"

Ramon turns to one of the Verdugo guards to do that task while the other watches on Ashley.

"Kill!"

With one going to kill Leon and the other to leave with Ramon as they take Ashley somewhere else, as for Sarah…

"Come here, Mistress this second!"

Sarah sees a wound from Ramon's arm for she was able to use her butterfly knife to make a bigger cut and screaming in pain, but his skin to slowly recover she looks at the pit.

"Leon. You're still alive."

Ramon was really mad this time.

"Come back here!"

Sarah tries to get Ashley out but she knows saving Leon comes first before her and she didn't want Saddler to do awful things to her again.

"Sarah! Go! Find Leon first!"

"But, Ashley!"

"Forget me for now and go! I'll be fine! They can't hurt me!"

Sarah had no choice so she fires at the candles to make a fire for her to get away and find Leon for Verdugos and Zealots miss their chance to getting her back for running so fast.

"Ashley! We're coming back for you! I promise!"

Ramon stomps his foot on the ground in anger many times.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! No matter… Mistress will be ours alive. Let her have her fun for now. You! We shall prepare for the ritual! Quickly!"

With Ramon leaving the room and one Verdugo pushing Ashley along with saying to herself knowing that Sarah will be fine, and Leon's alright too.

"Leon… you are alive."

So with Sarah making her way around from out running the enemies and soon sneaking around where Leon might be down below somewhere, with him safe on ground into another sewer he gets a call from Ramon not sounding or looking so happy.

"So maybe you have nine lives. As for the Mistress, she will be found and care for. I like a woman with guts and a reason I admire Lord Saddler for that. But it doesn't matter now, Mr. Kennedy! I've sent my right hand to dispose of you before you get to her first."

Leon will stop Ramon for sure.

"Your right hand comes off?"

"Say whatever you please. Die, you worm!"

Once he hangs up 'more like throwing it', for Leon to continue his way through for him to feel Sarah out in finding her again as she does the same on the other side.

"Sarah, you escape too didn't you? Wait for me. I'm coming to find you first then we find Ashley together this time."

Sarah could hear and feel Leon nearby to follow it outside of the sewers of the building. She hopes that all is well for Ashley and Bruno.

"Leon, you found me once so I find you next. Here I come."

Deep within the sewers, Leon tries to find a way out and back up to finding Sarah and Ashley. He sees lots of bats flying around 'not infected by the Plagas at least' with some dead bodies with blood on the walls or impaled from a huge sharp wood to be stabbed through. After buying and selling things from Merchant, Leon finally finds a ladder to climb on to where the waters were flowing at a nearby drain to head to the area; unaware for lots of Novistadors was around watching him 'creepy' to move on for Leon knows he wasn't alone in the sewers besides Merchant and the bats.

Into the next room looked like he was inside a metal factory. As for Sarah trying to find her way through and avoid fighting in finding Leon, she sees a floor puzzle 'like a dancing board game' to opening the gates to get through by stepping on the right paths where they light up from her feet. She sees it and tries reading the hints.

"Hmm… Send us your voice and steps, to know what lies for you next. Okay?"

So Sarah gives it a shot to follow the puzzle by moving carefully inch by inch, but it failed for the secret doors to be opened up for lots of Zealots to come after her. She didn't get what she did wrong as she tries fighting her way from the men trying to get to her being trapped in one room was hard enough.

"I don't understand! What did I do so wrong!?"

Then it hit Sarah, she had to move and sing for that she can control the Plagas to slowing those who are infected to stop chasing after her to control the music she hears with her mind. She has to sing and dance from them to unlocking the doors. As for Leon… One of the Novistadors came flying in at him to where he came inside to the next room. That's not all, for something else was in the waters almost stabs Leon from up top for him to move away in time, another sea creature from before? It wasn't only in the waters but from above too. At least he made it to the lever to turning the power back on and the elevator to work, then it comes out to stop Leon that Ramon order one of the Verdugos to do that job, it was a Plaga and half the Novistadors. Gross! Put your hood back on!

"So that's what you look like."

Leon couldn't fight, cut, or shoot it down so he sees a very cold tank to releasing a powerful gas to freeze up to bug since they're weak to the cold to turn to ice and Leon to use a rocket launcher to blast it to bits.

"Hasta la vista, baby."

Tayla: Ha! You said it, Leon.

So with that one out of the way, the elevator door opens for Leon to go into for more will come besides the first one. Turning back around to finding the right room in the office to go into the elevator, so going down for him wherever he'll be in the right one… As for Sarah, she has to do what she must to getting out for Leon was nearby and stopping the Zealots quickly to do what she must, so after thinking hard she knows what to sing and dance to.

Sarah sings and dances of the tradition of the jungle style from leg and arms to move around to the music knowing where to move on to the platforms and avoiding the Zealots, to Phil Collins – Two Worlds from the Disney's Tarzan movie. For her dances and singing slows down the Zealots from her great skills and the thing inside of her does save their lives. As she was doing all of things the room shows brighter candles lid up, the Zealots were amazed by her skills, for every move she dances to on the ground made them lid up in different colors. Just image this part how it goes while reading it…

Sarah: (Singing) Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

The door finally opens allow Sarah to slide her way out in time before it closes on her with a pole to reach out, throw at the candles, and they all burned to death inside as it closes on them and trapped for dead. Making her way somewhere close by where Leon was coming from to finding him.

"Yeah! I did it! That was fun. Leon, I'm coming!"

Sarah rushes to Leon as he makes his way down. Elsewhere… where Saddler was at in some island, along with Jack hanging around for he watched how well Leon was doing and the way Sarah stopped the Zealots with her special gift amazed him 'in a six sex way to him', ew. For he was pleased to getting Sarah back and doing the rest as planned out.

"My Sarah… Such great gift I must have from her. With such beauty… It seems that Salazar is having difficulty taming the American pig. Salazar had his chance. Krauser, go get the girls. One we need and the other to soon be mine. Oh, and dispose of this swine while you're at it."

Saddler tightens his staff with his hands tightly just seeing Leon for him and Sarah together.

"If he thinks he can take my Sarah away, he has another thing coming."

Jack gets up for he'll do as Saddler said since he serves and was saved by him, what a mess he is this time and over his head.

"Consider it done."

Not good… Leon gets off of the elevator to see a note left from down below to read, as Sarah finds a hidden path underground to go into before more Zealots come at her and close by in seeing a door Leon begins to read the note. It looks like its talking about the Plagas since Ramon release them, for the first one of the Castellan buried them very deep below the castle from long ago until Ramon found and freed them back to life from fossils into monsters. It parasite that can't survive without having a living host's body until their grown or more by force feeding the human women and using the men to creating the rest from within. It seems that they waited until Ramon found and release them… From the story from the beginning how the villagers found it and one turn into one to turn the rest of the people of the village into hell, it was nothing more than a haunted memory. All caused by the Las Plagas themselves. It seems they live from the dinosaur age to one living cell core to last this long until today to be reborn; the more someone was making the cycle for more Plagas to be made and a queen to making more eggs to plant within them, the dangerous they'll be and much more if Ashley isn't cure in time the whole U.S.A. will be next beside half the parts happening in Spain. The only way to kill all of the Plagas before more are made and the cult happening, is Leon, Sarah, Ashley, Bruno, and Ada 'on her own' in doing it. Talk about sicken creation after another.

After Leon reads it and feels gross out a bit to buying and selling from Merchant, he had a new thing to say to him on what he was looking for.

"Excuse me, strange, but I believe your cute friend is just around the corner. Right about now…"

Leon hears the door opening for Leon didn't draw out his gun for he knows it was none other than Sarah and she knew he was in there. Merchant was happy to see the two in reuniting again.

"Leon!"

The two hugged each other for they were happy to be together again.

"Sarah! I was worried that something really bad happened to you."

The two kissed for Sarah felt bad for leaving poor Ashley behind.

"Leon, I'm so sorry. I found Ashley, but she told me to find you first before we get her back again. I can only protect myself but can't fight alone. So I had to find you first. I don't care if it's not a part of this crazy mission, but again I needed to find you and keep you safe like you are for me."

Leon understood Sarah for Ashley had to tell her to do it and saving herself from Saddler's grasp.

"It's okay, Sarah. Ashley said the right thing. We're back. So we'll find Ashley again."

That made Sarah very happy she did the right thing in finding Leon first before getting back to Ashley. So they leave the room to getting out of the sewers together.

"Well, let's go get her back."

"That a girl. I won't let anything separate us again."

"Me either, Leon."

Making their way through a hidden mine, they shoots down a couple of Ganados for some to set on fire to. Looking around further deep into the mines it seems they were working on something important and soon to be taken out both Leon and Sarah's skills; it shows a huge driller digging deeper into something stopping some from cutting to shooting them down to soon going down on the ladder to stopping the rest for Sarah was getting good in fighting back. Leon then pulls the lever allowing a cart filled with dynamite to be lower down to them. But what for?

"Got anything in mind, Sarah?"

Sarah thinks really hard on this one with Leon stopping the other Ganados with more dynamite to go off on them and be blown up. Sarah operates the controls to using the cart to keep on moving, for a Chainsaw Man comes to kill them for Leon to keep him busy while Sarah works the things out.

"I'm fine, Leon! Do what you have to!"

Leon keeps the chainsaw dude and stopping the other group of Ganados from cutting and a shotgun to the faces for Sarah has finally got the cart back down to go. Leon gets the dynamite for Sarah to joining back with him, they need to blow something up now the big boulder in the way to get to the other side of the mine with Leon lighting up with a lighter.

"Hit the deck!"

"Here it comes!"

Leon and Sarah move further back from the boulder for the dynamite to go off. Boom! It was clear to walk across this time. They went into a room filled with more lava for being so hot but not when it comes to finding Ashley first for Leon and Sarah to withstand the heat.

"Too hot!"

The two drank a bottle of water to share for Leon was more worried about Sarah.

"This should last us. Come on."

Looking around where lots of meal was all over the place, lava underneath them of the ground with a metal cage to walk on, a crane like a zip lining, and an operated machine to use. Soon the big door opens for two Gigantes to come in and kill Leon, how can he and Sarah stop them in a place like this?

"Leon!"

Leon fires a rocket launcher at the two and allowing them to move away with Leon holding Sarah's hand while out running the giants.

"We'll stop them! Stay close to me, Sarah!"

One corners them about to be crush from the Gigante's hand, but Leon pushes Sarah out of the way to getting hit instead.

"No! Leon!"

Sarah rushes over to his side to getting Leon out of the way and cuts the rest using her knife from the backs. Sarah pulls Leon up top until they can reach to them; Leon was bleed from the head a bit but was alright as long as his woman was.

"Sarah… You're alright."

"That was stupid what you did there."

Sarah tries not to cry for Leon rubs Sarah's face gently.

"Sorry, I couldn't let you get hurt. I did promise I protect you, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I did too. So be careful next time."

It seems Leon killed one with a rocket launcher leaving one left coming for them up top. This one looked different with a brown color skin, a black mask on his face, black straps on its' arms, and shorts on to still be deadly; Sarah shoots it from the back before getting to them and allowing Leon to stand up and jump on its back to cut the Plaga clean and dead until the beast when down hard. The door soon opens for them to getting out with Sarah giving Leon a kiss.

"That was great."

"Thanks, told you I protect you. Let's go."

Going through to leaving the lava room and into a cave where Leon and Sarah must stop hordes of Novistadors from inside while solving a puzzle saying something about a light leading them the way, so walking up they see the bugs trying to stop them. Getting them into a small room for the two in shooting them down until they're dead. Looking at the dead bodies after that, Sarah found out something about the gross Novistadors.

"Oh, I get it now."

"What do you get?"

Sarah explains to Leon.

"These Novistadors are the males of the Plagas and the Verdugos too. The Verdugos must guard the queen being the one I faced leaving these Novistadors as the carriers to getting the queen pregnant with more eggs to be made and bodies to use. The queen leaves the males to be born from the males and them to mate with the female to devour, fill up on raw meat, making more Plagas eggs from within the body, and pours out of their stomachs for the queen to keep in stocked. It all makes sense when you look and think about it."

"You are such an amazing woman I fell for."

"Thank you, Leon."

Tayla: Smart girl, ain't she.

Leon was surprise that Sarah learn it on her own, where they soon see a wall with drawings on it with a button to be press and lights up and something else too back outside might be their key to unlocking something. They leave one room to something back out 'and fighting with more Novistadors' in their way. They find another switch to power another light on from the other room showing more light in the cave, two of them of two statues holding mirrors to glowing up so brightly to shine a path to a bigger mirror on the rocky walls to melting a door down to go into.

"Head towards the light, it showing us the way."

Going into and unlocking the gates, they watch the timings to getting through the falling rocks in their ways, by Leon's count he and Sarah get through all the way to the end. Then in one big room of the caves, they see a floor that'll lead Leon and Sarah somewhere up top, with them holding their hands and ready to face anything in their way.

"Let's do this."

"Okay. Ashley's nearby and waiting for us."

It looks like it leads them to outside, for Ada was nearby to leave a letter to Leon and Sarah to read before fleeing.

"I hope this helps them out."

Once she left, the two made it up top and see something to read for Sarah felt it was Ada's hand writing.

"Is a message made from Ada."

Leon knew they were being watch somehow.

"Mind as well read it."

It explains about the Plaga egg hatching from within a body. For once they do, it'll be impossible to removing it out of the body for sure. But if still little and weak before being born, it can be remove from a machine and a special blood referring to Sarah Lamar herself. Leon, Sarah, and Ashley can do and use the operation machine in time left and hidden somewhere that Luis made for them as a cure 'besides the one Saddler has' to getting it out of them. But it won't be so easy or feel good; it's their only chance they have left to use. So Ashley's time might be running out if they don't hurry it up as Ada gives them a warning if all else fails for her end.

With a lips sealed with a kiss at the end of the paper, Ada left them a good message for them to keep in mind.

"Crap!"

"Leon, we have to find that thing for all of us to be cured."

From a distance, Leon and Sarah see a castle they have to go to and Ashley was in.

"We better hurry. I think Ada might be right about it, let's go and not worry about it until we get to it."

Walking from the old ruins of the place left behind of the dead woods all dries up along the pathways, both Leon and Sarah stop some Ganados by shooting their torches to be step on fire to die. Seeing a burned down barn for them to go into, Sarah feels air from a hidden floor for Leon to turn the lever showing a hidden room down there. They go down to see lots of skulls all over with a pathway showing a hidden shrine made of solid dirt of a fort.

"It looks like a hidden city in Rome almost when you look at it."

Tayla: It's more of a crypt area.

Stopping more Ganados and the one with a chainsaw while avoiding bear traps, Leon sees a rod hidden in a coffin downstairs to bring along. Leon and Sarah shoot down a lot of men and women Ganados also kicking and cutting them too with the Plagas to be put down even the two chainsaw men were out thanks to the two lovers. They get the key to the mines to soon getting out as more of the Ganados come at them.

"This way."

Leon grabs Sarah to carry her out of the fort back down, fighting lots of Ganados to Plagas, and using the key to going down. Going into another small room where the gates seal Leon and Sarah to the spikes on the ceilings coming down for Plagas to killing them too.

"Plagas!"

Sarah shoots one and Leon does too.

"Don't let any of these things live!"

"Don't have to tell me twice there!"

Sarah sees some triggers on the spikes to shoot off quickly while Leon stops the rest of the Plagas in their way. It came close to crushing their heads but Sarah stops it from coming down on them in time for the door to be open and getting out, only thing they have to keep their heads down low not to get hit when they duck down.

"Too close."

"Sick of getting into these traps."

Sarah laughs for Leon to laugh with her.

"You and me both, Sarah."

They leave the place from downstairs to the other side of the ruins, to a cart that leaves them into a mine for Leon and Sarah get on it for a ride that wasn't that all fun to be.

"This is nothing like at Disney World."

"All we have to do is duck and fire back, leave the starting ride to me."

With Sarah sitting close to Leon, he fires the lever to start the cart to move and go through the caves.

"Fasten your seatbelts, Sarah, here we go."

Lots of Ganados came crashing on to the ride for both Leon and Sarah to shooting them off of it and ducking from every plank above them. The more they ride, the more Ganados kept on coming for them to stop and keep on moving; one chainsaw man comes running at them from one cart after another until Sarah shoot it to the head to fall and the chainsaw kept on running to cut some Ganados to death.

"Should never play with outside tools. That can kill you right there."

From the mines and caves and the deeper the two went, the surroundings was getting much more different where they needed to be. One was still standing for another plank was coming in their way.

"Duck!"

The man Ganados turns around to see too late to getting his head ripped off due to hard speed the cart was going in and Leon and Sarah to be alright.

"I did warn him."

The cart soon went really fast for more Ganados were on it and the way it was speeding up for Leon and Sarah to hold on.

"I'm starting to hate this ride."

It was going in circles all over the room. They soon enter through the tunnels and the sign said the bridge was out.

"Not good!"

Leon thinks quickly to grabs Sarah and jump out to the edge to holding on to as the cart and the Ganados went down with it. Sarah climbs on top of Leon first to pulling him back up, a close call for a ride that almost killed them, for where the hole ended at who knows.

"Okay, I feel like more of an Indiana Jones' ride scene. Leon, you good?"

Leon grabs on to Sarah's breasts to taking a breather making sure they were alive.

"Leon!"

"Sorry, I'm making sure. You did grab my butt to getting up, I liked it."

Sarah smiles for Leon lets go and wasn't mad on what he did to her.

"It's fine; I like you touching me too. We better leave now."

"Good idea."

Entering a small room for Leon to grabbing on to a Stone of Sacrifice to use them to go through to a ladder to climbing up and back outside he and Sarah were, maybe somewhere further this time they see a door to use the symbol and go inside to being unlocked. It was an elevator for they get it to work in going up where Ashley was nearby for Leon and Sarah to rescue her, get cured, and finding Bruno afterwards.

"Going up."

Leon and Sarah have arrive in another church of the big one from outside where they see in the middle of a giant Ramon statue where the Zealots control its every moves from legs and arms to stopping the two.

"You got to me kidding me!"

The bridge lowers down for the water to block Leon and Sarah to going through only to stop the statue and the Zealots first. As Sarah takes out the Zealots with everything she had, Leon does his part by destroying the thing quickly… It was a hard battle to be doing for Leon to fight the rest and Sarah as back up, Leon goes to one side after another to bring each bridges back up to walk on all thanks to the giant hands to getting him across. After the second one both Leon and Sarah were good to go across to the next room, so much for the statue was helpful to them, until it comes to life to stomping Leon and Sarah to make a run for it.

"Run for you lives!"

From every sprint and dodging Leon and Sarah had to do, Leon shoots the lock off the door for them to go outside to the main tower. After with another run with the statue until the bridge was so weak to hold up the weight of the statue, it crumbles down along with it, allowing Leon and Sarah to jump to the side. For they made it in time. For the next room is where Ramon and Ashley was at.

"It's go, Leon."

"Got it."

Both Sarah and Leon see Ramon and one Verdugo bodyguard waiting for them with the little man clapping.

"So nice you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy and Mistress."

"You again."

Sarah puts her gun out at Ramon.

"This time we will stop you."

"The sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us. And you, Mistress, will be wed to Lord Saddler to be our Chosen One."

Like Sarah would ever go back to Saddler again.

"Make me!"

"This is no ritual. This is terrorism."

"And a sick one at that!"

Leon and Sarah are right about that part.

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we've prepared a special ritual just for you leaving us to getting back Mistress."

Before Ramon triggers another trap for Leon, he throws his knife at his hand to be in pain a bit.

"Heh, nice try."

The Verdugo rushes to Ramon's side to pull the knife out and throws it back at Leon for Sarah to warn him in time.

"Heads up!"

He dodges it. Ramon runs off with the Verdugo whimpering in pain to the elevator up top.

"Stop!"

Sarah sees a stairs that they can catch up to Ramon.

Tayla: Ha! Ramon's a big baby on pain.

"Leon! Up here!"

Up top Leon and Sarah shoot or jump over incoming barrel to keep on going up as well as stopping Zealots doing so much in slowing them down. Going up further to see a big elevator to go n for Leon and Sarah will stop Ramon once and for all and save Ashley from him. The button has been press to going up top, while shooting down Zealots with weapons and shields as well as Plagas too for Leon and Sarah to handle together. They finally make it up top to running around the place from up side to go higher up… The other one from afar got them where they needed to be to walking on the stairs; to buying and selling to Merchant they were set to go as well for him to wish them both good luck before leaving.

"Good luck, you two."

Leon and Sarah were loaded up to walk in the room where Ramon was at. Funny how his arm keeps getting hurt a lot thanks to Bruno's help the most.

"Ready or not, Ramon, here we come."

Into the place they go… For Leon and Sarah see the room being really big and by the looks of things from the inside of the place, where the Las Plagas are produced en masse by what it looks like a giant brood queen or sorts.

Tayla: Ew! I rather be in a bee's hive than this and I hate bees!

There Ramon and his one Verdugo bodyguard wait for them from up top if of one of the platform to capturing Sarah back to Saddler 'who used him' and killing Leon. Where's Ashley?

"Leon, wait. Ashley's not here. We're too late."

"What?"

Ramon explains the rest to them as they see him. Also seeing a huge flower-like being on the walls all dark red and breathing just grosses out Leon and Sarah looking at it, looks like one lucky human female turns into those things to making more Plagas time after time.

"Ah, you've just missed her. The ritual is over. She left with my men to an island."

"What?"

Ramon was right for once, Sarah sees Ashley being taken away on a boat to a far island where they were and where Saddler's at.

"He's right, Leon! But she's fine that Plaga come out yet."

Ramon steps up on the platform where Ashley's body was lying down on 'seeing that did something with her already on who knows what', he stands next to the creature for something was about to happen.

"I think it's time I played my due respects towards to your impressive and stubborn will. Mr. Kennedy...Welcome! And Sarah here will be mine for Lord Saddler!"

Both Ramon and the Verdugo bodyguard get pulled from the creature's tentacles inside of it as Ramon laughs before being swallow whole leaving Sarah to sense the big danger to come.

"Leon! It's coming!"

Leon stays by Sarah's side.

"Sarah! I'm here for you!"

Leon and Sarah see for Sarah to scream at the transformation of Ramon turning into a bug-like creature with many arm tentacles coming out, having a long neck sticking out making noises and were ready for the kill with two big looking eyes and very sharp teeth like a praying mantis looking all red and pink everywhere. The gate traps Leon and Sarah by fighting their way through Ramon showing his body looking all white and mess up inside of the mouth to be screaming in pain and anger, for Sarah helps up Leon on this fight.

"Sarah, you back me up from above I got him from below."

"Okay, be careful."

Sarah climbs up where Leon was standing for her to get a clear shot as Leon keeps his eyes on him instead of her from danger.

"Monsters. I guess after this there'll be one less to worry about."

The final show down with Ramon begins. It seems no matter how many times Leon shoots it has no effect on him until the shell opens up to showing his real ugly form to pop out, allowing Leon to shoot at him many times.

"Leon! Aim for his real body! It's the main core of the heart itself!"

"Got it!"

Leon fires away many times at Ramon with a rifle until it closes back up leaving Sarah to keep shooting at the big eyes many more times for it to open back up again for Leon.

"Quit it!"

Sarah didn't stop not even if Ramon tries to scare her.

"Keep doing it, Sarah!"

Everything seems to be working for them from stopping the head and the creature many times more. Until one last shot allow Sarah to shoot the head hard for Leon to give out one final shot to going down for the tentacle arms goes crazy for one sharp rock piece to fall on top of the long neck one and make a huge cut on Ramon causing them to bleed to death.

"Ah! Blood! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

It was painful to watch and it was happening for Ramon was screaming hard until he wasn't talking anymore for him and the creature of the Plaga was down for good. 'Finally!' Sarah jumps down for Leon to catch her with a huge and a lovely kiss to give on the lips.

"Sarah, thanks to you we can go find Ashley."

They look at the leftovers of Ramon melting away for the place to clear out.

"Thanks, Leon. I'm glad he's long gone."

"Me too."

They finally leave the building for now they must find away to get to the other side of the island where Ashley was, with no boats to being found anywhere for the two to drive on in the waters. They both climb down to the ocean by using a rope carefully, going back down by using the elevator, making their way through the building, buying things for the trip from Merchant 'still a mystery man', and getting to the waters to leaving them out. Leon has his gun out seeing a boat out of the blue with Ada on it. Ada? She's helping them out and her own too for Sarah sense it telling Leon no to hurt her.

"Leon, wait! She's here to help us."

"She's right. Do you two need a right, handsome?"

Leon had no other choice but they had to knowing that Ada sees them wanting to save Ashley no matter what.

"Okay. I'm doing this for Ashley and Sarah, not you."

"Deal."

Ada drives off to the other side with Leon sitting next to Sarah to hold him in her arms on the way there for him to like and keeps her close to him. During the ride, Ada wanted to talk to Sarah about something.

"Sarah? I'm glad you found what you were looking for with a price. I'm so sorry."

"Its fine… But why did you help me? Help us?"

"Why? I have my reasons. You two do make a cute couple."

"You're fine with that?"

"Yeah, I trust you. I owe you for helping me so we're even. You two still think you can save the President's daughter in time?"

"I know we can. I can feel it."

Ada laughs a little for Leon to standing up to his girl.

"I believe in her too, Ada."

"I know. It's not that, Sarah's a gifted girl so don't let Saddler get his hands on her. I like her because she's pure, strong, smart, and I see why you love her."

Ada sees them two holding hands.

"Ada, why not stop working for Wesker and come work with us?"

"There are lots of things you don't understand about me, Sarah, its best if I continue with my job. Someday he will be stopped somehow."

"So it's like that?"

"Afraid so…"

Sarah did try, but she knows Ada's not a bad guy just a thief who has no choice but to work for Wesker, does Leon know about it as well to himself than his girlfriend does?

"Sarah, when we get there… Someone wants to see you who are almost like your poor friend. She wanted me to find you."

Sarah was confused on what Ada meant.

"Who do you mean…?"

Ada took a deep breath and said it.

"It's your Mother, your real mother. She's alive a fuse from the Plagas powers."

"What!?"

That surprise Sarah and Leon for she barely remembers her real Mother who left her husband and hurting their own daughter, but somehow there was a secret that would finally be revealed to her.

"You're kidding me!"

"Afraid I'm not, Leon."

Sarah wanted to get there now.

"Speed it up."

"Come again?"

Sarah puts her foot on the petal to speed the boat up for Ada.

"Just go!"

"Okay, I'll take you to her then we go our separate ways for now."

Leon agrees with Ada on this one.

"Deal, now drive."

With Sarah taking her foot off the wheel for Ada to keep on driving the boat, the three have arrive near shore where Saddler's fortress was at and Ashley, Sarah must find her Mother before she dies like Betty did. Well, near the cliff side is where Ada makes her stop as she smiles at Leon and Sarah she gets her grappling gun to climb her way up top.

"Sarah, she right around this area so go to her. And Leon, I got some business to take care of. See you two later."

Ada takes off for Leon tries controlling the boat for himself to drive inside for Sarah to go in and do her part with her boyfriend. For he signs never to understand Ada Wong at all.

"Women…"

Sarah puts her arms around Leon's.

"What about me…?"

Leon laughs and kisses Sarah on the head.

"You're nothing like Ada, keep being you and only you."

"I will."

As Leon drives the boat to get to shore for him and Sarah to get off of they must find Ashley, Bruno, Sarah's mother, and stop Saddler for good with Ada's help did well so far… Leon then gets a call from Saddler himself using it instead of Ramon being no more, for Sarah can sense it out before Leon picks up to hide behind his back.

"Leon… It's him."

"I got this."

Looks like the two enemies talk once again for he will get Sarah back from Leon and he will stop him.

"I hate to break it out to you but Salazar's dead."

"Yes, it seems that way. Not to mention the lair of the pretty women making me more Plaga eggs are no more… But I can let that slide for my dear Sarah."

Sarah stays close to Leon.

"I won't marry you, Saddler! I rather die!"

"Ah, but you will soon enough."

"Saddler, why don't you give up and let Ashley go home? And why you need Sarah so much?"

"Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate?"

"Saddler, you're small time."

Saddler just laughs at Leon.

"Writhe in my cage of torment, my friend. I will have my woman and you will die."

Saddler hangs up.


	11. Chapter 10 – A Mother's Reasoning's

Chapter 10 – A Mother's Reasoning's

It looked dark out on the island of Saddler's secret hideout right now. With him and Jack 'along with the Ganados, Plagas, Verdugos, Novistadors, Gigantes, and infected Wolves' left to be stopped by Leon and Sarah make their way across the rocky path in finding Ashley from inside the place they were going to. For Leon must protect her and Sarah 'his woman' too from danger as well as finding a cure in time thanks to Ada's help as well as telling Sarah about her missing Mother's whereabouts for she was in danger. She wanted to find her to ask her some question, but will she be like her Father was to her? With Bruno still missing and Merchant still following the two, it'll be a bit for them to get where they needed to be, for Sarah to sense Ashley out in time.

Tayla: Hell, I'm still wanted to know who Merchant is… And where can Sarah's long lost brother be at?

With Ada still doing her job to getting Leon to Jack for later and her getting the sample that Luis left behind that Saddler has, she tries her best and hoping both Leon and Sarah will be alright. That Saddler guy really wants Sarah that badly, not after that freak did to her; he's a bigger monster than any Plagas out there. Looks like Sarah senses Ashley nearby from a view to seeing a factory with fire lid up, in order to getting their they must go through the caves.

"Leon, she's there."

Sarah points out for Leon to see and for her to be shaken up again.

"Sarah?"

"I don't want Saddler to take me away."

"He won't. He has to go through me first."

"Damn it. I promise to be brave but not from a madman like him… I have to try harder."

Leon comes up to Sarah hugging her and talks softly for his woman that she's not alone in this.

"It's okay; you don't have to face him if you don't want to. I will."

"Leon?"

The two kiss over and over again.

"Sarah, no matter what I'm always going to be with you…"

Leon leaves a kissing mark on Sarah's neck.

"You kiss my neck."

"That kiss mark will prove that our love is strong for me to have only you and no one else. I love you, Sarah, you and I will become partners and training you a lot more to learn."

Sarah loves the idea no matter what from the mark and the butterfly knife Leon gave to her.

"Yes, thank you Leon."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's find Ashley."

With that settle, Leon and Sarah headed inside the caves. From walking in the parts of it being all wet with some water on the ground and leaving back outside of it and across a small bridge the two suddenly hear Ashley's voice calling out to them.

"Help me, Leon!"

They hear her meaning she was still Ashley Graham.

"Ashley!"

They see an area being like a guarded place with lots of search lights on and seeing Ashley being carried inside the place being Jack himself wearing an army's outfit.

"Leon, she's being taken away inside."

Leon shoots out one of the lights to being taken care of, for some reason to him seeing that uniform reminded him of someone else having that like he did a while back, but where…?

"Are you alright, Leon? We should follow where they're taking Ashley."

"Yeah, stay close to me."

"You got it."

The two jumped across to walk to the place to getting in and then a black African American comes jumping out, saying weird things, and shooting with a heavy looking machine gun all over the place, infected Plaga guy. Leon and Sarah have to take him out first. Looking bold, with a scar on his face, red hat, looked muscular, a purple tank top, green jeans, an eye patch black boots, and straps all over the bullets shooting like crazy; Leon takes some shots with his rifle to the head until he dropped dead and then Sarah took out the other Ganados too. By doing so allow them to go walk on the stairs to use a laser-like pointer to shine on a mirror from afar, meaning it had to be a key to unlocking the door.

"Leon, we have to keep doing that to getting in!"

Leon and Sarah race up top of a shelter to rotate the mirror on another one to hit. From the second to the third to hitting the orange circle on the wall, allow the door to open in fighting with more Ganados on their way to that door, they were all set in going inside the place. By the way, some of the people looked like men in a war of the army from the U.S. and the other countries all in infected with the Plagas working for Saddler, other people gone missing. I mean the even having electric poles to use on them! Along with knives, guns, flame arrows, and maces… At least they stopped them for once inside the place had lots of fires lid up all over from walking outside and inside the place, a group of fighting Ganados push a boulder on them lucky for Sarah to push Leon away in time.

"Leon!"

Lucky dodging there.

"I guess that was for me saving you from earlier?"

Sarah helps Leon up.

"Yes, we're even this time. We better be careful around here."

Stopping more and more Ganados from inside the caves and up top, they got some that escape from a dangerous prison with gas masks on. This was no longer part of Spain anymore; it was hell Leon and Sarah were in. Seeing more Plagas coming out and many hidden things inside to keep on moving without letting either of their guard down; soon a lot more throwing bombs, dynamites, or rocket launchers for Leon to deal with the big ones and Sarah with the left over's from up top was getting weirder every minute at a time. But Leon shoots a wagon with oil barrel lid on fire to kill the rest to blowing up.

"Should use it more often."

Watching out for more search lights, it wasn't easy avoiding that or other crazy Ganados. Hitting the button on the metal slide door to open for Leon and Sarah to go deep under of the place, more like a hidden underground drug dealing base. Merchant sells and the other two buy things from him to give with another message to say.

"Making it this far I see, good… You'll both find what you're looking for at a time. But keep in mind, that man will have control on your woman."

Leon got mad when Merchant said that to Sarah to scaring her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Easy now. I'm saying he can control people with those things and you must have the will power to fighting back, he will have her. But only the body to move and not the mind. Only you can save this girl by freeing her heart from the monster inside of her and yours and that other girl. By doing so, she won't become one or the queen of anything and by then you'll get to the cure in getting those nasty things out of you once and for all."

Leon and Sarah had to believe in Merchant's saying for he's been right so far in a strangest ways lately since the very beginning.

"Leon, though it might not happen I know we can fight back."

If Sarah's right then Leon believes in her.

"I guess so. Thanks for helping us this far, sir."

Merchant laughs.

"It's no problem. I wish to sell and help out; I got some work to do on something else so see you two again soon."

Once Leon and Sarah leave the place, they see Merchant just ran off and left without a trace. Freaky… What did he mean by even if Saddler gets Sarah to control and Leon's the only one to saving her heart and mind and not the body, what does it all mean? Finally getting inside like being in an old training station being so run down, from water leaking, flies all over the placed, a mess, and food all rotten to the core grosses Sarah and Leon out.

"So sick…"

"Those guys are no longer human but really indecent."

Not only that but a locker next to them blows up out of the blue with one Ganado coming out on fire and running around like crazy, allow Sarah to get a bucket full of used water to putting it out and the man to be dead once he hit ground due to being burned up.

"That was weird and annoying."

Hearing Ashley's voice getting closer and shooting out more Ganados, Leon and Sarah race their way to her and fast.

"Help!"

Sarah calls out to Ashley for she feels her out for Leon to follow.

"Don't worry, Ashley! We're coming for you!"

Checking from left, right, down, and up the voice was getting louder for them to follow in the next room for sure seeing a security camera on where she was for Leon and Sarah to see her calling for help in her cell and being corner by two Ganados.

"Help me, Leon! Sarah!"

"Ashley."

Sarah takes a look at the rest of the monitors knowing where Ashley was at. With two males push her to the floor and they know that Leon and Sarah were coming for her through the camera, one shuts the system down but Sarah has got it before it was turned off.

"She's not that far, let's go, Leon!"

With Sarah leading Leon the way to Ashley he knows he and his girlfriend can save her again and not afraid to backing down.

"Heh. Amateurs. Just hang in there, Ashley. We're coming for ya."

Leaving out of the security room and finding their way around where they have to find Ashley and hoping she was alright. They walk all over the locker room to seeing a garage like door opening and closing 'meaning it was broken' for Ganados threw dynamites for Leon to shoot back for them to blow up on them with Sarah's help as well. Good thing they're hiding behind the wall with a shatter window. With that being cleared up to going through they keep on going – they were in deeper in the basement with lots of weird things inside.

Tayla: Is it just me or have the lights begun to get dimmer from one hallway after another?

Entering inside a cold room of a lab, it looked like Luis use to work there from a cop to a scientist for Sarah and Leon to see many things inside from a computer to lots of machines. Through the window to the next it looked like a dried up body on the table for them to see for Sarah to unlocking the systems with a code to open the door up, by making a 'l' shape by connecting the arrows from red, green, blue, and yellow to line up and it opens. For they see another memo made by Luis before he was killed and left out for Leon and Sarah to read.

"It was from Luis…"

The two began reading the note… Both El Gigante and the Novistador were strong by-products made inhumane experiments that they were once human, meaning Sarah was right on what she said about them being males of the Plagas. Another name for these was known as 'Regenerator': it looks like these ones can recover to keep on fighting and not dying; powerful weapon beings really for they're its and neither males or females to be they can't be killed unless taking out the Plagas within them. Hard to see so these ones in the Regenerators 'or I call them Rag or Rags for more to be short' have leeches of Plagas within them. Not to be seen from the human eye but more with a special type thermal imaging. Those special Plaga-like Leeches can only be stopped by that to see and shoot off, they live to only kill.

Seeing a dead body with a dead Plaga fully grown was painful for them to see, they find a Freezer Card to getting in some cold room that might be useful for Sarah knows it already.

"Leon, looks like those Rags might be in this place."

"Are you sure?"

Sarah can sense them out.

"Yes, if what Luis said about them is true then we must find something to stop the Leech Plagas to see and shoot. Follow me."

Sarah takes the card for her and Leon to leave the room to that door. Only to bump into a Rag in the cool room coming out to attacking them, Leon and Sarah couldn't shoot it down without seeing the weak points first, but how? Looking all grey all over of a type of zombie, with long legs, arms, with sharp claws, red eyes, sharp teeth like a shark, and are very deadly these Rags are very mean to kill anything in their way. They see it for the Rag can stretch out long from its arm to attack for Leon to keeping Sarah closes to him.

"Sarah! Stay close to me!"

"We got to get to the room with this card key in getting the weapon."

The two leave the room in time and avoiding more Rags, though they're deadly and strong they are also very slow to chase after their prey too well. Getting to another cold room, Leon and Sarah use one key card to open up, to getting another, and using a panel to unlocking also unfreezing a door to grab hold of a special scope to put on the sniper gun, now to use to see the Leech-like Plagas to shoot from the Rags. Once that was all set for Leon to put together, he was all locked and loaded.

"Check it out?"

Just then, the door automatically close on the two and trapped in a huge freezer room.

Tayla: Can this get any worse?

One body of the Rags falls to the ground, only to have one come to life to coming at Leon and Sarah as Leon takes aim on it in protecting his woman.

"Tell me where to shoot."

Sarah felt out the Rag coming at them for her to see about three Plagas inside of it for Leon to fire where she told him where they were at.

"Upper right, to the middle chest, and lower on the left! One more on the right arm! Fire!"

Leon kept on firing until all of the Plagas were dead and it blows up once it's dead. Once Sarah find a way to get the door back open, the two go back to the room to kill off the rest in getting where they need to be right away.

"Leon! Keep on firing while I tell you where! I'm right behind you too!"

"Yeah, you do that, Sarah."

Around each corner, Sarah told right away to Leon to keep on firing hard at each Rag coming at them from the left and to the right for some Plagas was very hard to find on them. Oh, if not shot quickly these things can keep on recovering no matter what. Once that was all cleared was back to the cold lab room to finish the other one off; all was good for more to use from the new gear to survive with and lucky for Sarah to be holding on to a spare key card, Sarah use her skills from unfreezing the door to her hair to unlocking it for the lovers to make their way to another mysterious room.

"Shall we go in, Leon?"

Leon kisses Sarah on the head for her to smile and laugh in a good way.

"Let's do this."

Entering in further of a army base area/lab from down the hallways Sarah and Leon see a working crane outside where lots of Ganados 'about four of them' were keeping watch, so Sarah runs the controls in getting to them out of the way, which really the crane is use for getting rid of trash.

"I got this one…"

One by one, Sarah tries grabbing lots of Ganados at a time to drop deep into the pit of the many trash, a deep fall there. After that was cleared up in the other room for Leon and Sarah to go in the next room somehow with Sarah enjoying doing that part for fun.

"Reminds me of the crane games I play at arcades."

Seeing more rooms being cleared so far, the two stayed on guard for anything in their way and finding Ashley in time. Hearing her voice calling out to Leon and to Sarah very loud while banging the metal door and saying help and two guards of Ganados wearing spike armor all over and very strong also tall were guarding the door.

"Leon! Sarah! Help!"

The two hear Ashley meaning they were getting closer.

"Ashley!"

The two Ganado Armors see Leon to kill and Sarah to capture for Saddler. They were kind of fast, very strong, and hard to shoot down. Though Leon got up to protect his Sarah the two kept on shooting at them until they went down.

"Leon! She's through that door!"

"Let's deal with these guys first before we do anything else!"

Sarah sees Leon's point for one left a hole on the ground seeing how strong they were.

"Good point."

Leon grabs his powerful shot gun to blow them away for Sarah to shoot one in the head and Leon many times more. Doing the same thing again in the other room for the Ganados along with Plagas too coming out and Sarah backing him up… They go into a computer room with another camera showing a new Rag with spikes all over enters from the door to stopping both Leon and Sarah. This time – it was dark blacker with brown all over, the same like the other one, with more Plaga-Leeches inside, all bloody up for lots of spikes were popping out all over its body, two smaller eyes, and a bigger mouth. Being close up to it, will make it pop out bigger spikes like a puffer fish for Sarah to know.

"Leon, be careful. You get to close to this kind, it will pop out spikes. Very painful ones."

Leon aims at Spiky Rag.

"Got it, just tell me where to shoot."

After four to five shots in shooting all the Plagas inside of Spiky Rag's body 'thanks to Sarah's help', it blows up. They make their way through more lab rooms with many things left out to outside of the factory-like building for Sarah hears a howl of a wolf or more to Bruno, thinking he is alive somewhere, where at? Seeing Merchant to do the same old same old, he tells them something before heading up on to the elevator.

"What you see once the girl's safe, is the key that'll tell all about the chosen one. Also beware of Saddler getting your woman back, stranger, only your bound of love can set her free of the soul and mind besides the body being controlled by force."

Sarah only knows that her real Mother's nearby once they get to Ashley first.

"Thanks, we'll remember that."

Up on the elevator they go to a communicator room to see if Leon can call for help in time for Sarah to prey for any luck to happen if it does.

"This is Leon. Request backup. Repeat, request backup."

No matter how hard Leon tried using the microphone and talking, nothing was getting through for it was being jammed.

"Damn!"

Sarah hugs Leon to make him feel better.

"Sorry, Leon. Looks like Saddler and the others are on to us."

"I know."

"What do we do now?"

"We got to go free Ashley and find your Mother. I'm here for you on this one, all the way until the end, Sarah. Remember that. You're not alone when I'm around."

The two kissed.

"I know. Thank you, Leon."

Going back down on the elevator and all the way back where Ashley was at 'after fighting many Plagas with the Ganados in many rooms too', finally she is saved once again as Sarah uses the key card to open the door and she and Leon see Ashley alright for her to be reunited with them, also to stay that way this time.

"Ashley!"

Ashley was happy to see the both of them.

"Sarah! Leon!"

"You okay?"

Ashley nodded a yes to Leon.

"Glad to hear it."

Ashley hugs Sarah.

"I'm just happy that Saddler didn't get you again."

"Not with Leon around."

Leon holds Sarah.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

The girls say it at the same time.

"Okay."

Before the three left the cellar room, a airplane note came flying through the cell hole 'it was from Ada' for she sees them doing fine to flee afterwards for Sarah to know she was alright too. Leon, Sarah, and Ashley read the note once they open it, but Ashley had one thing to ask…

"Ada…"

"Of course the seal with a kiss is a big give away."

"Ah, you guys, who's Ada?"

Sarah tries to make the story about her short.

"Just a friend Leon and I know, with a lot of mysteries about that woman. But she's good."

"I see. So what does the letter say?"

The three began to read it saying… The only way to get out of the place is through the dumpster from outside and out of the place and that's it. Really? Soon leaving the room for them to make their escape there 'I guess' and stopping other army-like Ganados in the way, Leon and Sarah do their best in protecting Ashley who stays close this time; Sarah stop two leaving Leon to get rid of the bigger one in the way from each room they took they stopped more along with Plagas to cut, kick, or shoot down until they're long gone. No sign of Sarah's Mother still? Leon presses a button to unlocking a door with more Ganados coming in for Sarah to blow them all away with a hand grenade in time.

"Let's go!"

Getting outside where the garbage gets dumped into the big deep hole it looks like for Ada's advice is the only way out for Leon, Sarah, and Ashley to use being really smelling to do.

"Looks like this is it."

Ashley didn't like the smell of it with her nose being covered up same with Sarah too.

"Ugh, it stinks."

"Sure does."

"In that case… Sarah, I got you."

Leon carries Sarah knowing what was about to come next for Ashley to hold on to her hand when jumping down.

"Oh, God…"

"Hold on tight, ladies."

Ashley didn't want to do it.

"No way, Leon."

But Sarah holds on to Leon for her to hold on to Ashley as they jump to go down.

"Way."

They jumped as the girls screamed all the way down, each landing on a lot of garbage all over for Ashley to hate it and Sarah to be in Leon's arms.

"Sorry, Sarah."

The two smile at each other.

"Its fine, Leon. It stinks but we're good, right?"

The two laugh and smile.

"You can say that again."

Ashley was grossed out.

"Are you out of your mind!? Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!"

"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt."

Leon made a silly joke to Ashley to getting her mad.

"You…!"

Leon helps Ashley up as she felt something on her hand of a Spiky Rag 'or the Iron Maiden on the ground and slimy.

"What is this?"

"Come on, let's go."

Sarah, Leon, and Ashley try to find their way out of the dumpster. Once the gate was opened up, the Spiky Rag comes to life for Leon and Sarah to stop it before it comes to them.

"What is that thing?!"

Sarah gets in front of Ashley.

"Stay close to us, Ashley! Leon, get ready!"

After four shots 'and with Sarah's help' Leon destroys the Spiky Rag to blow up.

"Thanks again, Sarah, time for us to leave."

"Got it."

The three make their way through the underground area as they push an empty trash barrel to make a path to cross the water. Doing this many more times to stopping more Spike Rags too even crazy Ganados with Plagas popping out, for Leon and Sarah to stopping them as a team but hard to finding their way out without fighting a lot. Well for Ashley to spot a hidden gate nearby to get through.

"Look, there's a gate there."

Sarah feels it for her Mother was nearby inside somewhere.

"Sarah?"

"I feel it, you guys. She's in there. I think… No. Like Betty was. We have to get in!"

Before that Leon blows more Ganados away and Sarah too aiding him as well even falling into the pool of lava. No doubt Sarah's Mother is there due to hot temperatures. Allowing Ashley to find a control room to use a huge wrecking ball to move around and hit the wall for them to go into, while the lovers took care of the enemies in the way. It worked for the three headed inside and stopped more Rags too seeing another room with many things lying around and soon lots of tree-like roots moving around all over the place, like a plant grew too much. It was alive and freaking Ashley out for Leon was about to shoot all the roots coming at them, until Sarah stepped in.

"Stop!"

Somehow from Sarah's screaming and Leon holding his gun down, it made the roots stopped too for it moved slowly for them to follow.

"Its Mother, she's close."

Sarah follows the roots for Leon and Ashley to do the same thing. Where will it lead them though? From down the hallways, to a large storage room, a small meeting room, with no luck opening the shutter door all the way up, and Ashley to do that part to open up the rest on the other side.

"Leave it to me, you guys."

And so she did allowing the three to continue following the roots. Seeing it takes the three to a bigger door to go through that ends there, for Leon and Ashley to use the switch to timing it and opening the door to go right in for the roots to go back in many of them breathing a lot and covering the room for Leon, Sarah, and Ashley to be seeing. It was in a garage room where a truck was at covering the whole place even the exits for Sarah steps up closer to see if it was really her.

"I knew it… Mom."

Both Leon and Ashley were very surprise to learn that and seeing it for Sarah as well.

"No way…"

"That's your Mother?"

Out of the roots appears a woman who looked like she was fused as part of a plant-like statue herself, meaning she has thought the birthing of the Plagas from within, but with the cause of their blood with hers turning into a creature suffering for a long time now. Lucky ones to escape only to be absorbed with nature to live long enough knowing that she'll see her daughter again and for one last time, also had something to do what went down now during the Raccoon City madness. The only thing Sarah's Mother did from the lively plants with blood coming out when she cries was a smile on her weak face.

"Leon, she's on our side. Let me talk to her."

Leon goes with her with tem holding hands.

"I understand."

Ashley stands close to them too.

"Be careful."

Sarah looks at her Mother 'for seeing her real one for the first time' as she did too. For Sarah reached her hand out on the cheek for the Mother's roots to hold too.

"**Oh… Sarah Lamar… It is you. After sixteen years, I finally get to see you again. How lovely you grown."**

Sarah cries for she hugs her Mother and she does with her roots being her many arms to move only.

"Mom. Mommy, I knew you were alive."

"**Yes, for as long as for me to see you once more."**

Sarah touches her face knowing that she unable to be saved.

"I know. I feel it. Saddler did this to you like the other girls and Betty."

"**I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I believe you know what and why they're doing it to those that come here and go missing."**

"I do. But…"

"**What is it, Sarah?"**

Sarah had to ask why her Mother would leave her when her own Father and his partner 'being the fake Mother' would sick experiment things to giving her so much powers, she wanted to know here and now.

"Mom… I want to know the whole truth. Why you left me with Dad? Why did he do many sick tests on me? What am I? Who am I? Why do I have this thing that ruined my life? And what is it for!?"

For that, she knew that day would come that she blames only herself after what Sarah went through only to get out of the city in time to be involved into this mess. So she says it all for her daughter, Leon, and Ashley to learn about – 'little did they know that Ada was listening in as well as Merchant from hiding'.

"**Very well, I will tell you all. Sarah Lamar… Saddler ruined your Father and my life from the day you were born."**

Tayla: Say what!?

"What!?"

Leon demanded to know more for Sarah's sake in defending her.

"What does that suppose to mean!?"

As Sarah's Mother told them all before her time ran out since she lived only from water for so long until today, she had to in order for Sarah to know all about herself besides Saddler other plans there was more.

"**It happened long ago… Your Father was a brilliant scientist who works for Mr. Sera who was Luis' father in this place being so lovely and fun. They made things that were good and bad for I was on vacation who also loved science in finding rare fossils to fall for him, until the time came of robbers trying to steal the chemicals for drug uses allowing you Father and I to get married early to escape with it and saved Mr. Sera career to carry out our own lives. We lived in Raccoon City then being a normal town once and having you while working on many things while keeping some of the deadliest ones he worked on safe in the house; working for STARS was hard at first to get us where we needed to be and before the zombie break out for one of our partners to lose his mind and soon Mr. Sera was killed by Saddler and Ramon in resurrecting the Plagas with their skills and turning once his home town into a nightmare, we were betrayed. Saddler and his men came by one day with Sarah started out high school for us to talk some sense into Saddler not to use the other chemicals for Plagas uses for birth making to using humans a test subjects, it was awful. We had to give it all to him and take us back to Spain as a price for messing with something so rare to turn so deadly, we try fighting back well I did in the cause of being capture and losing my love and you, my daughter. I was about to become Saddler's biggest tool in making more Plagas by getting pregnant first, though I couldn't become one allowing me to hide from them for many years to surviving in the village. If t wasn't for Mr. Sera's son Luis who saved me, and made many things to stop the Plagas, also shipping it to my husband for he needed a cure the answer was me; however I worked hard the blood of the Plagas poison me with powerful cancer destroying all over my body for me to work hard until the job was done. By doing so, your Father knew my blood wouldn't do any good to have yours to be the key since you had the same blood I do. In getting more work from STARS to do so many tests on you. It was wrong for me to stop him, but he knew it was working. He made a half Plaga Spawn that you can control like Saddler can only to be pure, and it did work for one woman a close friend of mine to make sure of that. Your Father had to once I knew what he was doing and using a false wife to protect my safety and yours. Because of me dying and aiding Luis all that I know of to hide and work on a cure, I was unable to continue on to hide from Saddler and the controlled dead Ganados, those poor people… My entire body soon fused much differently in becoming a half Plaga of a plant combined use to my blood being fused inside to creating a tree. A tree that would save lives – like your, the President's Daughter, and my son who we also had but left him in a care of my friends from America before… Saddler killed them. Honey, I saved you."**

Looking back… It explains how Sarah was saved after being thrown out from a plane crash, same with Ashley before she was kidnapped and caring for Sarah's older brother for so long and more until he grew up and alive still on the island. For that and why her Father and his partner did all of it to her body to save lives and Leon and Ashley's too. For Luis and her did the rest in shipping many things to the U.S. was soon stopped today from Saddler killing off Luis.

"It… It can't be… Mom."

"**What I did was unforgiveable to you, Sarah, and I'm so sorry. I would of return to you but I was alone and slowly dying but all for you to save us."**

Sarah understood now and remembering her Father caring for her as she thought he only cared for his line of work and not her, blinded by the truth in suffering she remember clearly now.

"So that's why he did it. He loved me to save us. He couldn't tell me because if Umbrella found out, they would kill the both of us and that woman being your friend kept in touch you for my safety if Saddler found out you two had me."

"**Yes. Your Father loved you and gave his life when the zombies broke in to turning him and my friend into one, slowly to change without a cure and protecting you to tell they have done it and they'll love me always. But I was able to tell Ada Wong the whole thing to getting out of the city for her to make her job clear in return of our report secretly, I had to make a deal from telling me was the last I heard of her knowing that you were safe; it must have been hard going through life six years later without learning the truth until today for me to understand your pain so much, Sarah, we are the same but only you can end the Plagas. You are a fighter and very smart with brains like myself and skills in planning things out like your Father was… With your skills in fighting, brains, and controlling the Plagas, only you can stop Saddler's plans and save those two from turning."**

It all made sense now after Sarah listen and think it through until the end.

"I understand now. Father did love me; it was all hidden just for me to save what I could… All from what I got within me."

Leon had one question in mind.

"So why does Saddler want to marry her?'

Sarah's Mother looked at Leon as she could tell how close they were.

"**I was hoping he didn't find out… Because unlike me, Sarah has a gift for the people saying anyone who controls what has been made is the chosen one of the Plagas. Saddler wants her powers to rule a better world to making it into a nightmare, and using the President's Daughter over the White House will have more control. Of a region that's full of lies and death! But thanks to Luis's last will in giving you three many pills to slow down the Plagas being born, there's still time."**

Ashley wishes to know how and where they can remove the Plagas out of them.

"And how do we do that?"

It was hard to know the rest from Sarah's Mother, for all she could do was to say what she knew about and tell them what to do next.

"**I'm afraid I haven't got a clue to knowing how. So sorry… I can say this. Luis has a machine for a cure in removing the Plagas inside of your bodies that will be painful but useful. Only your blood, Sarah, to sniff up along with Ashley and Leon's can destroy them before using the machine. It was my idea for Luis to do; I owe him so much if he was alive…"**

The three understood what needed to be doing net for Leon the most to know.

"I got it. Get cured, protect the girls, have Sarah's skills save us, stop the Plagas, Saddler too, and get the hell off of this island for good. That is if Ingrid can get in contact with us."

Sarah's Mother then uses her roots 'about to fade into dust for she was dying' to giving the three something to use on their way from weapons, bullets, bombs, a detector radar, a spray for your nose, a needle, healing spray, and a map where they needed to go to next.

"**Here. It's nothing much but thank of this as something to help you all out on the rest in stopping Saddler and saving yourselves. Do what you must… And Sarah, don't let Saddler get to you or your friend. Fight back."**

Ashley tries to be strong.

"We'll do our best."

Leon shakes with Sarah's Mother's root-like hand to say his thanks.

"Thank you."

"**Please tell me your name, the one who loves my daughter so much."**

"The name's Leon S. Kennedy. And you're right, I love Sarah with all of my heart, I will protect her. I'm glad you told her the truth making me happy about it as she is too."

"**Please, Leon, take good care of her."**

Sarah's Mother started to scream out in pain to being breaking apart little by little.

"Mom!"

"**I'm sorry! I think my time's almost up. Sarah, please finish me."**

Sarah couldn't kill her only mother. It was killing her so much to doing so and making her cry very hard.

"Why me?"

"**I have been suffering for so long… I only wanted to tell and see you one last time and for you to end it, knowing you can save the others from this. Please, Sarah…"**

Leon tries talking to Sarah in doing this…

"No, Sarah, I'll do it if you want me to."

"No!"

…But Sarah wasn't hiding from anymore danger this time.

"I got this, Leon, thank you. It my problem to deal with here."

Ashley tries to turn around and not see what was about to come next for Leon to watch and Sarah walking up to her Mother's front to use a flame grenade to put her out of her misery quickly, after kissing her on the head and having one last hug.

"Mom, thank you. Now I know. I will stop Saddler for you."

"**You're welcome, Sarah. I'll say hi to your Father."**

"Please do."

Sarah moves away as she sets off the grenade to throw at her Mother to go off as she gets back to Leon's side.

"I love you, Mom!"

Sarah's Mother smiles with one last bloody tear drop to be shown her dried up face.

"**I know… I have known for a long time…"**

And so the bomb goes off setting her on fire not crying out in pain only to lift her head up with joy as she was consume from the fire to fade away. For that all the roots and plants were no more making the room much clearly this time to getting out. Ashley felt bad for Sarah's lost and Leon to hear about the truth as she did too, though she was crying she try to be brave the best way she could to avenge her family and those that died by Saddler's hands.

"Sarah?"

Sarah hugs Leon for him to help her blow her nose.

"I'm good, Ashley. I know we can do this, I won't be alone anymore."

Leon kisses Sarah for her to like the feeling on her lips.

"You got me and Ashley. Your Mother died with a smile, it had to be done. Sarah, I'm being serious here that when we get out, do become an agent."

Sarah smiles.

"I will, Leon. We'll be partners."

"Then we're ready to go?"

"Yes, the map shows we have to keep going forward. Come on."

Ashley was happy to see her best friend happy again.

"You rock, Sarah."

"Thanks."

With one who suffered so much for only a daughter's love to a mother to set her spirits free with lots to learn has made Sarah Lamar more open minded on things she had to do with Leon, Ashley, Ada, Merchant, and Bruno's help. Hopefully to find her Brother somewhere with Bruno too, can allow them to get the cure with her help in stopping Saddler next. But where will they go to next? And how?

Tayla: I bet they'll be driving out… :D

Ashley got on the truck to start it up with the keys to crushing their way out with a claw to use while driving.

"Ashley, you can drive?"

"Of course! I'm twenty, remember? So leave it to me!"

Ashley destroys the door as Leon and Sarah got on from the back to shoot away.

"This should be fun."

"Let's shoot the Ganados for us to get to the right area."

"Okay, Leon! GO, Ashley, go!"

Here they come… With Ashley driving, both Leon and Sarah took out many Ganados from behind to shoot many at them. Yeah, like they'll stop them from in oncoming car. From weapons to deadly tag team to getting on the back side was something for them to shoot away, even a truck on fire for them to shoot down until it stopped driving really fast into them. Along the way to a bridge being lower down until they get there, more fighting going on in the back pickup truck.

"They're coming at us!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it they won't!"

The truck stop to the bridge for Leon does the rest to bring it up for Sarah to shooting the other Ganados in the way.

"Go, Leon, I'm leaving this to you."

Leon gets off to getting up to the control pads and Sarah shooting away for him. Leon pulls the lever in time to return on board and continue on driving, for a bumpy ride into stopping Ganados with Plagas it was no trouble for Leon and Sarah to handle with Ashley driving so well. Going up to another one… Another truck comes out for the two to shoot away and for Ashley to make a path to getting out of the road and away from any more danger. A crashing opening for the three, but were all good to go to the other room and leaving the damage up one.

"Land ho I guess."

Ashley giggles.

"Sorry, good at driving cars not pickup trucks."

"Where to, Sarah?"

Sarah leads the way for Leon to follow by her side and Ashley to stay close.

"Through here."

Through one room to buying and selling from Merchant to getting to another leading them to a trap where Saddler awaits for the three as he laughs. Man, that guy's way too freaky! Merchant warns them to late from the other room.

"Don't go in there! It's a trap-!"

But it was too late. Saddler shuts the door tightly from Merchant to being locked in to Leon, Sarah, and Ashley in danger. For Sarah tried to be strong for her Mother and Father this time.

"You!"

"I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you. And soon you will become my puppets, the both of you. Leaving Sarah to be mine forever."

"Never! I'll never forgive what you did to my family!"

"Ah, so you found dear Mommy? I should thank her and her husband for not discovering Luis's plans in finding you the Chosen One."

Leon defense both Sarah and Ashley.

"Damn you, Saddler!"

Leon runs up to Saddler to attack only for him to control his body from the Plagas doing to stop in pain.

"Leon!"

"No! Fight back!"

Saddler laughs just enjoying every moment.

"Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey."

Just then Saddler turns his hand from Leon to both Ashley and Sarah.

"Ashley, runaway!"

But it was too late.

"Now, come to me, Ashley. And dear Sarah."

"No-!"

With Ashley standing still her eyes turn red as she walks up to Saddler being mind controlled and soon Sarah did too for only her body was not the brain though. For Leon sees the horror to save the girls, but the pain was too much on him.

"Ashley! Sarah!"

Lucky for Leon to throw a small device on Ashley's clothes to track her down. He tries running to Saddler to stop him.

"Leave them alone!"

Saddler stops him in pain and throws him to the ground to see the girls leaving and Sarah in Saddler's arms once again, not good.

"Leon!"

A few Ganados walk Ashley out without a problem and Saddler knocks Sarah cold to carry her out of the building before Leon's eyes to take control of his own body again.

"At last… I have my bride. We shall be married in due time. No longer will you'll be seeing her again, Mr. Kennedy."

Saddler laughs carrying Sarah away as well as Ashley too for Leon to lose them both and fearing the worse for Sarah in grave danger.

"Sarah! Wake up! Please! Sarah!"

Leon got up, punch the ground many times anger, and found Sarah's missing Butterfly Knife she dropped which means he tell had the chance to saving her like her Mother said and such along with Ashley too.

"This has only begun… Ashley, I'll save you. And Sarah, wait for me. I'll get you away from Saddler. He won't marry you. Not when I'm around."

Go, Leon, go! From bad to worse, things might be good for our hero to save the girls in time. What is Saddler's plan this time besides marrying Sarah…? All in the note left out for Leon to read – doesn't care about his fellow used up men to using Ashley to bring back infected by the Plaga from the U.S., also from Ramon using him too not to do that to anyone else or to him ever again. For Ada to Watch on things like Merchant was as well 'on his end', with Bruno still around and Jack still watching on things and about make his move by Saddler's orders… What will happen next? Leon makes his way through to saving the girls in time before Sarah is married to Saddler, only her heart and mind can save her from being controlled by the Plaga within her, in time though? I sure hope so too. Will they get cured in time, leave the awful place, stop Saddler, the Plagas, Jack, Ashley to be saved too, finding Bruno along with Sarah's long lost brother, and what's up with Merchant dude…? Just who is he anyways? So much with more to come real soon.


	12. Chapter 11 – Leon and Jack's battle

Chapter 11 – Leon and Jack's Battle

Crazy things came to turn around lately, huh? Between Sarah's Mother lasting for so long to tell her daughter the whole truth between her leaving by force from Saddler's doing and why her Father had to inject her with many things to stop the Plagas. All for that as Saddler once again captures Ashley by mind control, same goes for Sarah who'll force to be married and bear a child for him… Gross! Leon must save the girls in time and get cured along with finding Sarah's long lost Brother, Bruno, and stopping Saddler's plans before it was too late. Ada seeing what was happening and still working for Jack who works for both Wesker and Saddler? That's just crazy! Well, Leon better soon hurry for Sarah's the cure to saving her, him, and Ashley too all thanks to Luis and Sarah's Mother's work.

With Sarah waking up in a room and remembering what happened, a room with many weapons, gadgets, and such she sees Ashley in a huge glass case for Sarah tries to breaking it down to save her.

"Ashley! Ashley! Wake up!"

Sarah tried to punch and kick the glass to break in freeing Ashley until a cold touch-like feeling stopped her from doing so, being Saddler holding her back. He was happy to see his beloved again and she didn't.

"You are not going anywhere..."

Saddler pulls Sarah closes to him for he was stronger than her to pull away from.

"Let go of me!"

He kisses Sarah for she tried to grasp for some air. Once that was done Saddler was angry on what Leon did to her, sicko.

"My poor Sarah. That American pig has touched you, hasn't he? I should've finished him off when I had the chance to."

"You're wrong! I love Leon and only him! Not you!"

"Nevertheless you will help me rule the Los Illuminados. We shall be wedded very soon to save the cult and your beauty."

Sarah tries to be strong.

"Forget it, Saddler! You will never make me one of them, I'll never become a part of your-your screwed up cult, and you can't make me!"

Saddler laughs for he rips Sarah's clothes for her to cover her chest up for him to be lying on top of her, for no matter how hard she tried to struggle her way out was no use.

"Oh I think you will, you will find that I can be very...persuasive."

"No!"

Saddler strokes gently on Sarah's cheeks.

"So beautiful...you will bear my children, who will continue to rule."

Saddler grabs something from his staff he always carries around with him of a bigger lively Plaga to do something with Sarah.

"Stop it!"

"I don't want to do this, until we are married and safe with me this must be done. This Plaga will allow you to care for me only and not Mr. Kennedy. Your love will soon be mine once again."

"Leon! Help us!"

Once Saddler places the Plaga on Sarah's back to attach itself on to her skin, Saddler takes control of her. Very pleased with it too. Sarah could still think and cry so hard for Leon to save her and Ashley only for the body to be in controlled.

"No… Leon…"

"I'm amazed you have the will power to fight back. I got control of your body at least; once we are married your mind and soul will soon be mine. You'll forget ever seeing that man again and only me."

"Never…"

Saddler orders the Zealots to prepare the wedding for him and Sarah all dress up.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once we celebrate once we're wedded. One kiss with a lovely ring to go with it will change everything. I'll be seeing you soon, my sweet bride."

Saddler laughs as he leaves the room for Sarah to be force to change into a wedding dress 'or so being a prom gown one all mess up and white, with things on her head along with flowers, sandals, makeup, and lots of jewels. For she cries for Leon to save her before the Plagas gets worse on her and in her.

"Leon… Where are you…?"

Leon felt the pain Sarah was going through once again to feel her out and finding her.

"No. Sarah."

Leon makes his way to her in time. Elsewhere outside of the place Ada does the same thing to complete her task for Wesker, and speaking of him calling her up for news to say.

"Wesker?"

"Quite a jolly mess he has made, that Leon. But all for the better. Saddler's people have fallen into a panic. A wedding soon to be taken place for that woman you saved, whether she lives or not, I don't care which. Their destruction is only a matter of time now!"

Tayla: What!? That made Ada worried about Leon a bit and more to Sarah there.

"Once he gets Ashley back and rescues Sarah, his job will be finished. He'll no longer be a factor."

"No, I'm leaving Leon to Krauser."

That made Ada worried even more.

"Hurry up and retrieve the sample."

Once they stopped talking, Ada had to complete the job while doing the right thing. She knew trusting Jack was a bad idea in the first place.

"Maybe you've forgotten, Wesker… I don't play by your rules."

Ha! Add a girl. Looks like I know where Ada's going to next from running from one building after another… Making her way down below and Merchant telling her where to go 'after buying and selling things'.

"If you're looking for the other strange with two girls, keep going straight and good luck with you."

"Ah… Thanks I guess."

Once again Ada fights her way through many Ganados to fight against no matter how big, strong, deadly, or crazy they were she doesn't hold back. Passing through many dead bodies to burn up trucks, she could tell that Leon, Ashley, and Sarah were there from the beginning, and soon seeing Bruno barking to aiding her, he was alive!

"Hey, I thought someone went missing."

Bruno walks around to lead Ada the way through and helping her out so he can be with the others again.

"Lead the way, boy. I got my business to do and you got yours. Have to help out Leon quickly then get the sample, only his love can save Sarah before it's too late. I won't forgive her if she'll be under Saddler's spell forever."

Making their way from jumping box after boxes as Ada hook shots her way up to climbing back down, lots of Ganados to Plagas within them had to be stopped. From the empty streets and all to walk through was a bit harder to make it through the rest of the way; but Bruno had things well to track Leon down and for Ada to follow, crawling through the vents to go to the next room entering much deeper in the factory-like room to get inside the place this time. Using a flash bomb more Ganados came to lots of machine guns to be used on her for Bruno to be growling at for them to dodge many bullets in time.

"Time to play fire with fire."

With Bruno runs around to distract them, Ada rushes over to grab the card key in time to make their escape next and for her to use another machine gun to fire back at them, nice shots. Destroys one and gets off the other before it blows up, to making their way to the moving elevator cart to get to the other side while fighting their way through. Strong animal fighting to gun shooting, knife cutting, and kicking back. Both Ada and Bruno make their way up stairs of the room for more machine guns to stop them, so Ada hook lines away with more key cards to get and Bruno runs off in time. Finding another gun to use with entering a keycard to fire away… It all blows up to three minutes in going off if they don't get out in time.

"Come on!"

Bruno barks and follows Ada. For the path was made for them to walk across and getting to the next side for the whole battle ship blows up. More like went down under water, now outside of the factory Bruno smells Leon nearby for Ada to follow him and fighting more and more Ganados in their way. No way to get into one end, Ada and Bruno try going around to get in, with Ada firing away with her shot gun at the Ganados. Ouch.

"Don't mess with me, boys, just because I'm a girl."

Good fighting back they needed to find Leon before he gets killed by the new and deadly Jack. Ada found a small key just enough to use in unlocking the gates to getting through, to being in a big room being all dark, quiet, and empty. Bruno knows that Leon was nearby somewhere for Ada to be ready to stop Jack with his help. Seeing the wrecked down room 'where Ashley use a truck to drive into' they were getting closer… As for Leon did the same thing too on his end back with him.

Down in the dark and quiet factory room while fighting with more mess up criminal Ganados and Plagas, Leon will do that entire he could to get to Ashley and Sarah in time. From downstairs, to a hot boiling room, a storage room, and into one with nothing else in it, Leon knew he had to be on his guard at all times.

"I have to hurry."

Leon looks around the room for someone was behind him, though turning around to disappear after that only to have his knife. No doubt being Jack. Soon hearing something not too far, from up top Jack comes in with his knife to kill Leon by jumping on top of him, he moves away in time trying to move away only to get his cheek cut with some blood to spill out a bit from once partners to now enemies was going to be mess up.

"Been a long time, comrade."

Leon had flashbacks from the last time they met from the Darkside Chronicle game. From his arm being mess up to leave the force, to now turning against him.

"Krauser!"

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?"

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley! And Sarah in a plane crash!"

"You catch on quick. That's expected. Well, Sarah was dragged down by Lord Saddler himself; she is the chosen after all, your girlfriend. But really she belongs to him for all I care. After all, both you and I know where we come from."

The two knife fight with each other being fast and quick to strike.

"What do you want?"

The two kept on fighting while talking.

"Hmph. The sample Saddler developed, that's all and his wife to be. Lucky, I could fall for her."

"Ashley won't be turned. And Sarah, you leave her out of it!"

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me after all. Like you, I'm American."

Jack kicks a barrel at Leon to use his knife in time to block off the other almost cutting through him. A close call there also to fall one floor down.

"You got her involved just for that?!"

Leon cuts Jack to the chest without him caring about the pain.

"All for Umbrella's sake."

Tayla: Really?

"Umbrella?"

Jack move so fast for Leon to fight back in kicking him down to the floor.

"Almost let it slip. Enough talk. Die, comrade!"

Making his way on the elevator, Ada catches up to Leon with Bruno's help tracking him down all over the room, once in the room they hear Leon fighting from upstairs for them to hook line her way up to Bruno jumping up as well.

"Leon…"

Ada and Bruno see the fight going on, for Jack was inches away for stabbing Leon to death for him to hold the knife away from his face, for how long? Ada takes aim and fires the knife out of Jack's hands in time and Bruno to biting his arm 'the once bad one' to barking at him while defending Leon.

"Ada!"

Bruno comes up to Leon kissing him.

"Bruno! You're alright!"

Bruno points out to Leon that it was him and Ada who saved him leaving Jack not so happy with it with her gun still pointed out.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress."

"It looks like we have the upper hand here. Thanks to your dog."

Jack laughs and jumps up to the other floor really high.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?"

Jack leaves. As Leon sees the knife left from him and Ada coming down.

"You...knew each other?"

"More or less. Maybe it's about time you told me the reason you're here?"

Ada just walks past Leon to finish up her job.

"Maybe some other time. Save Sarah though, if you don't I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ada pats Bruno and takes off.

"Bye, doggie."

Ada jumps off to another floor as Bruno sees her leave and Leon owning her thanks a bit.

"Bruno, for Ada Wong I'll never understand her sometimes. Listen I have Sarah's weapon, please track her down for me."

Bruno smells the knife to finding her as Leon gets a call from Saddler to answer. Looks like Saddler wants to see Leon's face before getting married.

"Enjoy the reunion with your old friend?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Wonderful. I wouldn't want my special guests on the island feeling unattended. Since he got dumped by Sarah who's mine once again."

That made Leon really mad.

"Like hell you will. And I guess I'm supposed to thank you, right?"

"Ah...I have an idea. Since you're here, why don't I introduce you to "it." It should keep you busy."

"Can't remember the name? A senior moment, perhaps."

Saddler laughs.

"Enjoy your fun."

After Saddler hangs up, Leon sees Bruno moving around and barking meaning he knows where Sarah and Ashley are at.

"Good boy, now lead the way."

The two make their way out of the room to the next one. As Ada reports in on what she has learned once again so far.

"Leon S. Kennedy...Perhaps the most essentional part of this mission. His story wouldn't be complete without him and his...formidable survivor skills...He has what it takes to survive against overwhelming odds...I've seen him doing it before...And he's improved since then...Practically a genius, he has smarts and he knows how to use them. On top of that his service as a government agent has toughened him up.

I'll work behind the scenes to make him think he's the primary player here...Though it may be naïve of me to think that'd be easy. Considering the involvement of both Saddler and Krauser, the possibility of unforeseen problems is there. But I need him in the supporting role for me to achieve my goals...

I'll do whatever it takes to keep him in his place. And make this all go smoothly...Of course; his role didn't exist at all until a few months ago. Back then, my role was much simpler too...But that was before the president's daughter was abducted and Leon was dispatched to go and find her. Talk about a major script revision...I don't think I need to worry. Leon has been through worse and always comes out smelling like roses. His consistent luck is part of the reason why I have absolute unshakeable faith in my vision of what's in store for him... As for Sarah… I know those two did it. None of my business but if she wasn't there from six years ago for me to save or Leon's, I wouldn't allow them to be together, but I am. I'm not sure why… I guess I do trust her, she is the cure after all, and all she needs is a bit of a push to fighting back at Saddler for one Leon can do. I just hope they can to saving her from marrying a sick man like Saddler. I did my part to take her to her mother's for paying me to getting the job done, got to the do the rest now to leave this place like them. Best of luck, Leon and doggie."

Well, it shows how Ada cares only for Leon to be happy and only Sarah can do that for him and save the world with her skills, blood, and the man she loves. As she makes her run about, Leon and Bruno head to finding Ashley and Sarah. With one thing on Leon's mind…

"Say, Bruno, what happen to you when you try to chase after Salazar?"

Bruno scratches himself and paws down on something meaning he had to fight and recover before reuniting.

"A fight? Let me guess from Salazar's wolves?"

A flashback shows when Ramon left the room after being bitten by Bruno going after him and being chase by other infected Plaga Wolves in the hallways, for Ramon to fire his gun at them for Bruno to avoid every bullet 'for Leon, Ashley, and Sarah to find one dead'. Though Ramon outrun him, Bruno fought against a bigger alpha of the Wolves of a black one that changed and looked mean for Bruno fights it head on in a very hard bite to scratch-like battle with growls and mean sound of a barking, for Bruno was strong and the Wolf was stronger to hurt Bruno only to be healed; all thanks to Luis carrying for him to fight back no matter how many times it got bitten all over Bruno bit in the flesh to pull the whole Plaga out of the wolf and bled to death. Bruno was unable to catch up to the others then for Merchant found and heal his wounds by luck, yeah… Soon after hearing Ada nearby allowing him to heal and finding her to find Leon afterwards and owning his thanks to Merchant, so that's what happen, all for Leon to guess and showing him a empty bottle made by Luis Sera and his father too with their names sign on them.

"Luis… So he saved a dog to test it on to survive this long. That's good to hear, and Merchant I still wish to know who he really is. Bruno, lead the way boy."

Cool battle Bruno had against a bigger Wolf Plaga, huh? So Leon and Bruno were in the room to find the two girls as quick as they could. Entering another with a huge hallway for lots of laser was shooting out, for Leon to know that once he threw a rock to be cut to pieces. So Bruno went through first without any problems and waits for Leon to show up to go u next; avoiding some n his way to watching his own skin to dodging right through an opening on the other one. Keep going! Also does a back flip to move away from the strong in coming ones for him to getting to the door unharmed.

"Close call."

With Leon unlocking for more lasers to come at them, Bruno jumps up high and Leon does the same thing before flying right at them. Entering one room where Saddler and Jack were in from earlier, no sign of them anywhere for Bruno to know their whereabouts somewhere else by a hidden door of an elevator Bruno scratches the wall on with his paws and for Leon to open up.

"Good boy."

The two of them went down. Heading deeper down to the caves and buying to selling things from Merchant to give his thanks to him for saving Bruno.

"Thanks again for saving him."

"It's no problem at all, stranger. But please save Sarah Lamar in time before Saddler control her into marrying him."

Before they left, Leon turns back around to ask a question.

"Wait! How did you know about Sarah-!?"

Too late, he disappear s fast for Bruno couldn't track him down.

"Damn… Just who is he?"

Though he left, a note was left for him to read from another Luis's memos about the Plagas. Like what? All about three different Plagas whereabouts beings: it does weird things to hosts from within the bodies, a living being can also dangerous to have like ants or bees like they do with the missing people for the males and the female; between the person's behavior can make the things grow for the more of killing, hate, or anger will make them a living breed and lots more from a queen. All thanks to Luis to learn so much from his Father too and Sarah's Mother and Father wouldn't allow him to help Leon out so much to learn back. Though he blames only himself from making this mess happen and Sarah's parents than Saddler's doing, but it can be stopped by Sarah's hands and Luis knows that for him to learn before her Mother disappeared on him thinking she died already. Good enough allowing Leon and Bruno to keep on moving.

Walking on the pathway inside a cave of a cliff was hard not to look down while walking, seeing a flame to the other side of a storage holder hanging above the pit of the cave down below. With many metal boxes inside and hanging by strong chains… Leon and Bruno had to get across somehow; Leon finds the little tracker left in a puddle of water. Now he was really starting to worry both of her and Sarah.

"Ashley…"

Soon a noise was coming in the place louder and bigger by the sound of it for Bruno to be barking at.

"What is that?"

It must be the it Saddler was talking about that comes after the two and inside the crate they fight for this 'it' was known as U-3. Being ugly and not to mention loud… Looks human for the face but had the deep yellow eyes, a normal nose, but a large mouth with teeth and a long tongue, four arms 'one being a tentacle' and two long legs for the end like a bug, the ribs to show, the back side looking like a full grown ant on drugs, and on its back had a bigger thing to pop out of a being with a mouth and claws to stab really fast. Can Leon and Bruno stop U-3?

Leon fires many rounds at it for U-3 to jump from one box after another like a spider to our run them, for Leon to open the cargo to get to the other side for something had to stop it, for Bruno's bites won't be any good. Jumping where Leon and Bruno were going, Leon fires back many times for every turns red for something bad was going to happen in seconds if they don't move away in time; it gave Leon an idea to push the whole thing down with U-3 in it by shooting all the buttons on each side and dodging its hits to out run the creature to shooting if by defending. Leon does another button for them to leave for U-3 got Leon for him to shake out and Bruno to biting back a bit to get out of the other room in time.

"Follow my lead, Bruno!"

Making it again to do the same thing for U-3 was fast to get to where Leon and Bruno were as well. For blood to be pouring out from U-3's back, the other creature comes out to strike, but Leon and Bruno move away to get the claws stuck on the bottom. U-3 grabbing him of Leon, he stabs it make their escape quickly… Hitting another button to leaving the next cargo to finally making it to the other side with a hook waiting for Leon to get on to and Bruno to being carried, Leon jumps in time for Bruno t get across and U-3 missing its change to attacking them for the last cargo to go down under.

"Going down!"

It's gone, or is it…? Nope it's crawling back up! Crap! The two run to the a metal door for Leon to jump to the next room, round two for Leon throws fire bombs, to opening other gates to get away from, and blowing up a flame barrel for fire is U-3's weak point. Locking the gate for Leon to shoot it away many times until it digs its way through almost cutting Leon and Bruno up. Die already! Bruno warns Leon to dodge many times so it comes out and gets burned again to keep coming at them; doing the same thing once Leon opens another gate to the other side to digging attacks and crawling out for more of the killing to never end. U-3 hits Leon but lucky not a fatal one to keep on firing and Bruno trying to help him out as well, finally fires at the creature to bleed out and U-3 to scream-like crazy for it was like having a seizer to be dead for good. With the other gate to open up and the creature to finally being dead as it melts away.

"Saddler wasn't joking about this guy. That's for sure."

The two get to a hidden worker room of the caves to going up the stairs, and using another carrying cargo to get Leon and Bruno to the other side for Sarah and Ashley were close for Leon to give the knife back to his girlfriend and save her.

"Sarah, Ashley, I'm coming."

They walk up to a ladder for Bruno to dig his way through an old hideout on what use to be a working area or some kind. Heading outside to deal with other Ganados and Plagas by shooting, biting back, or blowing up barrel that were on fire, going to a tent with an underground caves to Merchant passing by again to leaving a note left by Jack himself for him to read. It looked like after Jack allow Saddler to trust him by kidnapping Ashley to him for his plans, that he didn't care at all besides having a new Plaga working arm of his, also that Ada warned him about Saddler besides working for Wesker - of being undercover? No way… For Jack knows that Ada's goal is different than him and Wesker's looks like he'll be sure to bring both Ada and Leon's dead bodies to Wesker when his job is done. What a jerk!

Leon and Bruno climb up or walk up to outside of the place looking dark at night time and all too quiet. Going to the big doors seeing old ruins all over the fields for Bruno to growl at more danger up ahead for Leon to be ready for.

"I know, boy. Go find Sarah and Ashley's whereabouts. I got this one."

Bruno understood and smell the scent right away as Leon took care of things on his end against Jack in a one on one battle, as Sarah move to the other room for her to being controlled and to marrying Saddler, she senses Bruno was with him for them to save her in time before it's too late and Ashley.

"Leon hurry."

Tayla: Hang in there a little while longer! He's coming for you!

Looks like Leon was in an empty area during the Iraq wars for he must get through Jack first to get to Ashley and his girlfriend next, Jack shows himself to him across the way with red paint on his face as if he was in a war all over again.

"So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it?"

Leon sees Jack.

"Where are Ashley and Sarah?"

"Do you really want to know? They are beyond that gate. But you'll need three insignias to open it."

I think he means Leon must get three keys to open it for Bruno has found it and waits for Leon to do the rest.

"What are you gonna do, Krauser?"

"There's one in the north..."

Shows one up top being the Holy Beast Panther.

"...and another in the east."

And shown another down below the grounds the Holy Beast Eagle.

"And let me guess...you got the last one."

"It pretty much means you're on a tight leash."

Jack pulls out a TMP machine gun aiming at Leon.

"Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well."

Leon throws a hook at Jack allowing him to run away as Jack started firing at him but missed. A battle between Leon and Jack for real this time… Bombs went off all over for shooting and Leon avoiding Jack sometimes in places to run or hide to fire back – it was getting crazy; the two chase to soon fighting from a knife to knife battle from dodging and kicking each other in speed for Jack to like in killing Leon for good.

"Ha! That's what I'm talking about!"

Leon kicks Jack back to out running him again.

"You can't run or hide from me forever you know! I will find you!"

"Like to see you try!"

Leon tries attacking Jack from behind only for his flash bombs to go off and hide somewhere. Leon sees the wall for the three puzzle pieces to get and stops more Ganados aiding Jack for this fight 'being unfair', for Jack not human anymore to stopping his strikes it was getting crazier.

"Run, Leon, run! Yeah right!"

Pushing Jack off the edge to jump from one side to another, Leon goes up stairs of the ruin buildings to get the Panther piece on the floor to get until Jack shows up again with a knife.

Tayla: Has this man lost hi freaking mind!?

"What do you intend to do, restoring Umbrella? Is it because you wanted to fight against from your injured arm but they wouldn't allow it?"

"No, it's more than that. To bring order and balance to this insane world of ours."

The circle around each other like two wild animals about to fight on.

"A psycho like you can't bring order or balance."

"You don't seriously think a conservative mind can chart a new course for the world, do you?"

As the gate closes on Leon, has to fight Jack head on in this round. With Jack up top to shoot at Leon many times to throwing bombs was getting mess up he was laughing in liking it so much, finally he gets him while moving away a few times to a statue to be shown from the grounds. What for? To move on one block spot to opening the switches to use and then to get out. Leaving the room and going back downstairs outside the fight still continues; Jack strike again for Leon to fighting back and loses his hat for Leon to go down once the other gate was opened up. Seeing robot bombs to flying hover ones, to shoot out and going through a huge rocky wall maze all over, Jack stands on top for Leon to see him with things to say.

"What is it that you fight for, comrade?

"The past I suppose."

"Hmph, Umbrella…"

Leon gets thrown hard from the robot bombs to blow up on him and out running or shooting the rest of them at a time. Soon he gets the Eagle piece near the walls of the ruins to one more left was the one Jack had with him, he's going down! Leon finds him.

"Don't just stand there. Come out and fight like a man!"

"I'm not falling for that one."

"Just trying to have fun."

Soon getting up top to getting Jack where Leon wanted him to be, they look at each other for Leon down below to see and Jack looking at him up top on where he was standing.

"Two down, one more to go, Krauser."

"Hmph. We'll see about that."

Jack throws his own weapon away to the ground for his hurt arm changes… To a very big claw, the Plaga! With his shirt off being red all over his skin, for his right side to have his all bloody veins to shown, black lines all over, with a big eye on it being so real, lots of knife-like swords to be sticking out for one being a sword, with two others sticking out, pulsing lively like crazy, and red flesh on each sides. Yep, the old Jack was no more.

"Witness the power!"

"You've lost it completely, Krauser."

"Prepare for your death, Leon."

Jack jumps down to strike at Leon, for him jump away in time. Now it's on! Only three minutes for Leon to finish the fight on the tall tower before Jack's bombs all over goes off as Leon jumps from Jack's deadly sharp arm from being cut and moving away Leon could only do was to use his knife to injured his deadly arm without stopping; though Jack strikes back with Leon getting cuts he was trying not to be stabbed or cut in half for it was a combat fight-like showdown going on. It was once allies to now bitter enemies for Leon has cut Jack really hard to be bleeding in pain and something bursting out of his chest, he was finish from the Plaga within him was dying. He falls to the ground bleeding out to say one last thing to Leon before dying.

"Krauser…"

"I… I… I just wanted… To fight again… But in the end I still got beaten by you… I wanted it all like you have and that girlfriend of yours… You… Bastard…"

Jack's body melts away for he was no more but Leon does have the last piece the Holy Beast Serpent for the gates to open and Leon getting down to the entrance in time where Bruno awaits for him, also smells out Ashley and Sarah are close. Only thing Leon could say to his dead body before he gets out of there was this…

"Krauser… What happen to you? I wish it didn't end like this, I wish I could save you too. Forgive me."

It was done as Leon places all three pieces on to the wall that matched 'for Bruno felt bad for him killing his once partner turned against him', the door opens up for the two and getting where they needed to be where the girls were as well as stopping Saddler's wedding which was about to start with him controlling Sarah entering the room with a ring and once kissed with the Plaga on her back she will be his forever forgetting ever loving Leon. No! Up high they go for Leon gets another call before the wedding begins for lots of Ganados and Plagas will be slowing him down for sure, not a good thing if he and Bruno don't hurry.

"So, it seems you killed Krauser too. How should I return my appreciation?"

Tayla: Come again now?

"What? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you."

"What are you talking about? Did you really think I'd trust an American? The only one I trust with me is my Sarah. To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you, that's no longer necessary."

That was cold.

"You were just using him right from the start."

"Oh, I must hand it to you... You've demonstrated a bit of promise by killing Krauser. When your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete, I'll have you serve as my guard. If you'll excuse me, our wedding is soon to start. Say bye-bye to once your Sarah now mine forever."

"No! Unfortunately, I'm going to have to deckling your generous offer. I have prior engagements. I will top you. I will have Sarah, she loves me."

"Hmph. Like to see you try, only if you have enough time in doing it. Enjoy your smart mouthing while you can."

Once Saddler hangs up, Bruno leads the way for Leon.

"Come on, Bruno. Go!"

As Leon and Bruno approach at Saddler's final defenses, they see that an army of Ganados are waiting for him. All are armed with crossbows, stun rods, and so much its crazy to have. They both hide trying not to be seen by one of them they'll go after and kill or shoot them dead.

"Damn."

Bruno started barking for he sees something in the skies for Leon to look at. Just then, a helicopter arrives. We see that it's armed with rockets and chain guns on both sides. Leon's headset begins to beep and Leon attaches it to his ea for him to hear, rescue has arrived for some of them thanks to Ingrid's help.

"Hey. It's about time."

The pilot controlling the helicopter talks to Leon name Mike 'though we never see his face but hear his voice'.

"(Sorry, bad traffic. I'll cover you.)"

The Ganado commandos go about their business. One of them sees the metal supports of a gas tower starting to bend. The Ganado looks up and sees that it's the work of the chopper overhead. The chopper

succeeds in knocking the tower over, squashing a Ganado. Then all hell breaks loose as the pilot opens fire, killing the Ganados. Then the downed tower catches fire and explodes, catching the watchtower as well, causing that to blow up as well. Leon liked what he was seeing taking care of a few problems there so far.

"Now that's what I call backup."

"(The name's Mike. You looking for firepower you've come to the right place.)"

Looks like all is good for Leon and Bruno to keep moving forward and fighting with some other Ganados and Plagas in their way. With so much fire all over the place for Leon to shoot some down with a sniper and Mike to from high up, Bruno got the rest from ground as back up; like being in a Star Wars film battle this rocks what was going on – destroying the rest of the machine guns up top Leon keep opening gates to getting through no matter what. A real life war zone happening all over, knowing this stopping Saddler next won't be s easy to do.

"(Get out of my way!)"

Once again Mike fires another heavy loaded one destroying more weapons from the Ganados.

"(Boom! Score one for me! Keep going and take cover when I take a hot, just keep moving.)"

Leon kept firing away and Bruno attacking the Ganados to make it up top to sliding down to the other side, like playing in a playground really. Leon pulls the lever down to open up a door to go through and still fighting; once in more machine guns fired away for the two to out run and Leon to take down some of them for Mike to the rest of the dirty work in seconds with his powerful weapons. Yeah… Guns being fired at, smoke with dirt flying all over the place, things being blown up, and fire all over was getting crazier every second.

"(Yes! Swipe them clean!)"

So much going on with fights on ground and in air. Finally heading to a door up stairs for Leon and Bruno are close to the entrance and Leon can feel Sarah in so much pain to come to her aid quickly. On the other side, Ada sees the helicopter hovering by to hear so much bombing going off and soon getting a call from Wesker to answer it. Looks like Ada can tell that Leon's alright meaning he stopped Jack for good.

"Report. Time is almost up."

"Krauser is dead."

Showing Wesker in his lab while talking to Ada on the big screen.

"Really… Hmmmmm... Leon doesn't die easily. That's fine; we can use him to clean up Saddler for us.

We'll let them fight it out. Neither one of them will manage to come out unharmed."

Like Ada would believe every word Wesker says.

"Easier said than done."

"Either way, it's your job to clean up what's left of them when the fight is over. Don't forget who is running the show. Whatever happens, we can't let either of them live to see tomorrow. Our goal is to retrieve the sample. Take out anything that might interfere with our plans."

It's up to Ada to go find the sample from Saddler once and for all. As for Leon and Bruno making their way through, they see lots of Ganados army surrounding them with no way out. Think again… Here comes Mike!

"(Take cover!)"

Both Leon and Bruno hit the deck as Mike opens fire on the Ganados, killing the lot of them. One Ganado manages to avoid the gunfire, but the chopper's fire manages to sever a huge pillar. The Ganado lets out a scream before it's flattened by the pillar. That's got to hurt.

"Thanks. When we get out of here, drinks are on me."

"(Yeah! Hey, I know a good bar!)"

That's the last thing Mike gets to say, since a Ganado toting a RPG fires. The RPG tears into the helicopter, destroying it and killing Mike. Leon and Bruno 'as he was barking like crazy' watches in horror as the wreckage falls and crashes to the ground.

"Mike!"

Leon sees Saddler from afar and sensing Sarah for the wedding has begun after seeing the helicopter going down for him to be pleased at.

"I'll make sure you're the next to go, Saddler!"

Speaking of Saddler he calls up Leon, what now?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leon. Can't let my special day get ruined, you know?"

"Saddler, you bastard!"

"It's nothing to get all upset about. Don't tell me you've never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence, it's the same thing."

"What'd you say?! Insects' life doesn't compare to human lives!"

Wow, he's just mess up to the head.

"When you acquired this power, you too will understand. Just like Sarah will and soon will Ashley."

"Guess it's another good reason to get his parasite out of my body. I will get you for this; Sarah's calling out for me. I feel her pain like she does for me!"

"Time's running out. But like I care. I wish you luck."

Once Saddler hangs up, Bruno keeps taking Leon where he needed to be and quickly but after he looks at the plane once more to avenge Mike.

"Mike, I'll make sure they'll pay. Bruno, let's go."

Getting to the door to the other side of the ruins, Leon and Bruno race to the place to stop Saddler in time to save Sarah and then Ashley, and after to be cured. From deep underground they go. As for Ada's end… She finishes up buying to selling things from Merchant to say another thing to her before leaving.

"Save the other stranger before the thing controls him into killing first, that is if I were you."

Ada knew what Merchant was getting at to rush to Leon's side before the Plaga within him kicks in, as she turns around to thank the Merchant before leaving.

"Thanks a bunch-!"

Again he disappears for Ada to go back to saving Leon and doing her job.

"Crap, no time… Sarah, Leon's coming for you. Hold out a while longer for me please."

From making her way through the strong battlefields that Leon and Bruno fought in to stopping more Ganados and Plagas, she hook lines her way up one at a time. As she fought her way through in many tricks she did, or shooting, kicking, shutting or using other things against the many Ganados Ada knows her loyalty still belongs to Sarah for saving her and working for her family once to be paid for something she gave to her, she owes her life even after coming back from the dead. Knowing she can't change her past sins or stop working for Wesker 'just yet', she can still care for others to aid and complete her mission at the same time for Luis 'once' and Bruno knows that much even for the mysterious Merchant too.

"I would be the type of a jealous girl like me with Sarah liking Leon, but I don't care anymore. I owe both Sarah and Leon so much. I trust Sarah so much like she trusts me no matter what I do. I will save her! As long as Leon's happy with her and I know her so much to rescue, I'm happy. Leon, hang in there!"

Tayla: Well, that says a lot there.

Kept on fighting, climbing up or back down, to opening doors to go through, she follows the trails that Bruno left for her on the ground to follow. She got arrow down a bit to the arm to remove and fires away to fighting back at the Ganados attacking her, Ada wasn't going to give up as well as blowing their heads clean off with a sniper rifle; Ada does the rest by shooting her own arrows at a time that can really pack a punch really hard. With so many other paths to take for Ada to get where she needed to be from somewhere up top. With a gun shooting and a powerful fan kick to destroying the Plagas was a piece of cake… She makes it down below to where Leon and Bruno were at to catching up to them.

Leon begins to stumble and groans in pain as the drugs that Luis gave him begin to wear off for Bruno couldn't do anything but to bark and stay by his side.

"Ugghhhh... Aahhhh..."

Ada finally comes down to see Leon in the worse condition he was in.

"Ughh... Yeah ... Ugh!"

Leon was not okay, he's not doing well! Soon the Plagas inside of him take control with black veins coming up all over his arm in full control. He grabs Ada and begins to choke the life out of her. Leon's eyes go red for he calls out Sarah's name many times in pain, as if he was fighting it and was crying too.

"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!"

Ada couldn't break free from his grasp for the pain he was in.

"Leon!"

Bruno barks out loud. Getting scarier for Ada had to pull out her knife to his leg to snap him out of it and kicking him to the ground in snapping him out of it. Ada finally frees herself as Leon manages to get control of himself again.

"Leon! Listen to me! Sarah's going to be married by force from Saddler's control! Go save her! She's in pain that you act like this! You don't save her; I will kill her first and then you! I'll never forgive you!"

Bruno licks Leon's wound on the leg for Leon knows that Sarah was calling out to him.

"Leon!"

Len feels it to in fighting the Plaga control like she did.

"Sarah!"

He remembers what he almost did 'more of the Plagas doing' in killing Ada.

"Sorry, Ada."

Bruno gives Leon the bottle to take a couple more pills in time before the effect got worse.

Tayla: Much better.

"We have to get that parasite out of your body. You, Ashley, and Sarah's."

"Yeah. But before that, I have to save Ashley and my Sarah. I can't let Saddler marry her."

Ada agrees knowing she too was worried about Sarah too.

"Fine. Let's split up."

"What do mean by that?"

"I got your back."

Ada leaves first to the door for Bruno to follow where the other girls are at for Leon to follow. Walking into a dark room for Leon to use a flashlight to make his way through in following Bruno, of course seeing a trash barrel with a thing moving around inside the bag, what was that thing? So Leon and Bruno kept on going. It looks like there were a lot of Rags all over the room just making weird noises but not attacks Leon or Bruno for some reason. Huh? Well, one did for Leon to find out on his own where the Plagas were hiding in its body. In the other room Leon shoot many Ganados with Bruno biting them down too in stopping them and Plagas along the way. As for Ada's end doing the same thing with Merchant watching over the two of them more worried about Sarah's well being right now.

"Sarah…"

Who was he really and where's Sarah's Brother at? I hope he's not one of the infected Plagas too… As Ada makes her way around the place on the other side, she closes another trash barrel with the same thing like Leon's to keep it seal up tightly.

"Discussing. No way am I touching that."

Fighting her way through many more Ganados and Plagas, seeing where Leon fought against Jack from earlier from the left over's she tries to make her way around until… Another She-Plaga appears to rip a long huge pipe at her, to jump away in time, it was a different queen to kill anyone and use for more eggs once she has her with her servants to do the rest of the work. Like Sarah fought one being her friend and killing her, just another victim who wasn't lucky either.

"Oh, you poor baby. I'm sorry; I jumped the gun when I reported Jack was dead to Wesker. Well, he is but with one Plaga to being remove to making you. I'll put you at of your misery if you would be so kind."

The two fight it off. Ada uses the grappling hook to jump up to where the She-Plaga was standing at ready to kill.

"Heh... Think of all the paper work I'll have to fill out if the mess up undead Jack were to show up alive."

Ada cuts away on She-Plaga with her knife many times to flying away and striking her down to claw her way at like she did with the left over Jack's body, but she kicks her off in time. Flying to one side to another many times, Ada follows in getting there her way; avoiding her strikes for killing the Ganados in She-Plagas way instead for Ada to cut down and more chasing to be done to keep on going this long for a cat fight for Ada to beat the thing down and for a cuts and bites to be lay upon to end now.

"Come on!"

Ada grabs She-Plagas stinger to push it back at her to be stung in the chest to lose the flying skills to falling down splat all over with guts for Ada to see back up top.

"If you were a human male and not this gross thing, would say to you that's a large thing you have there..."

Tayla: She's talking about the female Plagas stinger.

"But I don't like it when men play rough so too bad you weren't one and either was Krauser… Bye, ugly."

Ada leaves to getting to another side of the building to the next room hoping Leon and Bruno will make their way there to Sarah and then to Ashley's next also reports on more things to say…

"It wasn't easy, but I'd say the mission was a success. Getting my hands on the sample was my initial objective after all. But, I send Wesker a different present...Just as the organization ordered...pretending to work with him was...entertaining. Albert Wesker...I wonder where he's headed next. Something tells me this whole affair has just been a taste of what he's got in store. To him, Umbrella represented power.

He used it to hide behind while he made plans of his own. And now the Umbrella's been folded. With the sanctuary of the old Umbrella ruined, those in power struggled to erect a new one.

They are aware of their own crookedness and deceit as they engage in their own personal war of light and darkness. That's why Wesker will stop at nothing in opening his new Umbrella. The giant pharmaceutical corporation S maintains medical and drug facilities the world over. We know for certain that Wesker has been in contact with them following Umbrella's demise. There's no doubt we'll next hear of him there. The organization must remain vigilant...But Wesker's not stupid. He knows exactly what the organization is thinking. He and I still have time to continue our little game of cat and mouse before the next move is played. This mission may be over...but the battle is just beginning..."

She's got a good point there.


	13. Chapter 12 - Saddler Osmund's take down

Chapters 12 – Saddler Osmund's take down

Saddler shows up behind Leon, Sarah, and Bruno for they found Ashley in some capsule room for he was mad that he was unable to marry Sarah and wanted Leon dead for good. As Ada watches up top, he waits for a perfect timing to strike fast for getting to the cure that Luis and Sarah's Mother made was the only thing left to do. At least Sara had full control against Saddler.

"Sarah!"

"Forget it, Saddler! I'm no longer your wife to be! I love Leon and only him!"

No matter how hard Saddler tries to control Sarah, he couldn't any more.

Leon holds Sarah closes to him.

"I'll never forgive what you did to her, we will stop you."

"You and Sarah? I should've killed you; you will pay dearly for this. Still, you will soon harbor an awesome power. Yet it seems, you would rather choose death."

Sarah holds out her knife and gun out with Leon too and Bruno growling at him.

"I'm taking Ashley back with my woman here, whether you like it or not."

"Ah, the audacity of youth."

Saddler bulrushes Leon, Wesker-style, and power punches him into the capsule.

"No, Leon!"

Sarah and Bruno try aiding Leon, but Saddler threatens them for he will kill him by force if he must just to get what he wants.

"Sarah, I command you to marry me right now or he dies!"

Before Saddler could finish Leon off, Ada shows up on the balcony, TMP in her hands as she opens fire on Saddler for Sarah was happy to see her again.

"Sarah, glad to see you back to normal."

"Ada!"

The girls smile at each other to soon telling Leon what to do in freeing Ashley next for those bullets won't hold Saddler for long…

"Leon, now!"

"Do it!"

In an instant, Leon is at the controls and Ashley is freed with Sarah's help. Saddler, not surprisingly is unhurt for Bruno to worry about and be barking at. With a groan, he simply ejects the bullets from body by sending them to his hand and tossing them to the ground.

"He just won't die!"

And for that, Ada is aiming her gun again.

"Time to bring out the heavy loaded… Move!"

Sarah and Bruno lead Leon 'who was carrying Ashley to the cure room'.

"Let's go!"

"Follow me! And Ada, be careful!"

The four got out in time allowing Ada to slowing Saddler down and get the sample out of him in time for he tries to follow; only Ada fires at his back. She then sees several flammable barrels overhead where Leon, Sarah, Bruno, and Ashley just exited. She opens fire on the barrels, detonating them and blocking Saddler's path.

"We made it. Ashley!"

"Sarah, you're okay! Leon! You too, Bruno!"

Ashley and Sarah hug each other and Bruno kisses her too.\

"Aw, good boy."

Leon asks Ashley a question.

"How are you holding up, Ashley."

"I'm good. Sarah, I felt what you did. You kicked ass!"

Sarah smiles.

"Thanks, Ashley."

Ashley sees Leon and Sarah holding hands.

"Wow… I'm glad I have someone I love, but I am a bit jealous for you two."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing really. Sarah, you better keep Leon happy. You two were met to be together. Hey! Maybe we can go on a double date when this is all over with."

"Really? Okay."

"And I'll take care of Bruno while you work with Leon."

Bruno barks for he likes that idea.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, huh Leon?"

"I like it. I'm so happy you're alright, Sarah, You were great."

"I owe more to Ada again for saving us many times."

"I guess for some we do. Let's get cure first, please Sarah, and lead us to Luis's hidden lab."

Sarah and Bruno lead the way for Ashley and Leon to follow them.

"Got it."

The four headed out of one huge room to reading another note left outside from Luis that Bruno found and for Sarah to show to the others.

"Leon! Ashley! It's from Luis, the cure!"

"What does it say?"

Sarah begins the read it to them…

"Another memo from Luis Sera. He has found a place and made with my Mom's help of a machine removing the Plagas out of us that Saddler never found, I was right. Though hard to be remove out of the body so easily there was another thing to killing it in making it go away too, and by that is to expose them to a special radiation only hurting them and not us. Just like Bruno was cured too… The catch it's painful but useful since the Plagas in us are attached to the nerves in our bodies will hurt it is better than nothing. In other words we can do it in time since Leon, Ashley, and I took the pills and I'm in full control for a bit, only to hold off for a while. We better hurry, come on Bruno!"

Ashley was happy to hear.

"Way ago, girlfriend!"

Leaving to the next door to another room down below for Leon, Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno to keep going down and getting much closer. Leon and Sarah blast or fight their way through more Ganados as Bruno guarded Ashley too, they finally reach to the hidden lab to see a machine where the cure was there and working very well.

"This is it."

Bruno waits for them by sitting for Ashley was a bit nervous about it, but what other choice did they had?

"This hunk of junk? I don't know about this, Leon."

"There's only one way to find out. You operate."

Sarah worries about Leon's safety.

"But, Leon-!"

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"Please do…"

Leon kisses Sarah's hand to get on the chair for Ashley to take full control. For he was strapped down, lying back, and all was good to go. For Ashley and Sarah see the Plagas moving around within the body through an x-ray screen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

Ashley operates the machine. The machine goes to work as it uses low-level radiation to destroy the Plagas inside Leon's body. Even though the operation is somewhat painful for Ashley and Sarah to be watching, Leon's Plaga is destroyed. It works!

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks."

Tayla: Painful, but it works well.

Sarah steps up to do it next.

"I'll go."

Leon operates it this time on Sarah removing the Plagas to being destroyed as she screams in pain all over her body, too soon feeling normal again for she was cured too for Leon to lift her out of it.

"Thanks."

"You feeling better?"

"I'll be fine. Okay, Ashley, you're up."

Last but not least Ashley was next to go.

"Man, I thought you two were gonna die. Alright. Guess I'm up."

Ashley gets in the chair and Leon operates the machine as Bruno and Sarah watches, with the same results as Leon and herself. Ashley's Plaga is also wiped out. With the three finally cured, they can stop Saddler to soon be leaving for good, Leon and Sarah make sure if Ashley was good too.

"You okay?"

Ashley hugs Leon in a friendly way meaning she was all good.

"I'm fine."

Sarah was happy to hear too.

"We're cured! But wait. To make sure it doesn't happen again, I got this. The needle and spray Mom gave to me to use on us."

Sarah shows the spray for the nose and the needle in her hands.

"What does it do?"

"Yeah, Sarah, we're cured."

"I said in case we get infected again."

Sarah shows and says it all to Leon and Ashley to doing it and to herself in words.

"Listen carefully. My blood is the key to stopping it so… By taking some blood to shoving it up the nose will allow the nerves to fully work right like they have before, with a weird smelly feeling to getting it up there means it works."

Sarah shoves up to her nose with a push to smelling it to Ashley and Leon doing the same afterwards for she had spares to tightening the arms to injecting the cure next to the blood stream.

"Now with that out of the way, we take a few drops and not too much from my blood to mixing it of the cure of the machine a bit. By doing this, will add a few drops to inject the blood into your veins protecting us from anymore Plagas to happen again, with some more to bring back just in case and the rest to be destroyed. Once the skin is clean we carefully inject the stuff to me, Ashley next, and then Leon too to be drinking some water by the sink normally and it's done. Easy, with the arm to close up until it heals on its own normally."

Sarah injects herself, Ashley, and Leon with the cure to all three drinking some water from the sink and all was good and well protected from anymore Plagas in them from pregnancy or growing inside of you.

"Wow. Thanks, Sarah."

"I thought as much Dad will give me smarts to know so much."

Leon hugs Sarah.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"And you are too, Leon."

Bruno barks with joy.

"I don't know about you two, but I think it's time we go home."

"Yes."

Ashley nodded a yes too.

It seem all was good for Leon, Sarah, Ashley ,and Bruno to leave the place after getting through Saddler knowing that he will stop them, how is he doing with Ada fighting him? I hope she's alright while back in the other lab, things go crazy. Also for the Merchant to leave the place too in finding the others… Saddler climbs his way up to where Ada was with his long arms due to having the Plaga powers within him, he won't be so easy to stop. Ada fires many arrows at Saddler and ducks before his long arms could hit her so she tries out running him and shooting at the same time.

"Try to catch me, Saddler!"

Almost getting hit to the face, Ada cuts his arms with her knife quickly in time to moving away from him. She finally stops Saddler a bit for Ada to take a big breath… With him down for the count, Ada sees the sample she needed to bring back to Wesker.

"Thank you, this is gonna be hard to explain at customs..."

But with her getting it from behind, Saddler's tail of the Plaga comes out from his back to striking back at her without noticing too late. Ada, no! Getting back to the other four – trying to find their way out of the place first. So besides Leon finding a note of Saddler's plan a mission, what was it really? I mean what was it fully? Well, thought of infecting Ashley to returning back to the President will brainwash him to soon liking the Plagas and Saddler himself from the United States, armies, militaries, and so on to rule the whole world. Trying to plan it out carefully, but too late for that. Meaning for one to spread the other if Ashley turn out like Betty did and for Saddler to make more when he marries Sarah. Yeah, thinking you'll clean the world but really ruin all of life worse than Raccoon City did, for real. For once Leon, Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno were outside of the place, also no sign of Merchant anywhere but his stand left out, where could he have gone to this time?

Thinking that Sarah knows him as he knows her, but where? She was more worried about her Brother somewhere for they continue finding him to finding Ada next. Well, Leon and Sarah had the weapons they needed to head to a big elevator for Sarah senses something that Ada was in trouble by Saddler's doing.

"Something's not right. You two better stay here. Bruno, watch over them. I'm counting on you."

Bruno barks meaning he will protect Ashley as she wishes him good luck up there.

"Be careful, Leon, Stop Saddler."

"You got it. I'll give him a beat down for you."

Sarah worries about Ada's safety too.

"Ada…"

Sarah worries for Leon too and wanted to go with him.

"Leon, wait!"

Leon stops to see Sarah looking worried.

"I wish to fight with you."

"I know you do, but I'll do it. Sarah, you are brave who can do anything. You save our lives today, I'm so proud of you. When we get back, I'll train you and working together, I want you live with me too as promise."

"Leon…"

"What you can do is give Saddler pay back when you get the chance up top. I see you shoot at high places."

Sarah understood.

"Okay, Leon. Just be careful and save Ada. I lost my Mother, Father, Betty, and Luis. I won't lose her too."

"I will, I give Saddler pay back from me and you to him."

Leon hugs and kisses Sarah for he goes up on the elevator and waits for battle. For Sarah to load up her gun, she only has one shot to protecting him and Ada from Saddler from way high to reach and worrying for Ashley to cheer her up.

"We're going to be okay, Sarah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, girl. I know Leon will get us out of here soon. You and Bruno got my back, so when you know the times right, take Saddler for one shot here to there only. You can do it."

Sarah smiles at Ashley and Bruno.

"Okay, you're right! I will help Leon from this spot and stop Saddler; I can do this for Leon and Ada. I have the power to. Only by stopping Saddler will stop all the Plagas for good in the end for sure. Big Brother, where are you…?"

As Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno wait for Leon to save Ada, stopping Saddler with the left over Plagas, and aiding him a bit to finding Sarah's brother afterwards, Merchant watches too. Wait, could he be who I think he is…? Maybe? As Leon gets all the way up, he sees Ada in danger from Saddler being tied up and hanging for she was out cold.

"Ada!"

Saddler then appears looking upset to stopping Leon by controlling him, or so he thinks he can still do that. Not anymore…

"You shall pay for taking over the world to marrying Sarah. She doesn't belong to you! You and this woman shall die by my hands..."

No matter how hard Saddler tried it wasn't working this time.

"Nice try."

Saddler tries again and again and nothing happened.

"What? Why would you fall?"

Leon pulls out his knife.

"Better try a new trick, because that one's getting old."

Saddler gets it now.

"You… That means…?"

"Yep, Sarah's gift and love for me cured us two and Ashley if it wasn't without Luis's machine. Never mess with someone with skills, should have thought that part through."

Leon then throws his knife, severing Ada's bonds and freeing her. She falls on some canvas but other than that she was fine.

"You okay?"

"I've been better. Is Sarah okay?"

"She is, she back down there protecting Ashley and Bruno."

Ada was glad though she acts like she only cares for her job and Sarah's being, but really it's both.

"Good, Sarah's the only thing I was worried about."

Saddler knows he thinks he done, not really. He laughs for Leon and Ada to be confused about.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I think you know... The American prevailing is a cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movies! Oh, Mr. Kennedy! You entertain me! To show my appreciation, I'll help you awaken from your world of clichés!"

Saddler opens his mouth up really wide for a big eye ball shows being all yellow-like for Leon could tell he was about to transform for Sarah to sense that from up top to climb and wait as Bruno guard Ashley and waits for Leon to return.

"It's beginning…"

Leon and Ada had a very bad feeling about this next part…

"Ada, stay back!"

And so it happens, after Ada got away in time. Saddler transforms into huge Plaga monster with his human flesh to be torn apart… From his legs being so long like a spiders, all purple, red, and dark blue all over being his flesh and body, many eyes on them, a long neck, a sharp tail like a scorpions from the back, his head to be shown only to look uglier for the red eyes and large teeth on him, claws on his head, and his body being normal with a long tentacle hanging down. How can Leon and Ada stop this one and how can Sarah?

"Leon! Ada!"

Ashley hears it back down for Bruno to bark at as Ada uses her hook shot to get far away from the fight about to happen, but she couldn't let Leon die by Saddler's hands even though her mission was complete.

"Leon… I have to help him out, but how?"

Ada tries her end as Sarah watches the fight happen for Leon vs. Saddler, though Ada spots a rocket launcher from a far to get to that'll stop the monster once and for all. As she races there, Leon does his part to stopping Saddler. Leon shoots him in the legs where the eye balls were being his one of his weak points to slowing him down and shooting him many more times; the more he did it the better Leon had a chance in winning in the rainy battle going on Leon avoids getting stabbed or crushed by Saddler all over the place where he ran off to. Then seeing a lever Leon pulls it for crane holding lots of heavy beams to hitting Saddler to attacking him again. Shooting him in the head and then running away, Saddler finally strikes him down and was about to kill him. That's when a bomb went off to put Saddler on fire allowing Leon to escape and seeing the person who saved him.

"It's you!"

It was Merchant who threw the flare grenade.

"At your services for saving Sarah, stranger."

"Who are you!?"

Saddler puts out the fire on him and due to the rain to get the both of them this time.

"Never mind that! Fight that thing, I'll help you out!"

Leon kept shooting away and Merchant throwing bombs at Saddler many times, making a pretty good team there. That's when Saddler other long part reaches to Merchant about to break down the platform and killing him for him to jump off, only to be stabbed to the chest by him in midair for Leon, Ada, and Sarah to see the horror.

"No!"

"Merchant man!"

In pain Merchant was in 'and doing something underneath his clothing', Saddler drops Merchant's body to the ocean sea drowning and with blood left out for Leon and Ada to see him getting killed. Making Leon angry now as Saddler comes at him, he tries firing with all that he has got to avenge the man.

"I'll never forgive you!"

With that going down, Ada too tries to make it across to getting that weapon in time.

"No messes with my dealing partner and gets away with it. Not even you, Saddler."

Ada hooks line her way across each floor at a time before a hidden bomb on each side will go off in two minutes. Hurry, Ada! As Sarah hopes she'll get to the weapon in time for Leon to use. Passing through lots of Ganados trying to stop her and some she had to fight back, from more hook lining up to climbing up ladders, and many more floors Ada kept on going; until finally she makes it to the rocket launcher to throw to Leon, well as Special Type of Rocket Launcher that is.

"Use this!"

Leon gets it in time to picking it up and moving a bit further away from Saddler for his shooting did slow him down to keep on getting back up, getting to the bridge to close off making Leon fall to climbing back up before Saddler gets to him first. Before Leon could fire a powerful one, Saddler throws another beam at him to move away, he won't be able to shoot in time! That's when a loud scream was heard for making Saddler to stop in pain from his body to move and the other Ganados allowing Ada to finish them all off on her end. For it was Sarah controlling them all and taking a shot a Saddler until he falls for Leon to take one last shot from afar, she was firing very well too. For she remembers that form and attack Saddler does meaning he was the one who crash the plane Sarah and Betty were on killing the people, kidnapping her friend to murdering her, and trying to get to Sarah in the first place if her Mother didn't help her from the landing on the island, it was payback time on him.

"Die! Saddler!"

Many times Saddler couldn't heal from the bullets from Sarah's own blood to leave many holes through his body that gave Leon the chance to take aim this time.

"Sarah! You're doing great!"

"Finish him, Leon!"

Leon fires a big one at Saddler for let's out one last roar or scream before being blown to bits. From that a huge blow up for the creature to be set on fire and turn to aches for the all the Ganados die drop dead to the ground, all the bugs, Zealots, and left over Plaga eggs turn to dust or drop dead since the leader making them dies too. It was finally over. For Sarah was happy but lost the Merchant as she falls down for Ashley to catch her in time with Bruno's help, she was just a bit tired from using her powers so much but all for a good coast at the end.

"Sarah?"

"I'm good, Ashley. We did it. It's finally over."

Bruno howls in a good way for Leon couldn't have done it with Sarah's help and losing another person there. It looks like Saddler drop the sample Ada needed for Leon to find, what you know that happens next for Ada to draw her gun at Leon's head to get it back.

"Sorry, Leon. Hand it over."

"Ada, you do know what this is."

Leon had no choice but to give it to Ada looks like he knows what it is. Must be the thing Luis was about to give to her too the parts of the Plaga and cure into one. Ada one thing to say to him…

"Leon, tell Sarah to be good and be happy with her. I might see you two again real soon. Until then."

Ada runs off of the place of the edge for holding on to a helicopter working for Wesker to picking her up she gets back up to say her good-byes to both Leon and Sarah seeing that her work is done and they're alright.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of it."

Meaning the sample…

"Ada!"

"Gotta go. If I were you, I'd get off this island too."

Ada hits the remote given by Wesker to set the bomb off within two to three minutes until the whole once infected island explodes, time to go! Like it was any of Leon's surprise there.

"She really pushed it!"

"Here, catch!"

Ada throws Leon a spare Jet-ski key with a teddy bear on it to leave the place with Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno in time. Still on their side which was a good thing.

"Better get a move on. See you around."

The helicopter takes off knowing we will see Ada again later on, as Leon looks at the small bear on the key chain of hers.

"Very cute."

Funny when Leon's being so funny in his own way. Now it was time to leave for good! Leon gets off of the building to see the girls again and getting out; coming back down from the elevator Leon rushes to Sarah side to see if she was alright.

"Sarah?"

"I'm good."

Leon carries Sarah to getting out of here quickly.

"Leon?"

"Sorry, I have to do this."

"What's wrong, Leon?"

Bruno knows as she shows them where the boat was at.

"Sarah, Ashley, Bruno, come on. We got to get off the island now! Its going to blow up at any minute."

Ashley and Sarah were shock to hear.

"It's gonna what?!"

"Follow Bruno!"

The three head inside a hidden cave where Bruno was at to where the boat was. For Ada made room just in case from the back to carrying more for Bruno to get on and Ashley to hold on too as Leon drives it and Sarah holds on to him from behind with her arms around his waist to be good to go.

"Sarah, don't let go of me, okay?"

"Okay, Leon. I won't."

Leon starts up the boat for everyone to hold on to.

"Hang on, sweethearts!"

Leon drives it well to get through right to entering the right path that wasn't sealed off from them, for Sarah she was happy she was getting off the island and Ashley too. Missing her Mother, Father, Luis, the good people, Betty, and now Merchant will never to be forgotten. And for every jump they made all the way out the whole place 'as the sun was about to rise up' it blows up all over. Ashley sees the water coming in at them due to the explosions going off.

"Waves! Behind us!"

"Leon!"

Leon had to push the petal to the metal.

"I know! Just hold on!"

Going much faster to watching out for falling rocks and jumping paths, all four finally make it outside of the place in time. A big splash entrance for Ashley to fall out.

"Leon! Ashley's missing!"

"Ashley! Ashley, where are you!?"

Sarah and Leon hear Bruno pointing and barking for Ashley's head was out of the water and alright.

"Leon!"

Leon drives up to Ashley to pulling out of the water.

"We found you."

Sarah had her head on Leon's shoulders.

"What a day…"

"Come on. Let's go home, all of us."

Sarah and Ashley agree with Leon there.

"Sounds like a great idea. Mission accomplished! Right, Leon?"

"Not quite. I still have to get you home safe."

As they drive in the seas, Ashley had one thing say about Ada.

"She's something else, huh?"

"Ada?"

Sarah likes her.

"She's good person deep down, she'll come through."

"So if she's good, Leon, who is she really?"

Leon had to answer that to Ashley.

"She's like a part of me I can't let go. Let's leave it at that."

Soon Sarah looks back one more time to remember her Brother wasn't so lucky.

"Sarah, you good?"

"No… I couldn't find my Big Brother there and Merchant's gone…"

Soon Bruno barks again seeing s bigger boat nearby for the four to look at seeing it was Merchant alive and well, but had to heal by hand after that attack.

"Think again. Neither he or your brother's gone."

Merchant takes off his clothing showing it was no doubt Sarah's long lost brother name Philip Lamar. In good shape like Leon, taller, with a bit of British accent, with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, with straps to holding his long brown pants up around his shoulders, a black boots for he was a researcher on rare things. For Leon, Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno were surprise that Philip was Merchant all along, no wonder why Sarah felt what he felt from him.

"Because he's right here."

Sarah was speechless and surprises.

"Brother…?"

"I'm Philip Lamar. Hi, Sarah, glad I found you. Mom and my other Father told me so much about you; well I took care of Mom until the end to becoming this man. Sorry I didn't come to you sooner, but Luis told me to hide myself so here I am."

Philip has his arms wide open for a hug to give to Sarah for she gets off the boat and on to another one for them to hug each other.

"Brother!"

"Sarah!"

"I thought you became one of them!"

"Nope, I survived thanks to Luis's help."

"Nice."

Philip sees the others to say hi to and Bruno was happy to the most.

"Hi, Bruno, glad you're feeling better. Ashley, nice to see you doing well. Leon, thanks for looking out for Sarah, she means a lot as she does to you too. Well, come on board. I use a flare gun to signal a S.O.S. to be picking us up so like the others."

Tayla: So many things Leon needed to ask of Philip.

"Philip… So you were…? I mean, how are you still alive after being stabbed by Saddler?"

"That? Well, it did hurt. But if it wasn't for our Mother's cure to test it on, I would've died. Well, I did get hit, but lucky for Ada was nice enough to leave the boat that you left when you got here in the first place, Leon. I was stabbed a bit but missed the heart to heal and I did the rest. I'm also a very good doctor as you can see."

Sarah also had another question to ask of him.

"And what do you mean by the others?"

"Oh, that. There were survivals I saved when Ashley's plane crashed and a few more from your end being three of them, I got them out in time to curing them and telling the people that Leon worked for to get some help, going on and returning the help we needed and what Mike did for Leon before he died in battle."

Leon remembered Mike.

"So that's what happen."

Philip fixes up Leon's thing to contacting Ingrid for now on without anyone else interfering.

"There, no one will hack through again but your worker."

"Thanks, Philip."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't show you guys sooner but I had to hide or I would've really be dead. You know? So please forgive me."

Sarah hugs Philip for she could never be mad at him.

"I do, Mom says hi by the way and told me everything."

"Does that mean you and I can get to know each other?"

"When we get back home we can."

Ashley and Bruno agree too.

"And back home with my family and dating again with my boyfriend!"

A helicopter comes by to pick up all five back to the U.S.

"Oh, there we go. Let's go home."

"Yes, let's."

Looks like all five of the can finally rest and the others that got off too, being about seven or eight to tell the others what happened for the island in Spain was no more but an old history of horror now gone to waste. On the other helicopter where Ada was on, she carefully puts everything she needed to give to Wesker and sighs meaning once that's done she's gone and done working for him for good, glad to hear it. As she looks at the beautiful sun set in the skies and at a good view, for Wesker sits knowing all wet well back at where he was.

"Well, done, Ada. Well, done indeed."

As for Ada, well she hopes to see Leon and Sarah again. Maybe she has change a bit after coming back and all, and maybe she can do better. Well, again a maybe there.

"One thing's for sure, I'm glad our world won't be having the Plagas roaming around no more. Zombies are another thing to deal with than they are."

That's Ada Wong for you… As for the others with Philip telling what happen on his end for the others told to make sure all the story is cleared up, Ashley rest with Bruno next to her, and so was Leon and Sarah sitting together for the pilot to taking them back home for a long flight but it was all worth it to them. Leon sees Sarah feeling better knowing she was tired that they'll be great working and spending more time with each other now.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Just a bit tired. Although I'm very sleepy right now." 

"We're going home so rest up. We found your brother being Merchant all along, have Bruno, and Ashley back. And you the most."

Leon sits next to Sarah and keeps her company with a glass of water.

"You thirsty?"

"Thank you."

Sarah drinks up.

Though Sarah was very happy to being with Philip, she looked sad for losing her family, Betty, and Luis.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just looking back is all… We couldn't save my parents, after all the bad things I said about my Dad and my Mom told me the truth it hurts but I'm glad they loved me. Losing Betty and Luis from Saddler's doing and hurting me almost for me saving the day the most, it just so much…"

"It's okay. Like I said, you're not alone and you did help out so much. They would be proud of you."

"Thanks Leon. I'm just glad I'll be working with you under the President himself."

"Me too. After saving his daughter's life, if he didn't then the other lucky guy would have met you and not me."

"But you're better."

"We'll be in America in a few hours, Ashley will be home safe and the mission will be over. Sarah, you're going to have a better life with Philip and with me."

"I know, I'm so happy."

"I love you no matter how different you are from any other girls."

"Leon, I'm glad you rescue me."

Sarah smiles and leaned her head on Leon's shoulder, he kissed her forehead, then lowered his face an sought her lips and pulled Sarah into a gentle kiss as his hand caressed her cheek and she grinned into the kiss and pushed his fringe away, when the kiss ended his lips brushed over hers as Leon nuzzled his nose, he puts a hand around her waist to pull Sarah in closer as she finally closes her eyes and exhausted and finally into a dreamless sleep. So cute… For the nightmare was all over for Leon, Sarah, Ashley, Bruno, Philip, and Ada too for those who got caught into the mess can now rest in peace for the bad guys are as a good as gone as well as the Plagas too. For the island all blown up was no more. Though for the memories of Luis, Sarah and Philips's Mother and Father, Betty, and some that didn't get out in time will never be forgotten.

For what happened that day in Spain and six years ago to Sarah's life changed for some good had happened to the bad too having a good ending and for Jack, if he wasn't in the mess for his arm in the first place wouldn't met the same fate at the end. Kind of sucks really for him… So what happens to the others once they make it back? Besides a very good ending…? Well, all that in the last one to explain it all, also I hope you enjoy my version of the fan fiction story better from a very good video game series, be more of a CGI complete film if they did it. :D


	14. Epilogue - Leon and Sarah's Love Forever

Tayla: And now, for the ending of the story of this chapter. So please enjoy it… ^_^

About four hours has passed on the flight home for Leon, Sarah, Ashley, Philip, and Bruno to be back in the U.S. after that mission was scary to get out of, Ingrid finally calls up Leon only this time without her glasses on. Well, that's new to Leon's surprise too.

"Hunnigan, is that you?"

"Finally... The line's jack-free."

"Hey, Hunnigan, no glasses..."

"Forget the glasses. What's the status of the mission?"

"I've rescued the two subjects. We're returning home."

"You did it, Leon!"

Leon had to tell her about Sarah's special gift.

"Listen, Hunnigan, about Sarah…"

"I know. Her brother told the people to tell the others what happen for me to learn about, you two are really close."

Leon pats Sarah on the head who was still sleeping next to him.

"She is the best."

"What I heard from Philip she will make a great fighter by your side."

"And good in bed."

Tayla: Oh, Leon… 

"May I remind you that you're still on duty? Either way, you two can still work and love each other however you like."

"Story of my life…"

"Anyways, until any other future missions and training Sarah Lamar I'll see you next time."

"Until then I guess."

Once they stopped talking for Leon to hang up normally again 'all thanks to Philip's help', the pilot had something to say for Sarah to wake up a little.

"May all passengers be seated, with belts fastened; we will be landing in approximately 10 minutes."

Sarah wakes up and sees Leon next to him.

"Hey, you."

"Hey…"

The two hugged each other. For ten minutes they finally land to the White House for all five got out and everyone 'including the survivors cheered they're victory return in saving the world as well. For the President and his Wife see Ashley and Bruno joins in too for her to be so happy to be home and with her family again.

"Daddy!"

Ashley runs up to her family to hug and kiss them and Bruno barks.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bruno. Can we keep him?"

The President says this to Ashley.

"Got to get him to the vet first, he'll make a great guard dog."

Ashley hugs and pats Bruno.

"Welcome to the family, boy."

As the Wife and bodyguards get Bruno checked out and a collar to wear, the President comes up to Leon to shake hands with him on another fine job well done.

"Mr. Kennedy thank you very much, I can't explain how grateful I am"

"You're welcome Sir, just doing my job."

With Philip seeing Lone talking to the President was her chance to talk to them in working with her boyfriend.

"Go ahead, Sarah, talk to him."

"You sure, Brother?"

"I'm sure. I got a lot of work to do; we'll still see each other."

"Okay then."

Sarah walks up to Leon for the President to see her.

"And who is this?"

Ashley comes up to introduce Sarah to her father.

"Daddy, this is Sarah. She was kidnapped like I was but more painfully trying to find her brother which we did. Leon rescued her too, but a few times she's helped keep me safe when she too was in danger, even enduring terrible things from the man that ordered to kidnap us. Bruno helped me out as well."

Sarah was shy to speak a little.

"It was nothing, sir, just had it in me to fight back I guess."

"Well, I'm glad to see you made it out safe, including you Mr. Kennedy. So you went to Spain to find Philip being your older brother?"

"Yes I did. I didn't think I was going to get into the mess, but I'm glad we fought back to getting out together."

"You're most welcome to stay with us"

"Well… I…"

Leon steps in for Sarah to say something else.

"Uh sorry to interrupt sir, but Ms. Lamar and I are well, quite close, she's coming to live with me...I apologize, I should have informed her earlier."

The President didn't mind at all.

"Very well then, thank you very much again...Next week is the award ceremony and Sarah will be more than welcome to attend."

Sarah likes that idea.

"Thank you, sir."

Ashley shows Leon and Sarah her boyfriend as a private school boy in a uniform who misses her so much.

"Sarah! Leon! This is my boyfriend here, Tom."

He says hi to them.

"Ashley, you're boyfriend's cute."

"Thanks… Oh yeah! One more thing. Here."

Ashley gives Sarah her card with a phone number on it.

"Sarah, this is my cell number and my email, we have to keep in touch, you of everyone i know is my best friend, after all we've been through."

"I will."

Leon and Sarah say good-bye to Bruno.

"Bye, boy. Be good to Ashley now."

Leon pats Bruno.

"Glad I found you."

Bruno barks and kisses the two with a new collar on his neck and looking clean. For Philip leaves too on his own and hugs Sarah.

"Well, Sarah, I got thing to do after resting first."

"Good idea. Bye, Philip."

"Good-bye, Sarah, Ashley, and Bruno, you take care now. And Leon, keep a good eye on my sister please. I'll keep intact with her sometimes."

The two shake hands with each other.

"No problem."

Ashley says bye to Leon.

"Bye, Leon, thank you."

"You take care of yourself."

"Come visit me anytime. You too, Sarah."

"Bye, Ashley. I'll never forget you."

"We'll see each other again later on."

The two hugged each other knowing they'll see each other from a special party for later as a group to saying farewell was hard. They cried but knowing they'll call each other at times will also never forget the pain they went through to still be alive today.

"Bye, Sarah. Thank you guys for everything!"

"Bye, Ashley! A double day for us someday!"

Leon and Sarah headed to the car as Philip left first, for Ashley, her family, and Bruno waving good-bye to both Leon and Sarah to driving off back to his place.

"We'll see them again."

"I know, Leon. I'm glad I moved on. Betty, I made a new friend. Her name is Ashley Graham."

The two drive off for whatever happens next, all was good now. Sarah made a friend with Ashley for she was happy and Leon was happy for her too.

"You're quiet."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking everything over, it all seems so surreal like it was all just a bad dream...but seriously I never thought I was going to get out of there...Well in fact I didn't know how to think..It was all too much. But in a good way, I did finding out that this cure is a key in saving lives. I want to keep doing that with you, Leon."

Leon strokes Sarah's hair and cheek.

"Well, you're safe with me for now on."

"Are you sure you're ok with me living with you?"

"Of course I am."

Leon kisses Sarah's hand. For they drove back to a very nice place of a hotel-like rental being so nice near a beach of a good view like where rich people live in almost. With all that for Sarah to start her training it was all good for her to fight and use her combat skills day after that, with Leon's help to be good partners and lovers. What happens to everyone else though…? Well, Ashley has a good life to soon being married next year with her boyfriend Tom while still talking to Sarah time to time, with her family doing well running the White House from zombie danger, as well as Bruno being a good guard dog in protecting them for the President himself to loving him. But wait! There was more…

Ingrid does well keeping contact with Leon with getting hacked again, for Philip to study on things in case if any more outbreaks ever happens again while spending some fun time with his sister sometimes when one of them are off from working so hard. Ada is doing her part in aiding in others or being hired to get the job done her way after leaving Umbrella and Wesker too once she gave him the sample. Was she worried about the coast once she did give it to him? She didn't look worried, I'm just glad she was out of there. As for Wesker – he had something in mind to use with the stuff with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine to stop him at 'and by that I mean from the fifth game Resident Evil 5'. ^_^ The party goes well 3 weeks later for the survivors of the island on the that day to six years ago for Sarah and Philip together to tell what happen to seven others being cured thanks to Philip's help to never happen again for making more cures with Sarah's help for her brother in doing the rest. No problems for strangers Plagas or something to happen there. The President and Leon make sure of it and Sarah's skill she still got it.

Afterwards, graves were made in honor of Sarah and Philip's Mother and Father, along with Betty, and Luis with his Father too. For roses were placed along with Ada's secretly one night ago… Cool. As for Leon and Sarah were now a team in working for the President from here on out as well as stopping more zombie nightmares Wesker or anyone working for him as made. Leaving the two also being together alone for fun times at night or holding each other, for their love was strong for Leon's and Sarah's too.

"Hey, Sarah. You hungry?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

Her stomach growls for they laugh together to having pizza on the balcony for some fresh air during the sun set being night time now.

"I still need more showers after I went through a while back."

Leon couldn't agree with Sarah more.

"Me too."

After they ate, the two took a shower. For Sarah washes herself good to finally being herself and freed to never forgetting those who cared for her even her Mother and Father who gave their lives to her to cry about. For Leon comes in the shower with her to hold her close and kisses her all over.

"Hey, don't cry. It's all over now."

Sarah felt better with him around.

"All thanks to you, Leon. How can I ever thank you?"

Sarah holds Leon close to her with her fingers running through his chest.

"I know of one."

The two kissed from in the showers and out on the bed for two in making love once again and feeling good for both Leon and Sarah. Whatever happens next in stopping Wesker's plans or seeing Ada again with weirder things, they can stop anything standing in their way.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Leon."

The two hold each other close naked in bed for maybe one day they'll get married someday for it ends there for the song, Donna Summers – Dim all the Lights as the credit showed for many times Leon and Sarah first met each other with cute moments to first kissing, making love, being saved, fighting as a team, and stating together for Sara had a gift and either way Leon loves her no matter who she was to protect someone he found to fall for her. So cute! That's the way it should be for them only…

Game Over and The End… ^_^

Tayla: I hope you guys like it. Please spread the word, leave comments about it, and show someone you care of that you love them. You know? And for more Resident Evil fun, buy or check out the better films in CGI with good English dubbed voice actors from – Resident Evil: Degeneration and Resident Evil: Damnation. I have them both and love it! :D So I think of Sarah in the second one. So if anyone knows a Resident Evil 6 script for me to use if I make a next fan fiction all stories in one, please let me know and I'll make it for you fans to read. And again Leon Scout Kennedy's hot. Ha! Until next time, check out my other stories and made up ones please.


End file.
